Merlin, quelles vacances !
by Mounette
Summary: Quand une bande d'amis, tout juste sortis de Poudlard, décide de partir en vacances sur une ile déserte du Pacifique, tout pourrait être idyllique … mais ce serait moins drôle.
1. 1er jour

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JK Rowling.

Béta : BettyMars

**Bonjour à tous et bienvenue sur ma nouvelle histoire. En fait, elle n'est pas si neuve que cela car elle a été finie d'écrire il y a 4 ans maintenant. Mais après une relecture, et quelques arrangements, la voici prête pour vous. Pour ceux qui m'ont suivi sur ma saga Simplicité, sachez que cette fiction n'a rien à voir avec elle. Cette histoire avait été écrite dans le but de distraire et de détendre les lecteurs et j'espère qu'elle le fera pour vous. **

**Comme vous allez voir, nous sommes en présence d'un groupe assez hétéroclite de personnages et le comment s'est fait leur liens, n'a aucune importance. Ce qui va leur arriver, ça c'est mieux…**

**Pour la petite anecdote et pour ceux qui le connaitrait, cette histoire est partie d'un film que j'avais vu il y a une vingtaine d'années et que j'ai revu il y a 4-5 ans. Je me suis reprise un bon fou rire et je me suis dit, pourquoi pas. Il s'agit de « une baraque à tout casser » (« The Money Pit » pour la VO) avec un tom Hanks jeune qui a une poisse délicieuse lol**

**Bref, il y a 12 chapitres. Le prochain sera posté le mercredi 25 avril et les suivants comme à mon habitude, chaque mercredi.**

**Sur-ce, bon dimanche, ne croquez pas dans le lapinou de paques, ses œufs en chocolat sont bien meilleurs ! A mercredi pour la partie 5 de « une décennie de Simplicité » et à dans 15 jours pour le deuxième chapitre de « Merlin » !**

* * *

**Merlin, Quelles vacances !**

* * *

_Mercredi 4 Septembre._

Le jour se levait doucement sur les dunes ensablées. Le ciel passait tranquillement du noir au rose avant d'étinceler de bleu et de soleil. La mer brillait de tout feu. Les mouettes et autres goélands étaient déjà en train de voler dans cette immensité bleue depuis longtemps. Un calme si reposant, si parfait, si ...

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ! Bande de troufions ! Comment avez-vous osé !

Et voilà le calme venait d'être brisé par ce cri si mélodieux et par le ricanement qui s'en suivit. Et si je vous expliquais le pourquoi du comment. Ça vous dit ? Alors on y va.

En ce merveilleux jour de septembre, nous nous trouvons dans une grande maison en bordure de mer dans une petite ile perdue au fin fond de l'océan pacifique. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? Ben on prend le temps de vivre. Qui « on » ? Mais nous, les anciens élèves de Poudlard. Bon on va faire plus simple. Je me présente, je m'appelle Tracey Davis. Je suis une sorcière de sang-mêlé et j'ai fait mes études dans la grande école de magie nommée Poudlard. Là bas j'ai rencontré plein de monde mais je dois bien avouer que j'avais plus d'affinité avec certains qu'avec d'autres. Là bas j'ai retrouvé mon amie d'enfance, Pansy Parkinson. Bon on ne s'est jamais perdu de vue mais c'était une façon de parler. On s'est retrouvé à Serpy toutes les deux et c'était très bien.

Le début de notre histoire vous la connaissez tous, Les Serpentards d'un côté, menés par Draco Malfoy et les Gryffondors de l'autre, derrière Harry Potter. Les deux éternels ennemis. Puis les années ont défilé jusqu'à cette terrible soirée avec Ombrage puis le Ministère pour certains. Là cela a changé beaucoup de choses pour l'été suivant. Après l'emprisonnement de son mari, Narcissa Malfoy avait pris son fils sous un bras, ses clacs sous l'autre et avait été frapper à la porte de Dumbledore. A la rentrée suivante, après deux mois passé avec l'Ordre du Phoenix, à rencontrer plein de gens qu'il détestait avant, Draco avait beau garder son air renfrogné, il n'en était pas moins revenu changé.

Une trêve avait été faite avec le Trio d'Or des Gryffy et même si c'était encore tendu entre eux, au moins ils ne se cherchaient plus. Pansy et moi, ainsi que Daphné et Blaise, nous avons commencé à tenter un rapprochement aussi. Quoi qu'en disaient les parents de certains d'entre nous, nous, nous n'étions pas eux. Ceux avec qui on a le plus sympathisé au début, étaient les sœurs Patil, Ginny et pour les fois où on quittait Poudlard, les jumeaux Weasley. Après les différentes vacances de noël, de pâques et d'été, et au bout de deux ans, nous étions devenus un groupe très soudé sur lequel se sont ajoutés, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Neville Londubat, Luna Lovegood et bien sûr le Trio. Lavande Brown était aussi régulièrement avec nous mais étrangement, les liens avec elle n'étaient pas aussi forts qu'avec les autres. Bien qu'avec Ron et Draco ou Ron et moi, le courant ne passait pas très bien. Mais bon, il parait que ça fait rire les autres.

La particularité de nos vacances passées ensemble était qu'elles étaient très orientées Moldu. La télévision est l'objet qui nous a le plus fasciné. Même si Hermione râlait qu'on était enthousiasmé devant les publicités ou les séries rediffusées bien trop souvent. Mais pour nous, sorciers, c'était une sacrée nouveauté ! Du coup on a aussi appris l'utilité de l'électricité, en particulier pour la cuisine et les arts ménagers. Mais malgré tout ça nous n'oublions pas que nous étions en guerre. Lucius Malfoy fut libéré par Voldemort mais, après avoir appris pour sa famille, il a joué du pot de vin et de la comédie pour changer lui aussi de camp et demander protection auprès de l'Ordre.

Puis notre septième année fut bousculée par une attaque de Face de Serpent lancé à la date anniversaire de sa première disparition. Il devait être sentimental. Bref c'était à Halloween. Harry s'est battu comme un chef, oui, je sais reconnaitre aux gryffys leurs qualités quand je les vois. Hermione est la personne la plus intelligente que j'ai rencontrée, Ginny a un caractère explosif que j'adore en particulier pour larguer ses petits copains. Dean s'est cassé les dents avec elle et Seamus également. Et encore, je ne parle pas des autres. Fred et George nous ont manqué à Poudlard car on ne les voyait que pendant les vacances. Bon, Ron, je n'ai pas encore trouvé une qualité chez lui, mais on est jeune, d'ici qu'on meure de vieillesse, je ne désespère pas de lui en trouver une. Padma était de Serdaigle et rien que ça c'était une énorme qualité. Tout comme Luna d'ailleurs.

Bref, je ne vais pas tout détailler non plus, vous verrez bien par la suite comment sont nos relations. Ce qu'il faut savoir c'est qu'entre nos nouvelles amitiés, nos anciennes querelles qui ressortaient parfois plus ou moins déguisées, le tout sponsorisé par les Weasley facétieux, on en a fait des conneries dans le château. Une fois j'ai même entendu McGo engueuler Snape en lui disant que c'était lui qui guidait ses élèves dans une résurrection des Maraudeurs. Je n'ai pas su sur le coup de quoi elle parlait, mais vu l'indignation de mon directeur, ça devait être une insulte pour lui. Quoi qu'il en soit, cela n'empêchait pas Dean, Seamus et Blaise de mettre de la poudre à gratter sur la cuvette des toilettes des profs, ni Padma, Pansy et moi de charmer notre prof de défense en 7ème année pendant que Parvati versait un philtre bourré de phéromone dans sa sacoche. Oui, il a failli se faire violer plusieurs fois ce jour là et n'est plus sorti de ses quartiers de tout le week-end. Tout le groupe a été puni car les profs n'ont jamais su qui exactement avait fait le coup, mais c'était trop drôle.

Et oui, faut bien avouer qu'on en a eu des heures de colle durant notre dernière année, surtout après l'attaque d'halloween, une fois que les méchants avaient été éliminés. Mais on a toujours évité l'expulsion. Même si parfois on en est passé pas loin du tout ! Mais on est aussi les auteurs de chefs d'œuvres magnifiques ! Je dois bien avouer que transformer les escaliers tournants en escaliers en chocolat, était une idée très originale de la part de notre Blaise chéri ! Il raffole du chocolat ce type. Il en ferait des indigestions tous les jours si on ne le surveillait pas. Et sa passion pour les livres n'était pas en reste. Il fait un concurrent très sérieux à Hermione quand il s'agit de réciter les ouvrages présents dans la bibliothèque. Mais je m'emporte, tout ça ce sont des souvenirs. Bien que ça explique la situation de ce matin, cela ne l'éclaircit pas.

Il y a deux mois, on a tous reçu notre bulletin qui stipulait qu'on avait eu nos ASPIC. Tous sans exception. Du coup, après avoir profité de notre premier mois de vacances, on a pris une grande décision. On a longtemps pesé le pour et le contre. Et en ... dix secondes chrono, on avait décidé de se prendre une année sabbatique. On oublie les études et on se la coule douce. Ce qui nous a le plus posé problème c'était de savoir la destination. C'est finalement Daphné qui nous a sorti de notre pétrin. Elle nous a appris que la tante du frère de la deuxième femme du cousin de sa grand-mère possédait une vieille baraque sur une ile perdue. Il parait que depuis cette tante lointaine, personne n'a utilisé la maison car elle n'a pas eu d'enfant. Enfin bref, d'après les parents de Daph', cette bicoque était libre. Nous, on commençait à se dire, chouette une cabane au bord de l'eau ... bon on se serrera un peu mais on sera bien tranquille pendant un an. On devait tous se retrouvait là mais chacun ayant ses contraintes, nous n'y sommes pas partis en même temps. Harry avait été pris dans un tourbillon politique à cause de notre cher Ministre, Cornelius Fudge et avait soupiré en nous disant qu'il avait un agenda rempli jusqu'en janvier au moins. Le pauvre. Il n'a pas de bol. Mais je préfère que ce soit lui que moi. Bref, seuls, Daph', Ginny, les jumeaux, Seamus, Pansy et moi sommes arrivés en premiers. Fred et George avait décidé de laisser leur boutique à leurs employés sous la direction de Lee Jordan, leur copain de toujours, afin de vivre l'aventure avec nous. On était donc tous contents de fouler pour la première fois depuis des années ce sol sauvage ...

Sauf que quand on a vu la baraque, on a pris peur. Certes ce n'était pas une cabane de pêcheur mais un grand manoir avec plein de pièces, plein de chambres et autres dépendances ... Mais le côté habitable laissait franchement à désirer. Le jardin était une vraie forêt vierge, la plage complètement abandonné et le manoir, une ruine ... et encore. Le balcon du deuxième étage pendait lamentablement. Des trous béants tapissaient les murs, une sorte de ventilation naturelle certainement. Sans compter toutes les lattes des planchers cassées et la porte d'entrée qui tenait sur un de ses gonds parce qu'elle avait certainement vraiment envie. On en a échappé nos valises et nos mâchoires avec. Bon on a alors décidé de rentrer pour évaluer les travaux à faire puis on s'est armé de nos baguettes afin d'en faire un palace. Héhéhé. Non mais vous allez rire vous aussi. La tante machin chose avait posé un sort sur le manoir, aucune magie possible ... hahaha, non là je ris jaune. Parce que d'un, il n'y avait pas d'eau du tout à part la mer salée un peu plus loin. Mais de deux, il n'y avait plus d'électricité Moldue ... Et tout est électrique dans cette foutue baraque !

Et nous y voilà, Ginny, Pansy, Daph' et moi en train de tenter de dépoussiérer les lits afin de pouvoir dormir la nuit et les trois garçons en train de faire un joli feu de camp devant l'entrée, façon Cro-Magnon. Le tout bien sûr après avoir dégagé un bout de terrain. Faudrait pas en plus foutre le feu sinon on risque d'avoir de gros problèmes ... non pas avec la tante machin, elle, elle est morte. Mais dormir à la belle étoile sur la plage, tout romantique que ça parait, ça va bien une nuit mais pas un an. En fait on s'est installés, les quatre filles dans un lit (oui ils sont immenses ces lits) et les autres nouilles dans un autre. Il fallait parer au plus pressé, et le plus pressé c'était de dormir ! On a fini par aller se coucher en priant Merlin et toutes les autres saintetés, pour que ce ne soit qu'un vulgaire cauchemar. Ça c'était hier soir. Ben non, ce matin quand on s'est réveillé, on était toujours dans nos lits miteux, dans une maison pourrie et en plus il avait plu dans la nuit et le bois était mouillé ... Donc pas de feu ...

Le cri vous intrigue toujours ? J'y viens. Ça c'était ce matin au réveil. Les deux rouquins et l'asticot, j'ai nommée Fred, George et Seamus ont réussi à trouver quelque chose de pas abimé dans ces murs : une bassine en fer. Ce sont des mecs et ils sont stupides. Ils ont rempli la bassine d'eau de mer (oui, toujours pas d'eau au robinet, et pour cause on a fait que dormir) et ils nous l'ont balancé dessus. Le réveil douche froide est assez revigorant, mais un peu humide à mon goût. Par contre Gin' n'était pas trop de cet avis. Pour elle ça faisait mal au crâne. Et pour cause ... Ils ont réussi à lui échapper la bassine en fer dessus ... c'était elle le cri du cœur ...

La journée s'est passée dans une ambiance étrange. Ginny et sa belle bosse violette sur le front semblaient faire peur aux garçons. Ils sont très courageux nos Gryffy. Du coup ils n'ont pas réussi à chercher convenablement comment nous remettre l'eau courante. Et on est encore obligé de se laver à l'eau salée à l'abri des bananiers. Avec les filles on s'est attaqué à la poussière des chambres et de la cuisine. On a failli mourir … disparues sous un tas énorme de poussière. D'ailleurs après le bain dans la mer, la poussière ne s'est pas collée qu'un peu à nous ... j'ai cru qu'on s'en déferait pas. C'est Pansy qui nous permit de manger autre chose que des biscuits secs et des chocogrenouilles. Elle a réussi à nous pêcher trois beaux poissons. Bon Fred les a un peu fait cramer sur le feu de bois. Ils étaient noirs, mais on avait faim et le bateau de ravitaillement ne passe que dans deux jours ... Maintenant je vais poser ma plume et espérer arriver à m'endormir rapidement pour oublier cette énorme galère.

Merlin, dans quoi nous sommes nous fourrés !

* * *

**Alors, que pensez-vous de cette nouvelle histoire ?**


	2. 3ème jour

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JK Rowling.

Béta : BettyMars

Bonjour à tous et nous voici partis pour les 11 chapitres restants de cette histoire.

j'ai ordre du médecin de de ne pas forcer sur mon poignet (et donc d'éviter l'ordi et sa maudite souris) donc désolée si je fais court ...

à mercredi prochain pour la suite!

* * *

_Vendredi 6 septembre_

Mon cher journal. J'espère que tu vas bien. Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir écrit mes pensées hier soir mais ... Merlin que c'est quiche. Il n'y a que la Chang et sa tarte de copine pour écrire ça dans un cahier. Surtout que franchement, quand on moisit dans la pampa avec des tonnes de poussières et pas une goutte d'eau, c'est définitivement débile. Et oui, vous avez bien lu : on a toujours pas d'eau. Ces mecs sont des courges ce n'est pas possible autrement ! Et vous savez quoi ? Il fait plus de 40 ° dehors ... et dedans par la même occasion, car il n'y a pas de climatisation Moldue ... Et même s'il y en avait, ça marcherait pas il y a trop de trous dans les murs. On a voulu s'évader pendant un an au bord de la mer pour bronzer les orteils en éventail et finalement on se retrouve à jouer aux elfes de maison dans une baraque qui manque de s'effondrer à tout moment.

Oh tiens ça me fait penser. Hier, après qu'ils aient définitivement abandonné l'idée de réparer la tuyauterie, les mecs se sont attaqués à reboucher les tours dans les façades et le toit. C'est un manoir très vieux, tout est en bois. Dans un recoin ils ont dégoté des planches pas trop pourries et des outils. Bon les clous étaient un peu rouillés, mais bon, tant qu'ils ne se cassent pas quand on leur donne un coup de marteau dessus ... à oui et ça aussi c'était drôle, le marteau pourri. Mouhahaha. Il était tellement desséché que la partie en fer a glissé de sur son manche ... Sur les orteils de Finnigan. Pansy et Daphné ont dû s'asseoir avant que leurs jambes ne lâchent et qu'elles ne s'étalent au sol tant elles riaient. C'est marrant un Seamus qui fait la danse de la pluie en criant comme une fille. Enfin heureusement que Daph' était là et qu'elle leur a dit que pour arranger le marteau il suffisait de le remboiter et de le laisser tremper pour que le bois du manche gonfle et que la partie en fer tienne. Ah ils sont de fiers bricoleurs ... des bras cassés oui !

Tout ça m'amène à l'anecdote que je voulais raconter. Quand les gars ont frappé les murs du manoir, ils ont créé des vibrations. Nous autres, les femmes de ménage, on a pesté un moment car là où l'on avait enfin dépoussiéré, les vibrations ont fait tomber d'autres saletés et on n'a plus eu qu'à recommencer. Bon ça c'était pas drôle. C'est quand Fred est allé chercher de nouvelles planches à la cave ... ah oui ai-je oublié de préciser qu'à ce moment là ils étaient sur le toit pour colmater la toiture ? Donc quand il est descendu à la cave, on a entendu un bruit à réveiller les morts. On a tous paniqué et on a tous couru voir ce qu'il se passait. Et George a failli rejoindre son frère en bas des escaliers ... Avec les escaliers (-_-'). Le grand escalier central s'est royalement effondré alors que notre rouquin était dessus. Après avoir vérifié qu'il n'était pas encore totalement mort, Pansy a sorti une phrase digne de sa finesse :

- Tu sais Fred, je serais toi, j'arrêterais les gâteaux secs. Je crois que tu as pris du poids.

Il a fini par être transporter par les deux autres dans leur chambre pendant que Daphné est allée chercher une des grandes bassines qui par miracle étaient restées dehors. Pourquoi par miracle ? Parce que la nuit, il a plu. Et que c'est notre seule eau non salée à disposition. Alors déjà boire salée ... beurk ... mais soigner des blessures, même superficielles, à l'eau de mer ... excellent moyen de torture mais quand on doit se serrer les coudes, vaut mieux ne pas y penser ...

Le reste de la journée s'est passé calmement. Les deux garçons valides ont dégoté une échelle dans les dépendances afin de quand même avoir accès à l'étage supérieur, avant d'aller désherber le jardin laissant le rebouchage pour une autre fois. De notre côté, on se relayait au côté de Fred pour surveiller que son état ne se dégradait pas. Les trois autres continuaient toujours de faire le ménage. Le soir, on s'est tous regroupé dans la même chambre, au rez-de-chaussée ... des fois que le plancher s'émiette, on tombera de moins haut.

On s'est d'ailleurs réveillé un peu en vrac. Avec, encore une fois, une douce voix mélodieuse :

- Putain mais c'est pas vrai ? Tu ne peux pas me lâcher les guenilles non ?

Et oui, Ginny au réveil, ça décoiffe. Faut dire que se réveiller et se retrouver avec un Finnigan blotti dans ses bras, ça a de quoi choquer. Fred lui, était aux anges, Pansy et Daphné l'avaient pris pour un oreiller et son regard lubrique ne cachait rien de ses pensées matinales. Il semblait aller beaucoup mieux le blessé ! Moi j'ai découvert que quoi que je fasse je ne pourrais pas me lever. J'étais indéniablement attachée au lit par un bras viril qui encerclait ma taille. Etant donné que j'avais Fred et Seamus en ligne de mire, j'ai supposé qu'à part un inconnu, c'était le bras de George. Me suis pas trompée d'ailleurs. Et tout comme son jumeau, en me retournant pour vérifier son identité, j'ai vu dans ses yeux que ses pensées n'étaient autorisées qu'à un public averti et surtout adulte. Je dois avouer que me réveiller dans les bras d'un beau garçon c'est sympa, mais là avec sa bave au coin de la bouche, il était un peu effrayant ...

Le petit déjeuner s'est passé comme d'habitude avec des noix de coco et des mangues ramassées dans les alentours. On a échappé de peu à devoir pêcher pour déjeuner. Dire que si on avait su qu'on ne pouvait pas faire de magie ici, on aurait pris des vivres ... nous, on comptait bien pouvoir transplaner régulièrement pour se nourrir ...

Alors qu'on est parti en groupe non mixte pour se laver dans l'eau de mer ... Enfin se laver ... un bien grand mot ... Se mouiller et enlever toute la poussière qui malheureusement restait collée à notre peau grâce aux bienfaits du sel. Alors que je pense que je vais finir par me suicider avec nos poissons carbonisés, Ginny pète un câble et prononce tout haut ce qu'on pensait TOUS tout bas.

-Maison à la con ! Vacances à la con ! Si je ne peux pas me laver correctement bientôt je vais faire un malheur ! ET J'EN AI MARRE DE CETTE PUTAIN DE POUSSIERE !

Et là, notre petite rousse sort des vagues, se rhabille et part d'un pas décidé vers les dépendances sous notre œil intrigué et sous celui terrifié des garçons. Elle a disparu pendant cinq bonnes minutes avant de revenir avec la même hargne et une pelle. Elle s'est installée dans un coin du jardin et a commencé à faire des trous en maugréant tant qu'elle pouvait.

-Ras le bol de se laver avec les poissons ! Je veux de l'eau chaude ou froide m'en tape, mais de l'eau propre, de l'eau non salée, du savon, du shampoing et surtout POUVOIR ENFIN VIRER CETTE PUTAIN DE POUSSIERE !

Deux heures après, Ginny avait changé de coin, mais creusait toujours. Pourquoi ? Mais pour trouver de l'eau bien sûr ...

Les garçons faisaient profil bas. Ils désherbaient le terrain en gardant un œil sur notre furie de poche. Avec Pansy et Daph', on avait décidé de les aider afin de surveiller que Gin' ne s'étouffe pas avec ses gros mots. Avec tout ça, on n'a pas réagi que le temps passait et qu'elle n'a pas été notre surprise d'entendre des voix venant du chemin. Là on s'est souvenu que le bateau de ravitaillement passait aujourd'hui. Sans prévenir, Pansy est partie à la course et criant un MANGEEEEEEER très expressif. Elle a renversé les quatre nouveaux arrivants afin d'allez chercher de quoi se nourrir pendant quelques jours.

Padma, Draco, Ron et Dean venaient d'arriver et se sont pris la deuxième furie dans la figure. Et pas au sens figuré ... Dean a volé pour atterrir le cul le premier dans le premier trou de Ginny, Draco a juste eu le temps de s'écarter en faisant une grimace de dégout très comique et Ron aurait basculé au sol s'il ne s'était pas raccroché à Padma. Padma qui d'ailleurs, après avoir réagi de l'endroit où Ronnie avait posé ses mains pour se rattraper, lui a collé une gifle retentissante pour l'envoyer valdinguer au sol. Daphné et moi-même sommes parties dans un ricanement digne des plus macabres psychopathes. Ginny continuait de creuser son trou alors que les trois autres garçons hésitaient entre rire eux aussi ou se faire plus petits pour pas attiser la fureur de la jeune fille à la pelle.

C'est Draco qui voulut savoir ce qu'il se passait ici. Faut dire qu'on n'était pas beaux à voir, couverts de poussière car pas bien lavés de plusieurs jours, on n'avait d'ailleurs pas changé de vêtements et on était tous échevelés ... une vraie vitrine d'halloween ... Il s'était alors avancé vers Ginny pour voir ce qu'elle faisait et avant d'avoir prononcé son troisième mot, il fut pris dans un geyser d'eau potable. Daph', Fred, George, Seam' et moi-même avons poussé un cri de pure joie avant de nous coller sous les retombées d'eau en nous frottant de partout. Le tout sous le regard noir de la fouine et l'œil perplexe des trois autres.

-Vous pouvez nous dire à quoi vous jouez ? demanda Padma.

-Manoir pourri, pas d'eau, pas d'électricité, des trous partout, plus d'escalier, trop de poussière, pas de nourriture et ça fait trois jours qu'on est là !

Résumé clair net et précis de Daphné, ponctué d'un « PUTAIN DE POUSSIERE » par Ginny. A la tête de nos amis, j'ai cru bon rajouter :

-Oh et la vieille bique de tante machin a cru bon de lancer un sort anti magie sur sa ruine ... donc pas de magie non plus.

AHAHAH ... la tronche des autres. Ron est tombé dans les pommes, pauv' chou. Padma s'est retrouvée assise dans la boue. Oui avec toute l'eau qui sort du sol, ça fait une sacrée flaque de boue. Draco a tellement pâli que j'ai cru un instant qu'il allait disparaître ... espoir envolé. Seul Dean ne semblait pas trop choqué. D'ailleurs il fut le premier à reprendre la parole.

-Alors si je comprends bien, on a hérité d'une ruine pendant un an et il faut la réparer de nos mains si on veut en profiter.

Ah il comprend vite quand il veut. Faudrait qu'il le veuille plus souvent. Et le revoilà sur pied, remontant les manches inexistantes de son tee-shirt.

-Ben alors, qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?

Les jumeaux, et Finnigan se sont un peu reculés. Dire qu'ils ont fui derrière ce qui doit être une tonnelle est un peu faible comme description. Et oui car Ginny-je-suis-en-pétard-et-prête-à-exploser était sortie de son trou, la pelle bien en évidence.

-A ton avis Thomas, qu'est-ce qu'on fait depuis trois jours ? TROIS PUTAIN DE JOURS ? TU CROIS QU'ON SE LA COULE DOUCE A PATAUGER DANS CETTE PUTAIN DE POUSSIERE?

Et bang, un coup de pelle sur la tête. Et rebang, là elle a carrément projeté Dean quatre mètres en arrière. Le pauvre. Le pire c'est qu'il a atterri dans la poitrine de Pansy qui revenait chargée comme une mule. D'ailleurs elle a tout échappé au sol de surprise, avant de claquer le garçon qui a fini la course le cul dans le premier trou de Ginny ... Il aurait mieux fait de pas en sortir ça lui aurait fait gagner du temps et épargner quelques bosses.

Le reste de la journée s'est passé comme dans une routine rapidement bien ancrée. Dean, Ron et les jumeaux ont apprivoisé notre eau courante. Et oui on avait retrouvée notre eau courante ... Et non ce n'était pas une source que Gin' a déterré, c'est la canalisation d'eau qui a cassé sous le coup de pelle furieux de la jeune fille. Du coup il a fallu l'arranger pour que l'eau ne se perde pas et qu'on puisse l'utiliser quand on voulait. Ils ont démonté une partie de la tuyauterie des dépendances pour nous faire une sorte de robinet en deux parties : un premier robinet bas pour se laver les mains, prendre de l'eau etc ... et un deuxième en hauteur pour pouvoir prendre une douche. Là je les félicite. Ils nous ont épatés sur ce coup.

Quoi ? C'est une douche avec de l'eau froide ? Et alors ? Même la nuit la température ne descend pas en dessous de 30 °. Bon pendant ce temps, Pansy, Daph' et Padma sont allées dépoussiérer quelques pièces et surtout des matelas de plus pour nos quatre amis. Seamus et Ginny désherbaient. Moi j'ai fait bande à part mais mon idée fut très appréciée ensuite. Ben oui parce que notre eau courante, on l'a devant le manoir au milieu des herbes folles certes, mais à la vue de tous. Du coup avec des bouts de bois, de ficelles et autres feuilles de bananiers, je nous ai fabriqué un paravent. Si on doit se doucher dehors, autant avoir un peu d'intimité. Draco nous a regardé un moment avec dédain avant que d'une fenêtre la douce voix de Pansy résonne :

-Hé, Drakichou ! Tu vas bouger ton cul d'aristo et bosser comme les autres sinon on t'enferme dans une des pièces pas encore nettoyée !

Ah oui, depuis qu'il s'était amusé à sortir avec elle pour la larguer comme une merde en quatrième année après le bal de noël, Pansy ne peut plus le voir. Pourtant il a fait ça à tellement de filles ... Bref, la perspective de stagner dans la crasse n'a pas dû lui plaire car il est venu m'aider. Faut dire que c'était le moins salissant. Oh c'est vrai je ne vous ai pas dit, Draco et moi sommes sortis ensemble pendant environ un an entre notre sixième et septième année. Et il y a quelques mois, il a batifolé avec Chang, cette pétasse qui pourtant avait quitté Poudlard, alors que je l'attendais tranquillement dans son lit. Moi forcément j'étais furieuse. Et je crois qu'il n'a pas du tout apprécié ma tentative pour le castrer. Du coup on n'est plus ensemble et entre nous ça à tendance à faire des étincelles. Je vous laisse imaginer ce qui s'est passé alors qu'il était sous mes ordres ... Il a fini le cul dans le premier trou de Ginny avec quelques mots que ma plume ne voudra jamais écrire sans s'autocensurer ...

La journée s'est finie autour d'un feu de bois, après que chacun ai pu prendre une douche. Bénis soient Ginny, les jumeaux, Dean et Ron (Prenez note, je ne suis pas prête de refaire les louanges à autant de Gryffondors d'un coup). Tous en train de manger de la nourriture meilleure que les poissons cramés qu'on avait ingurgités ces deux derniers jours. Oh et chose tout aussi exceptionnelle, la soirée s'est passée dans un silence religieux.

Maintenant on est tous dans la chambre. L'unique chambre suffisamment nettoyée pour qu'on puisse y dormir. Tous les matelas miteux ont été posés au sol genre tatami géant et nous voilà poser en vrac, en short ou bermuda et tee-shirt à attendre que Morphée nous emporte. Et moi je suis là à écrire nos mémoires en retardant le plus possible le moment de sombrer dans le sommeil car je suis en plein conflit cornélien. Soit je me colle à George et ses regards lubriques pour éviter la fouine, soit je me colle à Draco pour ne pas tenter l'obsédé et ça va être la guerre toute la nuit ... Tant pis, on va affronter le trop plein d'hormones du rouquin, l'autre cornichon peut se gratter pour que je l'approche de plus près ...

Merlin, pourvu qu'on se réveille dans un hôtel de luxe !


	3. 5ème jour

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JK Rowling.

Béta : BettyMars

Bonjour à tous. Mes vacances se finissent aujourd'hui et franchement, ce n'est pas plus mal… dans le genre vacances pourries, je n'arrive pas au niveau des persos de cette fic, mais je pense que je me défends pas mal… bref, passons.

Contente que cette histoire vous plaise et j'espère que le chapitre d'aujourd'hui vous plaira tout autant.

A mercredi prochain pour la suite !

* * *

_Dimanche 8 Septembre_

Le matin après l'arrivée de nos quatre amis, le réveil fut aussi très ... Enfin il n'y a pas eu que des décibels. Les hostilités ont commencé quand Draco-je-fais-chier-mon-monde-Malfoy a ouvert les yeux. Et oui parce que là il a eu une vision qu'il n'a pas appréciée. Moi je dormais bien tranquillement dans un rêve de coton quand sa voix charmante m'a faite sursauter. Il semblerait que mon oreiller aussi ait sursauté. En fait j'étais tranquillement blottie dans les bras de mon rouquin piqué aux hormones et l'autre salo ... Euh ... l'autre péteux m'a fait une crise de jalousie. Pourtant je pensais avoir été claire lorsque je lui ai signalé que c'était fini entre nous. Mais non il semblerait qu'il me prenne pour sa propriété. Moi je me suis retournée vers lui, je lui ai lancé un regard méprisant avant de bien me renfoncer profondément dans les bras de George. George qui lui s'est mis à baver. Draco recommença à meugler comme un bovin lorsqu'il se prit une pelle dans la figure. Et oui Ginny n'avait pu se défaire de sa pelle chérie et avait dormi avec. Mais ce matin, c'est Pansy qui a eu la main leste. Elle a chopé l'outil et s'est faite une joie d'en faire profiter la fouine. Forcément lui, il a poussé un grand cri de surprise et de douleur. Cette fois ce fut Ginny qui intervint. Elle n'est pas grande la petite Gin', mais elle est comme les petits pimouss : Petit mais costaud ! ... elle l'a choppé par le col et l'a trainé jusqu'à la fenêtre. Là elle l'a penché en travers, la moitié du corps dans le vide.

-Alors Malfoy, à ce stade là, il te reste deux options. Tu continues ton manège de jaloux frustré du cul avec Tracey et je te lâche par la fenêtre. Ou alors tu te fais à la raison que t'as merdé et t'assumes. Tu lui lâches la grappe, tu la fermes et tu as la vie sauve !

-C'est bon je la ferme.

-Et t'oublies Tracey.

-Non ça je ne peux pas.

Elle le bascule un peu plus par la fenêtre.

-Tu oublies Tracey !

-Non je ne l'oublierais pas.

Les fesses du cachet d'aspirine sont maintenant sur le rebord de la fenêtre et il ne tient en équilibre que par la poigne solide de Gin' sur son col.

-TU OUBLIES TRACEY ET TU FAIS PAS CHIER !

-Ok ok c'est bon, j'oublie Tracey, elle n'a qu'à s'envoyer en l'air avec le premier con qui passe je m'en fous !

-Là c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité. Parce que dans le « je couche avec n'importe qui » toi t'es le roi !

-Je t'emmerde Weasley.

Et hop les fesses dans le vide.

-Ok ok c'est bon je retire et j'oublie Davis.

-Voilà qui est mieux. Mais tu vois, je vais quand même te lâcher. Au revoir Malfoy, dis bonjour à Satan de ma part.

Et elle le lâche. Et il pousse un cri à en percer les tympans. Il est con. La chambre est au rez-de-chaussée pour éviter de se faire mal si jamais le plancher s'effondre. Donc il est tombé de ... un mètre. Avant d'avoir l'air con, les quatre fers en l'air dans les herbes folles ... Ce mec est une plaie. Donc après cette scène d'une rare violence dès le matin, nous nous sommes tous levés complètement courbaturés et toujours poussiéreux. Le petit déjeuner s'est passé dans le calme. Ce qui est un comble pour onze jeunes en pleines vacances au bord de la mer dans un grand manoir ... non je ne deviens pas sarcastique, je l'étais déjà mais c'était profondément enfoui au fond de ma personnalité ...

Puis on est tous reparti à nos occupations habituelles. Seamus, Draco, Ginny s'occupaient du jardin à désherber ... c'est vrai que comme ça à vu de nez il est petit le jardin, mais plus on désherbait, plus il y en avait à désherber. Comme le paic citron, quand y en a plus, y en a encore ... c'est une horreur cette baraque. Padma, Pansy, Daphné et moi on s'est attaqué ... et oui ... à la poussière :s ... Promis, dès qu'on rentre, j'épouse un type riche comme Crésus et j'ai au moins trois domestiques à mes ordres pour faire le ménage ! De leur côté, les jumeaux, Ron et Dean s'occupaient des grands trous dans les murs.

On n'est pas doué de nos dix doigts, mais petit à petit, nos efforts semblaient payer. Oui, je dois dire que maintenant on a un vrai chemin dégagé pour aller jusqu'à la plage. Reste plus qu'à dégager l'hectare et demi qui reste ... Mais non ce n'était pas de l'ironie ... Enfin juste un peu ... Pour ce qui est du ménage, c'est à se demander si on aura un jour fini de nettoyer le bas. Pour l'instant on a fait notre chambre commune et le couloir. Daph' et Pans' dégageaient l'un des salons et Padma et moi, la cuisine. Un vrai chef d'œuvre la cuisine. Parce que bien sûr la poussière était là, et comme partout ailleurs ... mais en plus elle était collée par la graisse.

Pour ce qui était des as du marteau et des rois du clou, aux vues des jurons qu'on entendait souvent, ils étaient pris d'un vrai problème de visée : le marteau semblait attiré irrévocablement ... par leurs doigts. A la fin de la journée on était tous éreintés et démoralisés. Notre travail acharné ne donnait pas les résultats attendus. Seule Pansy et Daphné avaient atteint un vrai résultat : le petit salon était propre. Mais vu l'état de saleté qu'il y avait partout ailleurs, elles nous ont interdit d'y entrer ... Charmant. Dean et Ron étaient ceux dont le moral était au beau fixe. Mais bon, là on attend encore deux jours pour voir où ils en sont. Et oui. Parce que eux ils sont là depuis 24 heures seulement. Seamus, Ginny et moi sommes tellement démoralisés, qu'on donne l'impression de vouloir nous noyer dans notre verre d'eau. J'en ai marre de la poussière et en plus j'ai du gras partout pour coller le tout. Padma semble indécise : hurler au désespoir ou venir nous rejoindre au fond du verre ...

Le plus drôle c'est Dray. Ah il est beau le fils de riche. Les cheveux en bataille, de la terre et des traces vertes dues à l'herbe, sur son visage, ses bras et son pantalon de lin. Ah oui parce qu'un Malfoy en short il parait que ça se fait pas. Son teint n'est plus pale, il est lavé avec mir laine sans adoucissant. C'est lui qui file le premier sous la douche. Le seul à ne pas supporter la crasse ambiante, il fera comme les autres : il s'y fera.

Chacun s'est installé confortablement dans la partie dégagée pour regarder la nuit tomber en attendant son tour de douche. En commun accord avec Padma, nous sommes descendues sur la plage et en sous vêtement nous sommes allés nager tout en essayant d'enlever la graisse alimentaire qui nous recouvrait. Ce qu'on n'a pas vu, ce sont les grandes touffes d'herbes qui bougeaient toutes seules ... Ou alors il y a quelqu'un derrière qui les aidait à bouger ...

Et nous revoilà tous dans notre tatami collectif. Seamus ronfle déjà et moi je n'ai même pas hésité à rejoindre les bras de George sous le regard noir de Fouine-man. Un peu plus loin, un gloussement retentit avant que la voix de Padma s'élève : « tu chatouilles Fred » ... Fred la chatouille pas car si ça dégénère en partie de jambe en l'air, on est aux premières loges nous ! Daphné chantonne, comme pour nous faire une berceuse et Ron se met à ronfler. Petite nature tiens. Une journée de boulot et c'est crevé ... Nous on est là depuis 5 jours et pourtant on tient le choc ... « ROOOOOoooFffF » ... ah oui désolée, autant pour moi, c'est vrai que Seamus est une femmelette et que lui il dort déjà. George et Dean papotent en chuchotant, on dirait des gamines de 8 ans qui se racontent des secrets. Pansy est complètement ab ... euh ... George ça c'est mes fesses, alors vire tes mains de dessus ... Pff c'est lourd un pervers ! Donc Pansy est absorbée par les particules de poussières qui brillent dans le rayon de lune. Ah oui tiens, faudra qu'on s'occupe des rideaux, avec leurs trous de mites, ils servent plus à rien. Ginny caresse sa pelle, comme si c'était un animal domestique. Je pense qu'elle prévoit un réveil agité demain matin. Un autre gloussement résonne. Merlin c'est pas vrai, vive la collocation ! Je sens qu'on va avoir un film X en direct live ... ça, ça va pas m'aider, ça va donner des idées au frangin ... qui entre parenthèses, vient de glisser ses mains sous mon tee-shirt alors qu'un grognement provenant de la personne derrière moi se fait entendre.

-Bon Fred, Padma, une plage la nuit c'est bien plus romantique qu'une chambre pourrie sur un vieux matelas qui pue, alors si vous pouviez y aller faire un tour, nous on apprécierait graaaandement !

Pansy ou la voix de la raison. Un petit remue-ménage, une porte qui s'ouvre et se referme et finis les gloussements. Personnellement je ne les ai jamais entendus revenir car bercée par la chanson de Daphné et l'attention dont j'étais la cible, j'ai rejoint Morphée très rapidement.

C'est encore la voix de mon ex qui nous réveille le lendemain matin.

-Je ne dormirais pas une nuit de plus sur cette merde d'antiquité ! Thomas, Weasley, non pas vous, celui du Trio ! Bougez vous. Faut qu'on rejoigne la terre ferme aujourd'hui ou j'explose cette baraque !

-C'est ça, fuis ! Ça nous fera de l'air !

-Parkinson, à moins que tu veuilles allonger le fric, je te conseille de me foutre la paix et avec un peu de chance je rapporterais un matelas NEUF pour toi aussi !

-C'est bien les matins tendresse. Mais tu sais Draco, la navette doit passer demain matin pour apporter le ravitaillement, alors fais comme tu veux, mais je serais toi, avant de partir à la nage, j'attendrais 24 heures de plus.

Daphné la pragmatique. Heureusement qu'elle est là pour calmer les esprits, même si ça n'a pas empêché Pansy de signaler que s'il voulait se noyer, ça la gênait pas. La petite gueulante du matin passée, Seamus nous sape le moral en trois mots : « oh il pleut » ... on est maudit. Du coup d'un commun accord, on décide de rester au lit et que ceux qui sont debout apportent le petit déj aux autres. Et il n'y en avait qu'un debout : le marchand de matelas. C'en est tellement jouissif de penser se faire servir par l'aristo, comme dirait Pansy, que je me cale un peu plus dans les bras de George rien que pour le faire enrager un peu plus.

Et voilà comment nous avons passé la matinée de ce dimanche en repos forcé. Sur les matelas moisis, à papoter tranquillement ou encore à se reposer en écoutant Daphné, notre chanteuse à nous. Sa voix n'est pas extra, mais quand elle chantonne ça ne s'entend pas. Dean et Pansy ont enchainé beaucoup de parties de dés. Padma et Fred ont roucoulé toute la matinée. Ron et Seamus ont sorti le jeu d'échec sorcier et ont eu toutes les peines du monde à faire avancer les pièces sans magie. Draco a boudé toute la matinée en me fusillant du regard. Moi, après avoir retrouvé mon tee-shirt qui avait bizarrement disparu dans la nuit ... disparition signé George ... je suis allez rejoindre Gin' avec qui nous avons papoté marteaux, pelles et autres armes spéciales.

C'est à midi et des poussières ... et ça des poussières dans cette maison il y en a beaucoup ... que le ventre de Pansy et le mien ont commencé à nous faire un concerto de gargouillis en _brwow_ mineurs. On s'est tous dirigé vers la cuisine où, question de logique, on est censé manger. Sauf qu'avec Padma, on n'a pas réussi à rendre cette pièce habitable, que les plaques électriques, sans électricité ne fonctionnent pas et que le four à gaz ... Ben sans gaz il ne nous est pas très utile. On a fini par se diriger vers le petit salon tout propre afin d'utiliser la cheminée. Si on ne peut pas faire de feu dehors, autant le faire là, on a moins de chance de mettre le feu partout. Les garçons sont allés chercher des bouts de l'escalier, qui trainait toujours en morceaux dans le hall, et Seamus nous a fait un beau feu. Il a pris le coup de main, un vrai homme des cavernes. Mais quelques minutes après on s'est retrouvé enfumés. Daphné a chopé une vieille couverture ... enfin une couverture devrais-je dire car ici tout est vieux ... et a éteint le feu.

Quand les braises sont devenues froides, George a passé la tête dans le foyer pour voir si une trappe fermait le conduit. Et évidement il y avait bien une trappe. Coincée cela va sans dire. Fred est entré dans la cheminée lui aussi pour aider son frère à l'ouvrir en forçant dessus. Dans un grand bruit la trappe s'est ouverte laissant tomber sur les deux garçons une quantité de suie phénoménale. Pansy et Daphné tapaient du pied car le petit salon tout propre était actuellement en train de se recouvrir de poussière noire tenace. Mais avant qu'elles n'aient ouvert la bouche pour râler, un bruit immonde retentit du conduit. Les jumeaux, toussant fortement, s'éloignèrent de justesse pour éviter le drame.

Si je vous dis que la cheminée s'est retrouvée en moins d'une minute dans le salon vous y croyez ? Ben il vaut mieux car nous avons eu là devant nous à nos pieds, l'intégrale de la cheminée qui s'était royalement effondrée. Le petit salon tout propre était d'un coup devenu un grand chantier de poussières et débris. On a fini par repartir la tête basse et la queue entre les jambes, dans notre chambre où on a mangé des fruits assis sur nos matelas. Et encore une fois, dans un grand silence que seule la pluie, dehors, venait troubler. Nous avons passé le même après midi que la matinée, sauf que nous étions totalement démoralisés. Puis dans un éclat de voix, Padma s'énerva :

- Ras le bol de cette maison en ruine ! On ne peut même pas manger tranquille ! Dean, Ron, Malfoy, en plus des matelas vous allez nous faire le plaisir d'acheter des tonnes d'éponges et de produits d'entretien, une bouteille de gaz afin de manger chaud et d'avoir de l'eau chaude ! Je veux aussi un non deux ... enfin trois aspirateurs, des serpillières et balais, des clous neufs, des planches, des marteaux, des scies, des pinces et tout ce qu'il faut pour réparer cette saleté d'escalier, un frigo, des ventilos, des ...

Draco est passé de son blanc ordinaire à du translucide ... enfin avec la poussière c'était plus du gris foncé au gris clair. Forcément avec tout ça, son compte en banque allait en prendre un coup. Mais zut à la fin, il est plein aux as, alors autant en profiter ! Une fois la liste finie et bien rangée, il fut décidé que les jumeaux et Seamus les accompagnent pour tout rapporter. Et nous voilà posés sur nos matelas, à regarder dehors voir si la pluie s'arrêtait, et pourtant il n'est que 17h. Ce soir on va bien s'emmerder ... Même Padma et Fred sont sages ...

Merlin, comment va-t-on ressortir de ce cauchemar ?


	4. 7ème jour

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JK Rowling.

Béta : BettyMars

Bonjour à tous. Aujourd'hui nouveau chapitre et nouvelles galères... si si, le manoir a encore beaucoup de surprises en stock pour notre bande de jeunes pas toujours très futés lol. J'espère que ça vous plaira toujours et à la semaine prochaine pour la suite !

* * *

_Mardi 10 Septembre_

Lundi, soit le 6ème jour de notre calvaire, ce fut le soleil qui nous a réveillés. Oui à travers les trous du rideau, ses rayons sont venus nous chatouiller les narines. Tiens faudrait qu'on rajoute « Rideaux » sur la liste des courses. Ce matin là, le réveil s'est fait dans le calme. Pas de cri, pas de coup de pelle, même pas un gloussement, rien. Merlin, ils sont tous morts il n'y a plus que moi en vie ! « ROOOOOoooFffF » ... Ah non, on est au moins deux. Seamus, on t'a déjà dit que tu ronflais aussi fort que le Poudlard Express ? En fait s'il n'y a pas eu de bruit c'est que pour une fois c'est moi qui suis réveillée la première. Les autres dormant encore, c'était tout calme dans la chambre. Je me suis longtemps demandée pourquoi moi, Miss-toujours-en-retard-car-je-préfère-dormir, je me suis réveillée de bonne heure.

Et puis George s'est collé un peu plus contre moi et j'ai bien senti que son mini lui ne dormait plus lui non plus. Je sens que c'est pour ça que je me suis réveillée ... Merlin, je n'ose même pas imaginer à quoi il rêve. Je fais quoi moi maintenant ? Si je bouge, je le réveille et c'est bien connu un mec au réveil, ça pense pas au petit déjeuner. Soit je ne bouge pas et quand il se réveille, vu son état il ne va pas penser au petit déjeuner. Pourquoi j'ai dormi dans ses bras ? Finalement je crois que ce soir, je vais tenter une approche du côté du furet. Si on ne se tue pas dans la nuit, j'aurais moins de soucis à proposer le petit déjeuner à mini-Draco vu qu'on a déjà été présenté. Un gloussement. Padma fait le même rêve que George ? ... Merlin c'était quoi ça ? C'est Fred qui ronronne comme ça ? Non ? Ne me dites pas qu'ils font des rêves érotiques en symbiose ? Oh non, George tu gardes tes distances ... Doucement je me recule pendant que monsieur j'ai-les-hormones-qui-me-démangent se recolle à moi.

Et je me retrouve rapidement coincée en sandwich, entre mon rouquin excité et mon ex fouine qui en profite pour m'enlacer inconsciemment. J'ai dû être une sacrée vilaine fille pour mériter ça. Surtout que le blond aussi semble passablement excité. Mais c'est quoi là ? La nouvelle lune ? Le premier quartier ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à être dans cet état ! Sauf que du coup, je ne suis pas plus avancée. Quoi que je fasse je suis bloquée. Bon ben solution trois. Je fais semblant de dormir et j'attends qu'ils se réveillent, avec un peu de chance ils se foutent sur la tronche et moi je peux m'éclipser tranquille ...

Je n'ai pas su ce qu'il s'était passé au réveil, pour la simple raison que je m'étais rendormie et que quand j'ai rouvert les yeux, il n'y avait plus personne dans la chambre. Sérieux, ils étaient tous levés et ils ne m'ont même pas réveillée ! J'arrive donc dehors et là Dean me fait un clin d'œil très, très exagéré avant de me sortir :

-Alors Tracey, un te suffit plus, il te faut deux mecs dans ton lit.

Il n'a pas eu le temps de ricaner qu'il s'est pris mon poing dans son nez. Puis je me dis que je vais tenter le « Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? », comme ça je ne me grille pas, j'étais censée dormir ...

- Désolée, il y avait une mouche. Et pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Bah quand on s'est réveillé, t'étais quand même dans les bras de George ET Draco. Je ne te croyais pas comme ça !

Et pan, mon poing gauche était jaloux du droit. Petit air offusqué sur le visage, bouche en cœur, on rougit comme une sainte vierge (Merlin, j'arrive vraiment à faire croire ça moi ?).

- Mais comment oses-tu dire des choses pareilles ? Avant mon petit déjeuner en plus ! T'es horrible !

- Bon Tracey quand t'auras fini ta comédie, tu avoueras que t'as quand même bien dormi entre ces deux mâles.

Padma, merci pour ton soutien. La solidarité féminine tu connais ? Un peu plus loin mon rouquin me regarde toujours de façon lubrique, alors que mon blondinet est prêt à me croquer toute crue. Bon changer de sujet, changer de sujet, changer de sujet ... merlin un sujet ... viiiite ... Ah oui.

-Mais ils ne sont pas encore partis ces têtes de nœud ? C'est qu'ils ont des courses à faire !

Je sais, c'est un peu gros de la part que quelqu'un qui a pioncé plus longtemps que les autres, mais tant pis ... vaut mieux éviter de penser aux mini mâles et leur envie de « faire joujou ».

- Ouais c'est pas faux ça, parce qu'on nous a promis des matelas, des éponges, du chocolat ! Alors on voudrait bien les avoir !

- Pansy, t'as une envie de chocolat ? Tu traines trop avec notre ami Blaise toi !

Tiens elle aussi elle connait la technique du rougir sur demande ? Enfin bref, au bout de quelques longues minutes, nos mâles attendent sur la plage que le bateau du ravitaillement passe pour aller sur la terre ferme. Et nous voilà entre filles. Padma et Daphné s'amusent à me taquiner alors que Pansy me fait la gueule. Ben quoi ? Je n'ai pas choisi d'aller dans les bras de notre ex commun, c'est arrivé comme ça. Je sais qu'elle ne l'aime pas et si j'avais le malheur de seulement penser revenir avec lui, je risque de me retrouver au fond d'un cachot, enchainée aux murs, avec une Pansy sadique faisant tout pour me faire un lavage de cerveau ...

Nous avons décidé ce jour là de ne rien nettoyer. Faut dire que la perspective d'avoir du matos neuf plus tard, nous a bien aidé dans cette direction. Donc on est partie à la recherche des trésors oubliés de ce manoir. On avait déjà visité rapidement le jour de notre arrivée, mais comme on avait pris peur, on ne l'avait pas refait. Du coup on est allée dans les deux étages. Plus on avançait, plus notre moral diminuait de voir autant de poussières. Par contre, on a trouvé une baignoire encore en état de marche (enfin s'il y avait de l'eau au robinet) et ça nous a ravi ! Un bon bain, qui n'en rêverait pas ? On s'est mise d'accord qu'une fois qu'on aurait une bouteille de gaz pour chauffer l'eau et le reste, nous viendrons prendre un bain, tous les deux jours, chacune à tour de rôle. Avec tous les mecs qu'on a ici, on arrivera bien à monter l'eau au deuxième étage non ?

Je dois bien avouer qu'à part cette baignoire, les étages ne nous ont rien apporté d'intéressant. Même pas les robes de la tante Machin. Toutes en miette, merci les mites. Nous avons donc fait un tour du côté de la cave et des dépendances pour faire le tri dans ce qui était utilisable et ce qui ne l'était pas. Daphné, Ginny et Pansy dans les sous terrains, Padma et moi ben dans les dépendances.

Et on en a fait du tri. Déjà tout ce qui était troué, pourri, cassé, on en a fait un grand tas genre décharge, à n'utiliser qu'en dernière urgence. Pour le reste ça nous a pris un temps fou. Déjà qu'on ne connaissait pas la moitié du matériel entreposé. On était en train de se décider pour savoir si on tentait de jeter les clous rouillés pour ne garder que les bons quand on a entendu un cri, ou un gloussement, enfin un son qui résonnait au dehors. On s'est regardé, on a jeté la boite de clous aux ordures et on est sortie. Le bruit retentit à nouveau et cette fois nous avions reconnu la voix de Daphné déformée par l'écho de la cave. En prenant soin de nous armer d'une hache et d'une masse, nous nous sommes dirigées vers la porte épaisse démarquant l'entrée de la cave. Oh pas une petite cave comme dans les HLM Moldues. Non, une grande cave, une immense cave. Toute la surface de la maison qu'elle fait la cave. Mais bien compartimentée en petites salles. Genre des cachots.

On a passé la première salle tranquillement. A part quelques araignées, rien de méchant. Là où ça s'est compliqué, c'est que plus on s'éloignait de la porte, moins on y voyait. Pas de lumière car pas d'électricité. Et vu qu'on est des sorciers, il ne nous est pas venu à l'esprit d'emporter avec nous des lampes de poche. Le sort « Lumos » est bien pratique, quand on peut faire de la magie. La troisième salle possédée un soupirail, donc on a pu voir l'état général. On a pensé qu'on apercevrait quelques squelettes ou ossements morbides, mais rien, juste quelques souris tout au plus. Le bruit résonna encore un fois. Ce n'était pas normal que Daphné ait cette voix étrange. On commençait un peu à avoir peur de ce qu'on allait trouver. Faut dire que sans magie, on aurait bien apprécié que nos garçons soient avec nous. Passé la cinquième salle, plus aucune lumière ne nous indiquait quoi faire. Et on est resté là plantées comme des connes qu'on était à attendre le déluge ... Non on attendait de voir si Daphné pouvait nous guider une fois de plus.

On a bien attendu dix minutes où on n'entendait plus que notre respiration rapide et saccadée. J'ai juré que si on ressortait vivante de cette satanée cave, je revoyais ma position avec Dray ou alors j'en créais une avec George. Padma doit certainement se dire que dans les bras de Fred, elle était bien mieux que là dans le noir, sa masse dans les mains avec pour seule compagnie moi et un tas de petites bestioles. D'un coup ça a dégénéré, et à une vitesse folle. Padma a poussé un cri à m'en percer les tympans en sautant de côté, donc sur moi. Quand je l'ai sentie me pousser, je me suis dis : Tracey, si tu ne te bouges pas, tu te prends la masse quelque part et ça va faire mal. J'ai donc fait un énorme bond sur la droite, un peu en arrière pour l'éviter. J'ai butée contre quelque chose, j'ai échappé ma hache qui est tombée sur autre chose, il y a eu un CRAC retentissant, un bruit assourdissant, un cri lointain, tiens Daph' s'est re-manifestée ... Et le grand trou noir. Je sais on était déjà dans le noir, mais là, j'étais hors service.

Padma m'a dit dès que je me suis réveillée, que quelque chose s'était effondré sur moi et que je m'étais évanouie. Dans le noir et moi dans les vapes, elle a mis un certain temps pour me trouver et me ressortir de là. Il semblerait que quelque chose lui ait couru entre les jambes et qu'elle ait pris peur. Moi j'ai mal au crâne et j'ai qu'une envie : dodo. Elle me relève tant bien que mal, me passe un bras autour de la taille pendant que je tente de m'accrocher à ses épaules. A priori je n'ai rien de cassé, mais le choc fait que j'ai du mal à tenir debout. Et puis là c'est soit on fait demi tour mais on ne sait pas par où car dans le noir et après notre mésaventure, on a perdu nos repères et donc la porte. Soit on suit la voix de Daph' et on avance. On a prit la deuxième solution sachant que si les filles se faisaient agresser, non seulement nos armes étaient quelque part sur le sol au milieu des bêtes étranges, mais moi, à part servir de boulet, je ne serais pas d'une grande utilité.

On arrive dans une autre salle, je sais quel numéro j'ai perdu le fil en même temps que ma lucidité. Mais ce qui est sûr c'est qu'une lueur nous a permis de distinguer où on devait poser nos pieds. Merlin merci d'avoir mis un soupirail ici ! Maintenant ce qui est dommage c'est que la végétation l'encombre un peu, ça n'éclaire pas, ça fait juste une lueur. Un autre bruit. Puis un deuxième et un troisième. Tiens on approche on entend les trois filles. Si j'avais eu l'esprit clair, vu ce qu'on avait entendu, je me serais posée des questions. Mais moi j'étais dans du coton, très concentrée pour mettre un pied devant l'autre. Je crois d'ailleurs qu'à ce moment là, Padma me portait plus qu'autre chose.

- Tracey, réveille-toi, s'il te plait. Je ne vais pas pouvoir te tenir comme ça longtemps.

- 'aisse moi crever là. 'suis bien 'vec les naraignées. Moi veux dodo ...

- Non, reste éveillée ! Ne t'endors pas ce n'est pas le moment ! Tracey, pense que ce soir on va bien manger !

- 'ger ? Miam. 'suis 'tiguée.

- Merde, ça ne marche pas. Pense à ... euh, je ne sais pas ... à George ? Draco ? La chinoise ! Pense à Chang, Tracey, pense à Chang.

- J'vais la tuer celle là, la massacrer, la ...

- C'est bien, pense à avancer en même temps. Et tu lui feras quoi d'autre à la chinoise ?

- Donner à manger à 'lamar g'ant. Dévorée par le basszzzzzz ...

- Par le quoi ? Bon sang Tracey ne t'endors pas !

- ... zzzilic. Ouais faire çzzzzzzzzzzzza zzzzzzzzz ...

Oui je sais, j'ai une conversation merveilleuse quand j'ai une commotion cérébrale. Donc pendant que Padma tentait de me garder en vie, on avançait à pas de fourmi. Les bruitages de nos amis se transformèrent petit à petit en rires un peu hystériques. Une dizaines de minutes plus tard, bien que Padma affirmera qu'il s'agissait de quelques heures, nous nous retrouvons face à une Daphné, une Ginny et une Pansy rondes comme des barriques. Devinez où elles se trouvaient ? Et oui, dans la cave à vin du manoir. Et elles n'ont pas fait que regarder les bouteilles, elles en ont descendues quelques unes. Padma m'en a échappée de surprise. Et alors que je tentais désespérément de dormir, elle s'est laissée emporter.

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! Vous avez bu ? Vous n'avez pas honte ? Vous rendez vous compte que vous nous avez fait une peur monstre ? On a cru qu'il vous était arrivé un malheur et vous, vous picolez comme des alcooliques ?

- Naaaan mais ççça c'est parccce que en fait baaaan on naaan na marrre de c'te baraque et que …

- Bah voulait s'amuser et riiiiiire.

- Oui c'est très drôle, Tracey est à la limite du coma et vous vous buvez comme des trous ! Tracey, t'endors pas !

Et hop, elle me secoue comme un prunier.

- zzzça va ... j'suis cooooooooooooooooool.

- Tracey assis toi. Et ouvre les yeux, bon sang !

- Hey Trac' t'as bu toi zaussi !

- Pansy ferme là ! Tracey debout. Vous trois vous ne bougez pas de là et vous arrêtez de boire ! Cette porte elle donne où ?

Oui parce que la salle était éclairée par un soupirail bien dégagé et Padma n'a pas manqué de voir une porte différente de celles qu'on avait déjà passées.

- Donne sur le couloir, derrière les chiottes où il a dû y avoir un cadavre mort.

- Merci pour les détails, Ginny. Putain de journée ! Dire qu'il y avait un autre accès plus rapide et il a fallu qu'on passe par le long. Tracey si tu oses me claquer dans les bras, je te ressuscite pour te tuer de mes propres mains !

- 'gaffe 'n'est suivi par 'néléphant 'iolet. Mézzzzzzant néléphant 'iolet !

- C'est un cauchemar dans mon cauchemar, vivement que cette journée se finisse.

D'ailleurs pourquoi elle m'en voulait ? Après tout moi je ne savais pas que derrière les toilettes du rez-de-chaussée il y avait un accès direct à la cave à vin. Elle m'a trainé tant bien que mal jusque dans notre chambre commune où elle m'a posée sur le matelas piqué aux acariens avant d'aller chercher de l'eau pour m'hydrater un coup et nettoyer les plaies que j'avais sur le front et les bras. Elle était en train de repartir remplir le verre quand elle s'est arrêté au milieu du hall pour voir les trois alcooliques rigolant, se tenant on ne sait comment sur leurs jambes, arriver avec une bouteille à la main. Ce fut le moment que choisirent les garçons pour revenir de leurs courses, chargés comme des mulets. Padma sortit du manoir en se frottant les tempes avant d'annoncer joyeusement :

- Bon les gars vous tombez bien, j'ai trois poivrotes dans le hall et une morte dans la chambre, j'ai faim, j'ai soif et si vous m'annoncez une catastrophe je vais aller me pendre avec un bout de fil électrique !

- Padma, mon petit éléphant violet, tu n'as pas l'air bien.

- Fred, tes blagues à deux noises tu te les gardes. Est-ce qu'il y a une trousse de secours quelque part ou je peux partir m'ouvrir les veines ?

- Alors c'est sérieux ? Il y a une morte dans la chambre ?

- Pas encore Seamus mais ça ne va pas tarder !

- Et qui en est à pousser son dernier soupir ?

- Pas encore Dean ! Pas encore ! C'est Tracey qui agonisse.

- COMMENT ?

- Putain Malfoy tu calmes tes ardeurs ! J'ai mal au crâne ! Quelque chose s'est effondré sur elle et depuis elle ne va pas bien. Pas bien du tout.

Dray est arrivé ventre à terre dans la chambre pour me voir, plus pâle que lui, couverte de jolies toiles d'araignées super décoratives, mais surtout très évanouie. Dean, Seamus, Ron et les jumeaux, qui étaient entrés à sa suite, durent faire un petit détour pour rattraper les trois filles qui avaient manqué de s'ouvrir le crâne sur les débris de l'escalier. Ils ont fini par les trainer jusqu'à la mer où un bon bain bien chaud les a tout juste dégrisées. Padma et Draco s'occupaient de moi et tentaient de me faire reprendre connaissance tout en me faisant avaler des potions qu'ils avaient en stock.

Une fois Pansy, Daphné et Ginny bien sagement assises au milieu de la plage sous la surveillance de Fred et George, les trois autres garçons se sont occupés de ranger le matériel qu'ils avaient acheté. Les produits d'entretient ont été apportés dans la cuisine, les outils, planches et tout le bardas dans le petit salon anciennement propre, et les matelas, rideaux et draps dans la chambre.

C'est à ce moment là que j'ai repris connaissance en grimaçant de douleur. La lumière m'aveuglant, un pic vert me martyrisant la tête et Dray me criant dans les oreilles. Quand mes idées devinrent un peu plus claires et après avoir avalé quelques fruits, je remarquais enfin mon état. Mes yeux vitreux se sont accrochés à ceux de Padma et dans un gargouillis digne d'un enfant de deux ans, je lui ai fait savoir que j'avais besoin de me laver. Et Padma, royale, a commencé à donner des ordres.

- Dean, Ron : occupez vous de me brancher le gaz sur la cuisinière, Seamus trouve toutes les bassines en fer possible, tu les remplis d'eau propre et tu les fais chauffer. Ensuite tous les trois je veux que vous les montiez au deuxième dans la grande salle de bain et vous m'en remplissez la baignoire de façon à ce que l'eau soit tiède et pas bouillante ! Draco, quand ils monteront les premières eaux, tu montes Tracey et tu ne la lâches pas ! Moi je vais nettoyer la baignoire.

Ils ont pas bronché, ils ont écouté et fait tout bien comme il faut. Bon pour monter les bassines et moi au deuxième en sachant que pour aller au premier il fallait emprunter une échelle, je ne vous raconte pas le merdier. Mais ça a été fait. Et me voilà, dans les bras de mon ex, inquiet comme une mère poule, attendant que Dean verse la dernière bassine dans la baignoire. Et là, un bruit immonde, encore un, retentit dans tout le manoir. Et oui ce manoir va nous tuer rien qu'avec tous ces bruits. Et avant que Padma n'ait dit : « qu'est-ce que c'est encore ? » la baignoire s'est retrouvée deux étages plus bas, éclatée en mille morceaux au milieu d'une énorme flaque d'eau. Padma s'est prise là tête dans les mains en marmonnant des « j'en ai marre, Merlin que j'en ai marre », Draco a resserré sa prise sur moi, de peur que je tombe. Seamus, Ron et Dean, leurs bassines à la main, regardaient effarés ce qu'il restait de leur travail de plus d'une heure.

- Bah j'prendrais pas un bain aujourd'hui alors ... tant pis ...

Oui c'était une remarque très utile, mais j'avais encore les esprits dans le brouillard.

Alors que les cinq autres arrivaient au rez-de-chaussée, sur les lieux du crime et nous regardaient perplexe à travers les trous entre les deux étages, Padma lâcha la pression :

-J'EN AI MARRE DE CETTE PUTAIN DE JOURNEE DE MERDE !

Après m'avoir faite redescendre tout en douceur, Pansy et Daphné enfin dessaoulées, m'ont aidé à me laver dans notre douche extérieure avant qu'on me transporte sur un matelas neuf. Les autres ont vaqué à leurs occupations le temps que mon ex repenti veillait sur mon sommeil. Je ne vous dirais pas comment cette soirée s'est passée, ni si j'ai dormi dans les bras de George ou Draco, mais ce matin alors que tout le monde est encore levé et certainement en train de déjeuner, moi j'ai mal partout et surtout au crâne ...

Merlin que ce manoir pourri peut-être dur quand il s'écroule en poussière sur nous ...


	5. 13ème jour

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JK Rowling.

Béta : BettyMars

Bonjour à tous. Alors oui, je suis d'accord, moi j'arriverais dans une baraque comme celle là, je prends le premier vol et je rentre chez moi… mais sérieux, s'ils étaient repartis ou s'ils avaient campé ailleurs… où aurait été l'intérêt d'en faire une histoire ? Disons que pour l'instant, ils auraient bien besoin d'un peu d'aide… mais elle va peut-être bientôt arriver cette aide … ou pas mdr. Bref, je vous laisse découvrir la suite de leurs (mes)aventures et je vous donne rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour la suite !

* * *

_Lundi 16 Septembre_

Il s'était passé quelques jours depuis que les garçons avaient fait les courses. Quelques jours que Padma semblait zen comme si son coup d'éclat l'avait calmée. Quelques jours que j'ai passés dans un cirage mais alors très noir. Il semblerait que le choc que j'ai reçu dans la cave était plus important que ce qui avait été estimé et que les potions avaient eu quelques effets secondaires. Le lendemain j'ai émergé tout juste le temps pour écrire nos mémoires, remplir mon estomac et prendre les potions. Ensuite c'est un grand trou noir de quelques jours. J'ai fait une réaction allergique il semblerait. Je n'ai pas tout saisi mais je suis restée sans connaissance pendant trois jours. J'ai bien foutu la trouille à tout le monde. Même Ron m'a veillé parait-il. Quoique c'était peut-être lui qui me shootait pour que je ne me réveille pas. Enfin bref, quand je me suis réveillée j'étais complètement en vrac.

Oh et il y a un truc très drôle. Me suis donc réveillé trois jours plus tard ... le vendredi ... Allez, je suis magnanime, je vous fais le calcul : on était le vendredi 13. Heureusement que je ne l'ai pas su tout de suite sinon je me serais certainement forcée à dormir encore un peu. Donc quand j'ai ouvert les yeux j'ai été perdue. Déjà je ne reconnaissais pas l'endroit. Il a fallu que Fred et Padma m'expliquent par deux fois avant que je me rappelle l'histoire : les vacances, le manoir pourri, la cave diabolique et mon accident. Ce qui m'a bien remis les idées en place c'est qu'à un moment Fred a soufflé dans le cou de Padma qui s'est mise à glousser. Là je me suis rappelée. Mais je n'ai pas reconnu la chambre pour la bonne raison que ce n'était pas la même et qu'elle était propre. Sans compter que j'étais dans un lit neuf et non sur un matelas miteux sur le sol. Là on m'a expliqué que les garçons avaient presque fini de nettoyer le jardin de ses mauvaises herbes et que la cour sur le devant avait repris forme habitable. Pendant ce temps là les filles n'avaient pas chaumé. Trois chambres avaient été nettoyées de fond en comble. Et grâce à mon coma, j'ai eu droit à la première. Note pour moi-même : pour avoir des attentions plus souvent, me fracasser le crâne régulièrement ...

Pendant qu'on m'expliquait tout ça, c'était le grand salon qui devait être en train d'avoir droit au ravalement de façade avant d'attaquer les autres chambres. Padma avait décrété que la cuisine pouvait être nettoyée plus tard, le principal étant de pouvoir dormir au propre et se reposer dans une salle dégagée. Forcément avec la chaleur extérieure, manger dehors ne gênait en rien la vie au manoir. Sur ces bonnes paroles, les deux tourtereaux se sont éclipsés et Draco est entré pour prendre son tour de garde. Dit comme ça on dirait que je suis une dangereuse criminelle. Il n'a pas vu tout de suite que j'étais réveillée. Aussi j'ai eu le temps de l'observer et je n'ai pu que penser que l'air de la mer ne lui réussissait pas. Son teint était terne et ses cernes très foncés. Faut avouer qu'un aristo dans une ruine et qui doit utiliser ses dix doigts pour autre chose que se coiffer, c'est assez peu courant.

Enfin bref, là il était en train d'arranger mon drap qui avait glissé. J'aurais bien aimé avoir un miroir, car ma tête en le voyant me border devait être très drôle. Et là il m'a vue. Je crois qu'il n'a pas réagi tout de suite. Ses yeux s'étaient fixés aux miens mais il ne me voyait pas. D'un coup j'ai vu une lueur de compréhension s'allumer. Pour une fois qu'il avait l'air intelligent, je l'ai regardé avec attention. Et là il m'a sauté au cou pour me faire un gros câlin.

- Merlin ! Tracey t'es enfin réveillée !

Et en plus il m'a crié dans les oreilles. Non mais il se prend pour qui l'autre avorton ! Avant que je n'aie fini de mettre en place un plan d'action pour le jeter, ma main droite est allée se loger sur sa joue gauche. Surpris il s'est éloigné et ma main gauche en a profité pour rejoindre sa joue droite.

- TU NE ME TOUCHES PAS !

Je ne sais pas si c'est la surprise ou l'onde de choc de ma voix, mais lui il s'est retrouvé le cul au sol, ses mains sur ses joues blanches décorées de deux traces avec cinq doigts rouges.

- Mais enfin Tracey, tu te rends compte que tu étais dans le coma depuis plus de ...

- Rien à foutre, tu ne m'approches pas ! Tu ne me touches pas ! Tu me regardes pas et si tu pouvais même disparaître ça m'arrangerait !

- ... je me suis inquiété pour toi ...

- Sûrement autant que quand tu as rejoint Chang alors que je t'attendais !

- Tu ne vas pas revenir sur cette histoire !

- Non c'est toi qui ne vas pas revenir sur la notre ! Casse-toi pauv' type !

Il me fait le regard qui tue mais qui me fait bien rire, et avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche, la porte s'ouvrit en grand sur neuf personnes alertées par mon cri et ravies de me revoir. Si si, même Ron m'a fait un câlin ... C'est moi qui me cogne la tête et c'est lui qui trinque ... Je n'ai pas tout saisi mais je suis contente de revoir mes amis. Je suis aussi très pressée de me lever pour profiter du soleil. Ça, ça m'a pris trois jours de plus. Etrangement, Pansy s'est transformée en Molly Weasley. Ça m'a fait tout drôle de l'avoir elle en une maman stricte qui me sermonne !

J'ai donc pu profiter du beau temps une semaine jour pour jour après notre expédition dans la cave. Après avoir aspiré toutes les bouffées d'air frais que je pouvais, j'ai regardé l'avancée des travaux. A part les trous dans la devanture, l'herbe séchée mais courte et la douche au milieu, on ne pouvait presque pas imaginer l'état intérieur du manoir. La porte d'entrée avait été arrangée elle aussi. Je savais pour avoir été prévenue qu'il ne fallait pas trop pousser dessus car elle tenait dans ses gonds, mais ce n'était pas non plus du super solide. L'avantage, c'est que de dehors ça donne l'impression d'être costaud. Et je suis restée deux heures là, posée sur la première marche du perron, à rien faire sauf regarder George et Fred arranger la tonnelle.

A midi on s'est tous retrouvé à l'ombre bienfaitrice d'un manguier, sauvé de la pampa sauvage qui l'entourait. Durant une semaine j'avais presque oublié mon problème de rouquin. Je dis presque car il s'est chargé de me le rappeler en étant aux petits soins avec moi. Une vraie mouche à merde ... je devrais peut-être voir à me laver, je ne dois pas sentir bon s'il me prend pour sa nourriture. En attendant le furet reste bien loin de moi. Il me regarde en douce. Il croit que je ne le vois pas, mais ce n'est pas parce que je me suis assommée que je suis aveugle. Mais il ne m'approche plus. Tant mieux, sinon je risque de devenir méchante comme les éléphants violets ... Euh ... je tiens ça d'où ? Merlin comme si je n'étais pas assez cinglée comme ça ...

L'après midi, j'ai attrapé mon éponge, mon seau de détergent, ma brosse et mon balai et j'ai décidé d'attaquer enfin cette cuisine. Padma, Daphné et Pansy s'occupaient des trois autres chambres du rez-de-chaussée. Merlin qu'il est immense ce manoir ... Ginny a été affectée aux toilettes ... il parait que c'était un clin d'œil spécial, mais je n'ai pas tout saisi là non plus. Trois jours dans le coma et une journée comme légume et vous êtes étrangers à tout ce qui vous entoure ... Les garçons s'occupaient de dégager les gravas du petit salon et du hall. Oui parce qu'ils avaient l'intention d'enfin virer l'escalier, surtout que maintenant il fallait aussi d'occuper des dégâts causés par la chute de la baignoire. Ça je m'en souviens vaguement. Enfin je sais que je l'ai vue tomber mais après le reste ...

J'ai dû demander l'aide de Dean, Draco et Seamus pour déplacer l'énorme cuisinière à bois afin de déloger la famille souris qui avait élu domicile dessous. C'est à ce moment là qu'un bruit étrange retentit. Un frisson collectif nous a transis. Un bruit étrange dans ce manoir était synonyme de nouvelle catastrophe. On est sorti de la cuisine pour nous diriger vers le hall. Dean était en tête, mon balai dans les mains ... t'as raison Thomas, si le plafond tombe, ce balai te protègera bien ... Seamus en deuxième, les yeux vadrouillant à toute vitesse pour essayer de voir ce qui allait se casser. Draco avant mis sa main sur mes épaules pour m'apporter une protection sans doute. Moi trop occupée à prévoir la catastrophe, je me n'en suis même pas rendu compte. Le bruit retentit une deuxième fois. Plus fort. On en a déduit qu'on se rapprochait de la source à problèmes mais on n'arrive pas à l'identifier. Ça ressemblait à un mélange de gargouillis de ventre de Pansy quand elle a faim et d'un réveil qui aurait pris l'eau.

- Ça doit être une bête pour faire ce bruit.

Nous annonce d'une voix peu tranquille Seamus qui en profite pour attraper le balai serpillère pour se défendre. Fred et George nous rejoignent chacun portant une planche plus ou moins vermoulue provenant des restes décomposés de la cheminée effondrée. Moi j'attrape le porte manteau alors que Dray me lâche pour attraper un bout de tuyauterie avant de se mettre devant moi. Les filles se pointent en fronçant les sourcils. Ginny armées de ses gants mapa et de sa brosse à chiottes, Padma d'un morceau de chaise cassé, Daphné d'une tringle à rideau et Pansy du coussin qu'elle devait certainement dépoussiérer ... Le bruit se fait entendre une fois de plus. Ça vient bien du hall. Mais d'où ? Et on est là, à chercher partout quand d'un coup, et c'est le cas de le dire, des coups sont frappés à la porte d'entrée. On s'approche tous en se mettant en position d'attaque. Prêts à bondir sur ce gibier qui prend soin de frapper avant d'entrer ... Faudrait peut-être qu'on y réfléchisse plus avant de se faire des films ...

- Oh ! Y a quelqu'un ?

- Ce n'est pas l'heure de la sieste ouvrez nous !

CRAAAAAAAAC.

Bah ça fallait s'y attendre. La porte elle avait beau être arrangée, elle n'était pas solide, alors se faire frapper dessus comme ça ... elle n'a pas apprécié Et là un étrange tableau se fige. Nous et nos armes de pacotille en position d'attaque, regardant ahuris la porte qui vient de s'écrouler au sol. De l'autre côté de cette porte, Blaise, le bras encore en l'air d'avoir trop frappée, Parvati et Hermione, elles aussi complètement ahuries les yeux fixés sur la même et unique porte. Un ange est passé. On est resté comme ça pendant quelques longues, mais très longues secondes. Puis nous les avons regardés. Eux nous ont regardés. Un deuxième ange est passé, puis un troisième en faisant la roue. Puis tout un groupe d'anges, y en a même qui se tripotaient. Puis un troupeau de licornes. Suivies d'hippogriffes. Et enfin des dragons. Et ne nous on ne bougeait toujours pas. C'est Parvati qui a rompu le silence.

- C'est quoi ce merdier ?

- Bienvenue dans notre beau et grand merdier en ruine ma Parvati Chérie !

- C'est quoi cet accueil ?

- Disons qu'on s'attendait à une nouvelle catastrophe Hermione de mon cœur.

Blaise était trop ébahi pour parler. Mais à son regard et sa bouche grande ouverte on sentait bien qu'il était sous le choc ... Et oui ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on part pour des vacances de rêve et qu'on se retrouve dans un hall ressemblant comme deux goûtes d'eau à la cabane hurlante ... Mais sans le loup garou ... quoique, on n'a pas encore bien fouillé le deuxième étage ...

Après qu'on ait posé nos armes, nos gants mapa et nos coussins, on est allé étreindre les nouveaux arrivants. Les valises sont restées dans le hall pendant qu'on s'est installé dans le grand salon pour mettre les autres au courant du calvaire dans lequel on a mis les pieds, les mains et tout ce qu'on pouvait y mettre. C'est marrant comme de joyeux d'être en vacances ils sont devenus livides au fil de la conversation ...

- T'inquiète pas Parv', si Tracey n'a pas encore réussi à mourir c'est qu'on peut en survivre.

- Je t'emmerde Weasley !

- Ah ça faisait longtemps tiens ! Tracey tu t'énerves et je te frappe jusqu'à ce que tu retournes dans le coma et toi Ron, je me ferais une joie de t'envoyer l'y rejoindre !

Attention une Ginny sous pression ... tous aux abris ...

- Tracey a fait un coma ?

- T'inquiète Blaise, je vais bien maintenant. C'était juste un petit accident de rien du tout ...

Et voilà que j'ai un Blaise qui me serre trèèèèès fort dans ses bras en me chuchotant que décidément je les ferais toutes. Par contre revoilà le furet grogneur. Il commence à me gonfler, si mes amis n'ont pas le droit de me serrer dans leurs bras, lui il va finir avec le cadavre dans les toilettes de Gin' ! D'ailleurs il se prend un regard noir de Ginny et Pansy. Je sens qu'elles, elles vont lui faire ravaler ses grognements.

Après cette petite réunion au sommet, on leur fait faire le tour du propriétaire après avoir déposer leurs valoches dans les chambres. D'ailleurs les filles ont bien bossées, maintenant on a six chambres de libres. On va pouvoir avoir un peu plus d'intimité. Enfin façon de parler bien sûr. Moi j'ai toujours ma chambre de convalescente et je crois que je vais la garder jusqu'au bout. De toute façon elle me plait bien malgré son papier défraichi. Padma et Fred ont eux aussi leur chambre bien à eux depuis qu'elle est propre ... tant mieux pour nous. Maintenant qu'il y a plus de place mais aussi des nouveaux arrivants, les pièces sont réparties façon affinités : Hermione et Ronnie dans une, Parvati et Dean dans une autre. Dans les deux restantes on trouve Seamus et Blaise d'un côté et Daphné, Pansy et Ginny dans la dernière ... Je ne serais pas étonnée qu'elles y aient cachée quelques bouteilles. Et du coup moi je me retrouve encore une fois avec mon blond et mon rouquin. Dean et Ron en ont ricané un moment avant de se manger mon éponge et le savon de la cuisine. Lui il est là depuis le temps de la tante machin ... il doit être super bon ... Yeurk !

Le soir est arrivé et nous nous sommes retrouvés dehors, comme avant mon accident. Chacun a pris une douche froide au milieu de la cour avant de se retrouver autour d'un repas fait de poissons cuits idéalement par Fred (il s'améliore, il sera bientôt bon à marier ... ), de fruits ramassés par Seamus et Daphné et des restes de viande séchée et de chocolat, derniers vestiges du précédent ravitaillement. C'est ainsi qu'on s'est retrouvé à rire de l'arrivée des trois derniers. Faut dire que le bruit n'a toujours pas été identifié et que les BRNI comme on les appelle : les Bruit Retentissants Non Identifiés, nous ça nous angoisse. Parvati et Hermione se foutent ouvertement de nous ... Allez-y les filles, quand vous aurez eu droit à deux-trois BRNI très catastrophiques, vous comprendrez mieux notre position.

De fil en aiguille, à force de plaisanteries et moqueries, la conversation nous a apporté un début d'explication.

- Je sais maintenant que vous êtes des froussards de première classe, mais quand même vous avez mis un temps fou à nous répondre ! Si on n'avait pas cassé la porte ...

- Ouais d'ailleurs merci de nous l'avoir cassée, on n'était pas sûr de vouloir la garder réparée ...

- Arrête de bougonner Dean ! Ta porte je t'ai dit qu'elle ne tiendrait pas !

- Et alors moi au moins j'ai essayé de faire quelque chose : pas comme Môssieur Finnigan qui préfère couper l'herbe au fin fond du terrain !

- On se calme les gars ou alors je me fâche ! Donc je disais, que quand même, vous aviez peur qu'on soit une horriiiiiible bête féroce, mais vous n'avez pas réfléchi qu'un monstre ne sonne pas à la porte !

- Parce que vous avez sonné ?

- Bien sûr.

- Oh Merlin alors c'était ça !

Daphné éclaire-moi car je ne sais pas si ce sont les restes de potion mais moi je n'ai pas compris. Remarque qu'il semblerait que je ne sois pas la seule dans ce cas là, donc ce ne sont pas les potions ...

- Mais oui, ce bruit immonde qu'on a entendu, ce n'était pas une bête ! C'était la sonnette d'entrée !

Et là on s'est tous mis à la regarder avec des yeux de merlans frits en répétant après elle « la sonnette d'entrée ».

- Putain ! C'était la putain de sonnette de la porte ! On a flippé pour une putain de sonnette !

- Gin', modère tes mots. Tu deviens grossière et ça ne plairait pas à maman.

Et pan, George s'est pris une tape sur le crâne. Ron est celui qui reste le plus sceptique. Aussi il s'est levé pour aller sonner. Histoire de vérifier. Il a posé le doigt dessus et l'horrible BRNI s'est fait entendre. Il s'est retourné vers nous :

- C'est quoi son problème à cette sonnette ?

- Je dirais que c'est toi.

- Davis ta gueule !

- Moi aussi je t'aime Ronnie Chéri !

Il me lance un regard très noir avant d'appuyer de nouveau sur la sonnette. Et là c'est le drame. La catastrophe. Enfin pour Ron. Des étincelles ont jailli du petit bouton de porcelaine lançant des décharges électriques au garçon. Bon de petites décharges. Mais des décharges quand même. Ron s'est mis à faire la danse de la douleur. Ça ressemble beaucoup à la danse de la pluie d'ailleurs. Et tout ça pendant que le bouton de la sonnette prenait feu. Draco s'est levé à une vitesse pas croyable, il a enlevé son tee-shirt et a éteint les flammes avec ... Il est vraiment très mignon torse nu et en action ... Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi, c'est qu'un pauv' type de toute façon !

- On a l'électricité ! ON A L'ELECTRICITE !

Et le temps que Pansy nous fasse la danse de la victoire, un autre BRNI immonde venant du fond de la maison nous coupe toutes nos envies. On est tous rentré et on a cherché d'où ça venait. Et on a trouvé. Oui on a eu l'électricité ... c'est là que j'ai appris que les garçons avaient trifouillé dans le générateur sans succès visible. Finalement, ça doit être un vieux Brossbur ce générateur, long au démarrage. Alors oui, on AVAIT l'électricité car le tableau électrique venait d'exploser à cause d'un court-circuit ...

On était pourtant à deux doigts ! Deux doigts ! Finalement on a rangé notre nourriture dans le placard, vu que le frigo n'est toujours pas d'actualité, et on est parti se coucher.

Après avoir bataillé un moment, je me retrouve donc au milieu de mon lit, George à ma droite, Draco à ma gauche, tous les deux loin de moi comme si j'avais la peste. Tant mieux, avec un peu de chance il n'arrivera rien cette nuit ... Au pire, je file sur le canapé et je les laisse se tripoter dans le lit ...

Merlin pourvu que demain aucun BRNI ne vienne troubler notre journée ...


	6. 40 et 41ème jours

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JK Rowling.

Béta : BettyMars

Bonjour à tous. Ah les BRNI, voilà un truc qui va longtemps les faire flipper lol. Est-ce qu'avec les nouveaux arrivants la vie sera plus facile ? Est-ce que parmi eux certains sauront remettre l'électricité ou l'eau ou un escalier dans le hall ? Le mieux c'est de lire la suite hein ?

Après avoir un peu détaillé leurs débuts difficiles, nous faisons un petit bond d'une 30aine de jours. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine pour la suite !

* * *

_Dimanche 13 Octobre_

Les journées passent et trépassent et nous, nous sommes toujours dans notre ruine. C'est désespérant de voir le boulot qu'on abat et les résultats qu'on obtient. Bon c'est déjà bien pour des sorciers qui, sans magie, ont du mal à se dépatouiller. Le rez-de-chaussée est enfin habitable, youpi on est les meilleurs. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on s'en ai vu ... Les dix chambres sont opérationnelles, le salon est tout beau, le petit salon est presque nickel, la cuisine ressemble enfin à une cuisine et le hall est propre, net et bien dégagé. Et toujours sans escalier ... Les trous dans les murs extérieurs de ce même étage ont été tous rebouchés, ainsi que ceux dans la toiture. Faut dire qu'on a eu droit à deux journées d'orages très violents il y a trois semaines qui ont décidé les garçons à nous boucher tout ça. Bon il leur manque les murs des deux étages à finir, mais ils tiennent le bon bout ...

C'était le Samedi 23 septembre. On a été réveillé très tôt le matin par un coup de tonnerre retentissant. George a sursauté tellement fort qu'il a glissé par terre. Vu que du coup il était levé, il a entrainé Draco avec lui pour bloquer la porte d'entrée. Elle avait été arrangée deux jours avant mais comme d'hab, elle ne tenait que parce qu'elle avait envie de tenir. Du coup ils ont disparu pendant quelques longues minutes où je me suis retrouvée toute seule dans un grand lit, la tête sous les draps car moi les orages ... je n'aime pas beaucoup. Quand j'ai entendu la porte se rouvrir j'ai sorti ma tête de sa protection de coton pour vérifier que c'était bien les garçons qui revenaient.

Là brusquement j'ai eu un coup de chaud ... fiouuuu ... mon rouquin et mon blond, torse nu avec juste un bas de pyjama tombant sur leurs hanches ... éclairés par les éclairs ... Merlin, j'ai beau les avoir comme ça dans mon lit tous les soirs, tous les deux, là j'en aurais bavé. D'ailleurs c'est ce que j'ai dû faire car ils se sont regardés étonnés avant de revenir se coucher chacun de leur côté. Ils ont tous juste eu le temps de s'installer pour finir la nuit qu'un horrible coup de tonnerre me faisait faire un bond. Et me voilà, tremblant comme une feuille dans une tempête, la tête de nouveau sous les draps. Les garçons se sont rapprochés de moi pour m'enlacer et me rassurer. Moi j'étais aux anges et je me suis remise à baver ...

Quand on s'est levé quelques heures plus tard, on a rejoint tout le monde dans le grand salon pour le petit déjeuner et pour savoir ce qu'on allait faire de la journée. Les garçons ont décidé de finir d'évacuer le grand escalier en morceaux. Comme ils ne pouvaient pas rejoindre le tas « déchèterie » à l'extérieur à cause de la tempête, ils sont passés par la cave. D'ailleurs ce jour là ils ont grillé plus de la moitié de notre stock de bougies. Enfin, en allumant des bouts de paraffine dans toutes les salles sombres des souterrains, ils ont pu déposer tout l'escalier dans la première salle près de l'entrée qu'on avait utilisé avec Padma pour rejoindre nos alcooliques pas si anonymes que ça. Ça leur a pris toute la journée à faire ses allers et retours.

Pour les filles c'était bien différent. Faire le ménage alors que l'eau courante est dehors sous la pluie et le vent ... donc Daphné et Padma ont fait quelques parties d'échec, Pansy, Parvati et Hermione des parties de dés pendant que Ginny et moi étions dans la cuisine à apprivoiser la famille de souris que je n'avais pas eu le cœur à tuer. Ça a d'ailleurs fait tout un foin mais j'ai tenu bon, je me suis faite l'avocate des bébés souris et j'ai gagné ! Enfin j'ai eu l'aide de Ginny dans l'affaire.

C'est pour ça que nous sommes toutes les deux à nous en occuper. Nous étions ainsi en train de papoter de tout et surtout de rien, moi donnant un peu de fromage à Maman souris, Ginny caressant Bébé souris numéro 4 qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. Tout d'un coup, Gin' n'a plus répondu à mes questions. Je lui ai jeté un œil pour savoir s'il y avait un problème et j'ai vu qu'elle se faisait goutter dessus. J'ai regardé le plafond et j'ai eu confirmation que de l'eau s'infiltrait. On a reposée notre souris familly et nous nous sommes dirigées vers le hall. Puis après être montées deux étages plus haut, et sur le pas de la porte donnant sur la pièce située au dessus de la cuisine, nous avons pu constater que le toit était franchement pourri. Oui, un trou permettait à la pluie violente d'entrer dans ce qui aurait dû être un dressing et qui était devenu une piscine. Il y avait plusieurs centimètres d'eau au sol qui s'activaient pour passer entre les lattes du plancher pour rejoindre la pièce du dessous puis la cuisine. On s'est regardé deux secondes.

- Gin', je crois que je sais comment continuer à nettoyer ma cuisine.

- Vais chercher quelques bassines, Choux.

- Ok je m'occupe de trouver des cordes pour les descendre quand elles seront pleines et le tour sera joué.

- Pourquoi ne pas demander aux garçons de nous les descendre ?

- Non laisse les finir avec l'escalier. Et puis comme ça, il n'y a pas de jaloux, ils restent tous dans la cave.

- Ouais t'as raison. Allez au boulot, et que cette cuisine brille !

C'est peut-être parce que j'ai eu droit à une semaine de repos, mais rester une journée enfermée à ne rien faire, ça me gonflait passablement. L'idée d'astiquer m'a rendu joyeuse pour le reste de l'après midi. Je sais je suis très idiote par moment ... Nous sommes donc allées déposer des bassines une peu partout au deuxième étage sous les ouvertures du toit. Vu le vent, la pluie entrait en rafales dans la maison. On avait tout juste fini l'installation qu'on était déjà trempées. On a passé une bonne partie de notre temps à descendre les lourdes bassines sans les renverser. Puis on a fait chauffer l'eau et on a fait la fête à la poussière et au gras dans le rire et la bonne humeur. On s'est bien défoulées aussi. Une bataille d'eau s'est engagée entre nous deux. La souris familly a discrètement fui loin de nous pendant qu'on s'envoyait l'eau par casseroles interposées. De temps en temps à force de rire, on échappait les casseroles qui allaient se fracasser sur les murs derrière nous.

- Par tous les saints ! C'est quoi ce bordel ?

Je crois qu'on faisait beaucoup de bruit et que ça a attiré l'attention de nos garçons. Enfin pas tous, George, Dean, Blaise et Seamus. Les autres devaient être loin dans les dédales sous terrain. On a fait nos têtes « petites filles prises en flagrant délit », un regard de chien battu et une petite moue innocente et ils en avaient oublié ce qu'on faisait. Tant mieux, ça nous a permis de les arroser en traitre ! En cinq minutes, les garçons étaient aussi trempés que nous. Mais ce sont aussi des garçons et ils ont plus de force que nous. Seamus avait réussi à attraper Gin', enfin attrapé ... Il l'avait plaqué au sol, s'était assis dessus et lui vidait un faitout rempli d'eau dessus. Moi j'ai réussi à rester libre ... deux secondes de plus avant que Blaise ne m'attrape et ne m'assoit dans l'évier pendant que George m'arrosait. Dean rigolait aux éclats assis près de la porte à nous regarder nous battre.

Il nous a bien fallu un quart d'heure pour nous remettre et nous calmer. Puis quand la cuisine est redevenue tranquille, un silence gêné s'est installé. Sur le coup on n'a pas compris pourquoi les garçons rougissaient en détournant les yeux. Puis on a vu ... Faire le ménage en short et tee-shirt c'est bien, mais le tout mouillé, ça ne cachait plus grand-chose de notre poitrine. On a roulé des yeux devant ces mecs qui perdent leurs moyens comme des jouvencelles. On a fini par se diriger dans le hall pour rejoindre nos chambres et nous changer. Sur le chemin on a croisé Fred, Ron et Draco qui nous ont regardées avec un regard sombre qui ne cachait rien de leurs pensées hormonales. Enfin Fred et Ron regardaient au plafond car Gin' c'est quand même leur sœur et que du coup ils préféraient ne pas nous regarder du tout. Et tout ça pendant qu'au grand salon, les copines jouaient sans rien entendre ... Trop loin de la cuisine !

Le soir au moment de nous coucher, le climat dans le manoir était bien moins gai. La tempête était toujours là et l'eau s'infiltrait toujours autant. Tout comme le lendemain matin à notre réveil. Ginny a retrouvé notre souris familly dans un coin du couloir afin de la garder au chaud dans le grand salon avec nous. Grand salon qui comme par miracle semblait épargné par les eaux. Les garçons ont continué à déblayer les gravas du petit salon avant de nous rejoindre en milieu d'après midi, crevés et moroses. Deux jours sans sortir, sans pouvoir se laver autrement qu'avec l'eau qui entrait par le toit. On commençait aussi à ressentir les effets de l'humidité. Pansy et Hermione avaient ressorti leurs gros pulls de leurs bagages. Parvati avait trouvé sa place au chaud dans les bras de Dean alors que Fred et Padma roucoulaient toujours. Faut pas croire, s'embrasser à en perdre le souffle ça réchauffe. Et comme la fois précédente, Daphné chantonnait mais déjà nous savions que ce soir, on allait s'emmerder. D'ailleurs ça n'a pas loupé, on venait tout juste de manger quand chacun est retourné dans sa chambre. George et moi avons parlé pendant des heures, allongés dans notre lit alors que Draco nous écoutait à côté sans rien dire, même pas un petit grognement.

La troisième journée, la pluie s'était arrêtée. Mais le soleil n'était toujours pas là. Le ciel était couvert et menaçait de refaire des siennes. Les garçons ont pris sur eux et sont montés sur le toit. Ils ont passé la journée entière à reboucher le plus de trous possibles. Ginny, Pansy et moi sommes retournées nous occuper de la cuisine. Padma et Parvati remplissaient toutes les bassines avec de l'eau propre et re-remplissaient celles qu'on utiliser pour le ménage. Plus la journée avançait pour le vent se levait. Il fallait faire des réserves d'eau au cas où. Daphné et Hermione ont épongé les parties inondées dans les étages puis ont commencé à nettoyer le hall enfin débarrassé de son escalier. Et heureusement qu'on avait prévu car il a fait un temps pourri deux jours de plus. Du coup le bateau de ravitaillement n'a pu passer en temps et en heure et nous avons dû attendre la fin de la tempête pour manger correctement. Je dois avouer qu'en trois semaines, même avec tous nos problèmes, on avait réussi à trouver un rythme de croisière. Mais là, toute cette pluie et ce mauvais temps nous a bien sapé le moral. On était presque autant démoralisés qu'aux premiers jours.

Mais le soleil est revenu et nous avons repris nos activités de bricolage. Enfin il a fallu réparer les dégâts occasionnés avant de continuer. Une partie de la toiture était au milieu du terrain, la tonnelle était détruite, des arbres couchés, des volets arrachés et la porte d'entrée ... ben elle n'avait pas bougée ! Elle a tenue toute la tempête ! Qu'est-ce qu'on était fière d'elle ...

Avec l'aide de Ginny et de souris familly, la cuisine a vite été terminée et nous avons pu enfin nous en servir comme une vraie cuisine ! Ce jour là on est allé chercher quelques bouteilles dans la cave à vin et on leur a fait la fête. Un peu trop certainement mais c'était une belle fête ! Même les rongeurs ont eu droit à leur ration. La cuisine a été autant arrosée, si ce n'est plus, que nos diplômes. On n'a dû aller se coucher qu'aux premières lueurs du jour ... et on a perdu la journée suivante à dormir et faire passer notre gueule de bois. D'ailleurs au réveil, Draco et moi nous nous sommes réveillés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, comme quelques mois auparavant et nous avons bien remarqué l'absence du rouquin. On n'a pas cherché à comprendre car de toute façon l'alcool toujours présent dans nos organismes nous en empêchait. Le reste de la journée, on l'a tous passé sur la plage à profiter du soleil pendant que les courageux tentaient de ne pas se noyer en nageant dans la mer malgré leurs trois grammes d'alcool dans le sang.

Il y a une semaine et demie, le jeudi 3 octobre, les quatre autres chambres avaient été nettoyées entièrement. Mais bizarrement seules deux personnes ont changé de dortoir. Daphné et George nous ont fait un sacré rapprochement. Et mon rouquin a quitté mon lit pour rejoindre notre amie dans une nouvelle chambre. Du coup je me retrouve seule avec mon ex, alors que Ginny et Pansy avait un peu plus de place dans leur lit. Deux par chambre, voilà comment on était regroupé. Hier on a encore fait la fête. Oui parce qu'à part le petit salon qui n'est pas encore totalement propre, tout le bas est nickel et qu'on était très fiers de nous ! Nous, pauvres filles, nous avons développé de bons muscles gracieux grâce à tout notre ménage et déplacement de bassines. Mais comparé aux garçons ce n'est rien. Eux, à travailler dehors, sur les murs, le toit, qu'ils ont si bien arrangé que même s'il y a une autre tempête il tiendra, ils sont musclés, bronzés (même la fouine ! C'est pour dire !). On a des Dieux rien que pour nous. Les soirs quand Draco vient se coucher, Merlin mais j'en oublierais presque ce qu'il a fait et si je ne me contrôlais pas, je suis sûre que je lui sauterais dessus !

Enfin bref, cet après midi nous sommes tous au bord de l'eau ou dans l'eau. Nous avons décidé de nous offrir quelques jours de repos bien mérité. Parvati et Hermione sont montées respectivement sur les épaules de Dean et Ron et chacune essaye de faire tomber l'autre. A l'aide des coups et de cris, une lutte acharnée s'est ouverte entre les deux équipes. Hermione a bu la tasse une fois à cause de Dean qui avait fait un croche-patte à Ron. Ce même Ron s'est royalement étalé dans la mer emportant avec lui son fardeau. Hermione lui a d'ailleurs passé un savon pour l'avoir échappée. Et puis elle est remontée sur ses épaules pour prendre sa revanche. C'est devenu très drôle. Les filles tentant de faire tomber l'autre, et les garçons tenant leurs copines tout en essayant de déstabiliser son vis-à-vis ... Olala, je crois que les quatre autres garçons ont décidé de nous coller à l'eau. Pansy vient d'y être projetée et Ginny est en mauvaise posture. Je crois que je vais arrêter l'écriture là avant que ce cahier finisse vingt mille lieux sous les ...

_Lundi 14 Octobre. 8h55_

Et oui, comme je l'avais pensé, nous avons tous finis dans l'eau à jouer comme des petits chiots enragés. Puis quand le soleil s'est baissé sur l'horizon et que nos ventres se sont mis à crier famine, nous sommes rentrés. On est chacun passé à la douche extérieure car il n'y avait toujours pas d'eau dans la maison. Le paravent est tout neuf. Le premier que j'avais fait a été emporté par la tempête et on ne l'a plus jamais revu. Il a donc fallu en refaire un, qu'on ne sort de la maison que pour l'utiliser. Ce serait con de le perdre lui aussi. Quand on fut tous lavés et changés nous nous sommes retrouvés dans la cuisine autour de la grande table pour manger comme des rois car le ravitaillement avait eu lieu la veille. La nuit était tombée et nos petits couples se sont sentis d'âme romantique. Hermione et Ron se sont retrouvés sur la plage. Parvati et Dean sur cette même plage mais isolés des deux autres. Padma et Fred ont investi un coin tranquille au milieu d'un bosquet de bananier. George et Daphné ont choisi de monter sur le toit ... Pour voir les étoiles de plus près. Dans le grand salon, Seamus et Draco jouaient aux échecs tranquillement alors que Gin' et moi nous jouions avec nos bébés souris. Blaise et Pansy étaient posés dans le canapé en train de parler avec animation de ... je ne sais quoi, mais ça avait l'air passionnant comme tout.

Quand la fatigue s'est faite sentir, nous avons tous regagné nos chambres. Etonnamment ça ne m'a pas gêné de me blottir dans les bras de Draco. Lui bien sûr s'est bien garder de m'en faire la réflexion et m'a accueilli bras ouverts. C'est marrant comme tout peut changer quand on est à l'autre bout du monde dans un lieu impossible où il faut se serrer les coudes si on ne veut pas virer dingue. Mais cette nuit encore nous avons été réveillés, non pas par une tempête mais par un cri. Et ça a été le branle-bas d'combat. On est tous arrivé dans le hall avec une arme chacun. Hermione, Parvati et Blaise ont, semble-t-il, ravalé leurs moqueries comme quoi on était des froussards et s'étaient équipés de quelques bâtons ...

Enfin on était presque tous : il manquait George et Daphné. Après concertation, on est allé voir dans leur chambre mais nous n'avons trouvé qu'un lit non défait. Donc ils ne sont pas revenus de leur balade d'amoureux. On a alors monté les étages pour les retrouver. Au premier nous n'avons rien trouvé que poussière et décombres. Un état pire que le rez-de-chaussée à notre arrivée, mais il semblerait que rien de récent ne soit arrivé. On est monté au deuxième et on a croisé George affolé.

- Daph' a un problème, et je ne peux pas la sortir de là !

- Calme-toi George, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Venez, je vous explique après.

Et on l'a suivi dans une des pièces qui devait être un salon particulier avec froufrous et autres fanfreluches.

- Elle est là.

- Où ?

Seamus, aurais-tu le troisième œil ? C'était exactement la question qu'on se posait tous : où ? Oui parce qu'on a beau être mal réveillés, ça m'étonnerait que sur les treize personnes ici présentes seul George puisse la voir. Et d'un coup une petite voix derrière le fauteuil nous a avertis.

- Je suis ici ...

On s'est approché et une partie d'entre nous, dont moi, a éclaté de rire alors que Daphné maussade, continuait sur sa lancée.

- ... coincée dans le plancher.

Et oui, Daphné était bien coincée dans le plancher à partir de la taille. Si on avait bien fait attention, sûre qu'on aurait vu ses jambes gigoter au plafond quand on a cherché au premier étage. Apparemment, elle marchait tranquillement quand le plancher s'est cassé et elle est passée à travers. Mais elle était vraiment coincée car il a fallu George, Fred et Dean pour la sortir de ce mauvais pas. Une fois en sécurité dans les bras de son chéri et les rires un peu calmés, Blaise a lui aussi posé une question existentielle :

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais ici ?

Et là notre brave Daphné s'est mise à rougir et a marmonné deux-trois mots.

- On a rien compris Daph'.

-JE SUIS SOMNANBULE ! CA TE VA COMME REPONSE ?

- Tu peux le redire plus fort ? Je crois qu'en Alaska ils ne t'ont pas entendue.

- Malfoy ferme là.

Daphné lançait des regards noirs à Draco qui lui en lançait à Pansy qui venait de le rembarrer. Puis Ginny s'est assise à côté de notre passe-muraille, enfin passe-plancher.

- Bah ce n'est pas grave, Tu sais, la nuit, Pansy parle, Seamus ronfle comme un bœuf enrhumé, Ron se tripote, Tracey gémit, Padma glousse, Fred ronronne, Draco grogne et Blaise ricane. Toi tu te balades. Bon c'est vrai que dans une baraque comme celle-ci c'est assez dangereux. Mais ça ne fait que rajouter un certain charme à notre groupe d'animaux de cirque.

Comment ça je gémis ? Hum, bref ... Après que certains aient grogné, ou alors aient rougi ou encore ricané, un grand rire accompagna les derniers mots de notre petite rousse de poche. Oui, on est vraiment des spécimens de foire. Mais au moins ça fait de l'animation. Nous sommes tous redescendu nous coucher pour finir notre nuit tranquillement.

Merlin, depuis quand on ne s'affole plus de l'étrangeté environnante quand ça nous attrape au milieu de la nuit ?


	7. 85ème jour

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JK Rowling.

Béta : BettyMars

Bonjour à tous ! ah, les travaux avancent doucement mais surement, les couple se forme, Tracey se laisse progressivement attendrir par Draco et la vie au manoir n'est plus aussi difficile qu'au début. Pour les nouveaux arrivants qui viendront pas la suite, il en reste encore 5 au total, mais je n'en dit pas plus. Mais cela va-t-il durer ? Hum… je vous laisse découvrir ça )

Bonne semaine et profitez bien du soleil maintenant qu'il y en a un peu lol

A mercredi prochain pour la suite !

* * *

_Mercredi 27 Novembre_

Olala, je vais finir par culpabiliser de ne pas écrire plus souvent dans ce cahier ... même pas une fois par mois. Et pourtant ce n'est pas comme si rien ne nous arrivait. Bon certes, je reconnais que les premières deux semaines et un peu plus depuis mon dernier passage dans ce journal de bord, nous n'avons rien foutu donc il ne nous est pas arrivé grand-chose. Oui parce qu'on avait décidé de s'octroyer quelques jours de repos et que finalement on s'est payé plus de quinze jours de glandage excessif. L'avantage d'être perdu sur une ile du pacifique c'est le climat. Il est tropical ce climat. Et donc ici il n'y a pas d'hiver. Certes on a des journées très pluvieuses, mais quoi qu'il arrive il ne fait jamais moins de 20 °.

Encore heureux que le toit du manoir soit en état, car les mini tempêtes se succèdent par chez nous. A croire qu'il y a un mini climat sur l'ile. C'est bien simple, les jours où il fait bon, on se retrouve tous à la plage, à bronzer, se baigner, s'amuser et surtout à profiter de ce qui à l'origine sont des VACANCES ! Du coup Draco tape régulièrement dans son compte bancaire pour nous offrir des repas de rois. Bon avec un frigo ce serait mieux pour la conservation car le bateau de ravitaillement passe tous les trois à quatre jours. Ça dépend de son humeur. Du bateau, pas du frigo ... lui sans électricité il ne marche toujours pas ... Et par contre les jours où il pleut, c'est plus compliqué. Il n'y a qu'un jeu d'échec, deux jeux de cartes normales et un de dés pour quatorze personnes. Ça fait un peu juste quand tout le monde veut les échecs ... Bref. Ces jours là on se retrouve tous dans le grand salon, avec un bon feu dans la cheminée (qui tient) car l'humidité ça fait froid.

Mais qu'il fasse bon ou pas, on ne se laisse pas aller. On fête nos vacances tous les jours ! La cave à vin de la tante bidule en a pris un coup d'ailleurs. Sans blague quatorze alcooliques qui boivent tous les soirs à en devenir beurrés comme des p'tits LU, ça fait un trou dans les étagères. Et des cadavres en verre dans notre coin déchèterie. Je sais, on ne devrait pas être fiers de nous, mais comme on est de grands fêtards, nous ça nous plait. Et puis ça donne lieu à des paris tous plus stupides les uns que les autres. Si si trèèèèèès stupides. Sérieux, vous n'allez pas me dire que faire une course en sac poubelle sur la plage, nus comme des vers c'était intelligent ! Ça c'est Dean, Ron et Seamus qui s'y sont collés. C'était très drôle d'ailleurs.

Fred a dû passer une journée entière sans bisouiller Padma. Il a perdu au bout d'une heure. Daphné devait s'occuper de souris familly pendant tout un après midi et elle a réussi même si elle a eu du mal à descendre de sa chaise. Moi j'ai dû parler en alexandrins. Je ne sais plus combien de temps vu que je n'ai tenu que quelques secondes. Draco et Pansy ont dû se trimballer toute une journée ensembles attachés par une cheville. Là ça a fait des étincelles. On a cru qu'on ne récupèrerait que des cendres à la fin de la journée. D'ailleurs le soir, mon blondinet était passablement énervé et il a fini par se retrouver sur le canapé. La soupe à la grimace ça va bien cinq minutes mais après moi ça me gave.

Blaise a dû nous faire un striptease. Non pas intégral, hélas, on aurait bien vérifié ce qu'il se dit sur les beaux black ... il a donc eu le droit de garder son boxer. A notre plus grand désarrois à nous, malheureuses filles en manque de mec ... non ça ce n'est pas vrai, quatre d'entre nous ont leur dose à longueur de journée. Mais ça ne les a pas empêchées de baver sur lui avec nous, pauvres célibataires.

Hermione et Parvati nous ont montré ce qu'était un baiser passionné, ce qui a partiellement réalisé le fantasme de nos gars : voir deux filles ensembles. Mais le plus drôle était quand même celui de Ginny. Je dois avouer que c'était une merveille. Oui parce que ce qu'il faut savoir c'est que Ginny et Blaise ont eu une aventure, il y a quelques temps. Oh pas une grande histoire d'amour, mais un coup de cœur. Jusqu'à ce que Gin', fidèle à elle-même, le largue. Et devinez quel était son pari ? Allez, on réfléchi deux minutes ... Non ? ... Bon alors je vous le dis : t'es pas cap de draguer Blaise et de le faire succomber à tes charmes. Un pari diabolique lancé par Padma. Mais pour ça, faut que je vous raconte comme il faut.

Ce matin là, comme tous les matins, nous étions autour de notre tasse de café très chaud avec une belle gueule de bois. Le café était immonde. Comme d'hab. Faut dire que chauffer de l'eau (merci le gaz) et la verser sur une dosette de café, c'est assez moyen. Donc on était tous en train de comater après notre beuverie de la veille quand Padma a sorti un papier de sa poche.

- Ginny, tiens regarde, je crois qu'hier t'as fait un pari. Tu l'as signé donc je te le file.

- Merlin pourvu que je n'ai pas parié que je danserais nue à la pleine lune autour d'un feu de camp ...

Non, ce n'était pas son pari, mais ce serait drôle de lui lancer une prochaine fois. Donc elle a lu et elle a blêmi. Si si.

- Et j'ai combien de temps ?

- Comme d'hab, si ce n'est pas indiqué t'as trois jours pour le faire.

Oui je sais on est dur, mais on est tous à la même enseigne. Elle a fini par jeter son café dans l'évier et aller dehors. Il faisait beau, elle n'a pas eu à se mouiller. Les garçons se sont éparpillés pour se reposer le temps de décuver. Pansy, Padma et moi avons gardé un œil sur Gin' pour vérifier qu'elle s'occupait du pari. Daphné, Hermione et Parvati ont rejoint leur moitié. C'est bien d'être en couple, on se câline tout le temps, tranquille ... mais on peut rater de bonnes choses. C'est l'après midi même qu'elle est passée à l'attaque. Blaise avait trouvé il y a quelque temps la bibliothèque du manoir, au premier étage. Il y avait fait un nettoyage sommaire mais visiblement suffisant pour lui. Depuis il allait souvent y faire un tour. Même ici, à l'autre bout du monde, on le trouvait souvent avec un livre dans les mains. Ginny est allée le retrouver alors que nous trois avons chopé deux échelles pour mieux les écouter. Non on n'a pas écouté avec une échelle, mais on est monté dessus pour les entendre parler.

- Blaise ? Je te dérange peut-être ?

- Non, non. Il y a un problème ?

- Non, non. Pas de problème, c'est juste que ... Non c'est rien.

- Quoi ? Dis-moi et je verrais bien si c'est rien.

- Je sais c'est idiot, mais je suis juste un peu nostalgique de nos soirées ensemble.

- Oh.

Oui ben à ce train là, il ne va pas se passer grand-chose entre eux. Au bout d'une demi-heure, Ginny était dans un livre qu'elle tenait à l'envers, Blaise dans un autre dont il ne tournait plus les pages depuis un moment, Padma en train de se faire les ongles, Pansy de compter les araignées qui traversaient la vitre au dessus de nous et moi en train de me poser une question existentiel : qu'allons nous manger ce soir ? Ginny finit par reprendre un semblant de conversation. Enfin c'était plus des répliques gênées que des grandes déclarations. Oui, notre petite rousse est plus douée pour larguer que pour draguer, il n'y a rien à redire dessus. Et puis quand on sait que Blaise était bien accroché quand elle l'a jeté brutalement, on comprend mieux qu'elle ait du mal à s'en sortir. Finalement et sans qu'on le voie venir, elle a réussi à se retrouver sur ses genoux et à l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Et là, j'ai senti une aura de colère noire. Pour éviter de tomber, je n'ai pas cherché la source. Mais c'était assez impressionnant. Quand les deux mollusques se sont séparés, un silence pesant est apparu.

- Blaise, j'aimerais qu'on revienne sur notre décision et ...

- Ginny. Non. Entre nous c'est fini. Ce qu'il vient de se passer est une erreur. Je sais bien ce qu'il se passerait. Tout redeviendrait idyllique puis tu te lasserais et tu romprais. Alors non, autant ne rien commencer dans ce cas.

- Mais Blaise ...

- Ginny, restons amis, il vaut mieux. Et puis, j'ai des vues sur quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne dis pas que tu n'es rien pour moi, mais elle, c'est quelqu'un que j'apprécie vraiment, vraiment beaucoup. Désolé.

Et il est sorti, nous laissant une Ginny toute ébahie d'avoir pris un vent. Padma, Pansy et moi sommes descendues de nos échelles pour mieux rigoler. Enfin surtout Padma et moi. Faut dire que Miss-reine-du-largage qui se fait jeter, ça n'arrive pas tous les jours. Pansy affichait un air étrange mais je ne me suis pas appuyée sur la question plus que ça. Ginny a été de corvée de vaisselle et cuisine pendant deux jours. Blaise a plutôt bien pris qu'il ait été victime d'un pari. Par contre, il était porté aux nues par Dean et Seamus qui lui vouaient un culte digne d'un grand gourou pour sa belle prestation. Faut dire qu'eux aussi s'étaient fait jeter par la rouquine explosive, alors ça créé des liens !

Le mardi 29 octobre, avec le bateau de ravitaillement, on a eu une surprise. Déjà il est passé en fin d'après midi et on était bien contents d'avoir des restes de la veille. Mais aussi, alors qu'on commençait à prendre notre apéritif journalier, on a vu débarquer une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds et un grand gaillard un peu rond. Luna et Neville venaient de nous rejoindre. La première réflexion de Pansy fut :

- Mais vous n'avez pas apporté de bouteilles ? Mais comment on va faire ?

Après s'être prise une taloche derrière la tête par Hermione qui lui signalait qu'elle buvait trop, elle alla embrasser les nouveaux arrivants avec joie. Bon là on est reparti dans une longue soirée discussion : ici manoir pourri mais moins puisque réparé partiellement, pas de magie, pas d'eau, pas d'électricité mais une chambre propre rien que pour eux deux. Ce qui les a le plus atterré ? Je ne sais pas. Entre la douche dans la cours derrière le paravent ou la cuisine électrique sans électricité ... C'était peut-être l'échelle à la place du grand escalier ou alors notre étonnante descente de bouteilles. Aucune idée. A minuit, on ne dormait toujours pas mais les bouteilles descendaient toujours autant.

Le lendemain, on leur a fait faire le tour de la propriété, Fred et George se chargeant de raconter les anecdotes les plus drôles. De Blaise-je-me-Ginnytise à Padma-bourreau-de-travail-et-de-baignoire. Sans omettre mon penchant pour dormir bien entourée et celui de Daphné de se balader la nuit. Tout y est passé, même la visite au tas déchèterie et à la remise remplie de matériel pour les futurs travaux : des planches solides pour l'escalier, les tuyaux pour remettre l'eau, les clous pour le porte manteau, le fusible pour la sonnette d'entrée ... Etc ... etc ... Puis après, nous avons repris nos grandes occupations du moment : fainéantiser et glander. Merlin qu'on est doué pour ça. Luna et Neville se sont très vite adaptés à cette vie trèèèès dure. Bon c'est vrai qu'eux, ils n'ont pas connu tous nos déboires des semaines passées. Déjà que Parvati, Hermione et Blaise n'ont pas tout connu. Mais ce jour là, on s'est quand même demandé ce qu'on pourrait faire pour fêter halloween. Ben oui, c'était un peu le lendemain. Déjà pour le repas, on avait acheté plein de citrouilles. Les autochtones du coin nous ont bien dévisagés. Je l'ai déjà dit, mais là on est vraiment passé pour des animaux du cirque. Mais à part les citrouilles, on n'avait rien de spécial comme nourriture. Pas de dinde ... Enfin si on oublie Ron bien sûr. Donc nous voici parti dans une grande discussion cuisine. Que faire avec de la viande séchée (c'est la seule qu'on peut conserver sans frigo ... Car je rappelle encore une fois : on n'a pas d'électricité !), des patates, des nouilles, des épices, des citrouilles, de la farine, quelques œufs, un peu de lait, des fruits et ... ben c'est à peu près tout. Oui je sais, notre repas de fête est assez ordinaire avec ça.

Le soir on avait décidé de tout et on profitait de nos bouteilles. Et là on a bu plus que d'habitude. Peut-être à cause d'Halloween ... je ne sais pas ... mais le lendemain matin, c'est moi qui ai réveillé tout le monde en poussant un cri surpuissant. Comme tous les matins gueule de bois, j'ai ouvert les yeux sur le torse de mon ex. J'ai grogné à cause de la lumière, je me suis retournée pour me mettre sur le dos. C'est là que j'ai senti quelque chose d'étrange. Comme un courant d'air. J'ai soulevé les draps pour nous voir, la fouine et moi, entièrement nus. Et j'ai poussé mon cri. J'ai fait un bond avant de m'étaler au sol entrainant le drap avec moi. S'en suivit alors un grognement de Draco qui tenta de se redormir la tête sous l'oreiller avant de sentir lui aussi le courant d'air sur ses fesses. Et d'un coup la porte s'est ouverte sur nos amis, armés bien sûr. Ils avaient tous une tête de déterrés, les yeux globuleux et bouffis et surtout ils étaient très étonnés de nous voir : moi, au sol, empêtrée dans mon drap que j'ai remonté sur mes épaules, Draco caché derrière un oreiller qu'il avait tout juste eu le temps d'attraper pour protéger ses parties intimes de leurs regards ...

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

Bonne question Pansy, très bonne question. Même si j'ai un doute sur la réponse, j'aimerais bien savoir quand même avant que tu me suicides.

- Ben moi je crois qu'il y en a qui ont pris du bon temps ici.

Si mes yeux pouvaient tuer, Ron serait désintégré

- Et vous nous avez réveillés pour ça ? Merlin, vous ne pouvez pas vous envoyer en l'air dans le calme ?

Et hop Fred désintégré aussi.

- Tracey, me dis pas que t'as couché avec ça ! Pas après tout ce qu'il a fait !

- Ben je ne te le dirais pas alors. De toute façon je ne suis pas totalement sûre qu'on ait fait quoi que ce soit.

- Tu sais tu n'as pas à te justifier Trac'. Je suis bien content pour toi.

- Blaise, ne viens pas t'y mettre ! Je ne me rappelle plus de rien, j'étais trop beurrée ... Et arrête de sourire comme ça !

- ET DEGAGEZ DE NOTRE CHAMBRE ! BORDEL !

Et voilà Draco qui pousse sa gueulante. Les autres sortent en ricanant, pouffant ou fulminant (ça c'est pour Pansy ). Et nous revoilà seuls à nous regarder comme des cons. C'est marrant comme ce petit intermède nous a bien dessaoulés. Dray finit par bafouiller deux trois mots que je n'ai pas compris, il a enfilé son pantalon, attrapé son tee-shirt et est sorti rougissant sans me regarder. Moi j'étais toujours assise par terre dans mon drap, complètement sonnée de ce qui s'était passé. Ce matin là je me suis dit : soit j'arrête de boire, soit je me prends une chambre seule. Sauf que les orages étant courants, dormir seule ne me tentait pas. En espérant que lui veuille bien vouloir continuer à dormir avec moi. Donc plus qu'une solution, ralentir sur la boisson ...

L'après midi, nous étions tous affairés pour le repas du soir. Les filles à la cuisine, les gars à la déco. Tourte à la citrouille, gratin de citrouille, salade de citrouille, purée de citrouille, méli mélo de citrouille, canapés de citrouille, tarte à la citrouille, compote de citrouille ... indigestion à la citrouille ? Pleins de petits plats fabriqués sous les ordres de la chef cuistot Pansy, mais un unique ingrédient : la citrouille. Je crois qu'on en a soupé pour une année entière. Parvati et moi, les plus grandes cuisinières de tous les temps, nous avons décidé d'éviter d'empoisonner tout le monde et nous avons préféré laver le service d'assiettes ancien, astiquer l'argenterie, enfin tout sauf toucher à la nourriture. Les hommes s'énervaient à installer façon Moldue les toiles d'araignée et autre fantôme un peu partout dans le hall et le grand salon. Quand on est habitué à décorer avec une baguette magique, monter sur un escabeau bancal et accrocher le tout avec une punaise ce n'est pas le top. Enfin on n'était pas tous occupé comme ça. Pendant tout l'après midi, et le début de la soirée, Luna et Neville sont restés introuvables. Bon on ne les a pas trop cherchés non plus car on ne voulait pas tomber sur eux en mauvaise positon.

Quand tout fut prêt, nous avons tous rejoint nos chambres afin de revêtir nos tenues de soirée. Draco, qui m'avait pourtant évité toute la journée, n'a même pas pensé à aller se changer ailleurs. Moi non plus d'ailleurs. Du coup ce fut dans un silence très gêné que nous nous sommes habillés. Quand nous sommes arrivés dans le salon, seules Pansy et Ginny étaient arrivées. Du coup l'ambiance agréable de la pièce à virée au glaciale. Heureusement que Seamus s'est pointé rapidement sinon je crois qu'il y aurait eu un massacre. Hermione et Parvati sont arrivées, toutes belles dans leurs robes longues rouge sang et rose pâle. Moi je portais une robe courte faite de voiles oranges, Pansy une robe courte également, en velours violet, Ginny en ensemble pantalon léger vert clair. Les garçons étaient plus traditionnels. Un costume, avec chemise et certains avaient une cravate. C'est pour dire. Daphné est arrivée la dernière avec sa robe vert foncé fendue sur le côté au delà de la décence. Il n'y a pas que George qui a bavé sur elle. Enfin non, elle n'était pas la dernière car Neville et Luna n'étaient toujours pas là.

- Tu parles, ils ont passé leur après midi au fond d'un lit et maintenant ils dorment comme des bienheureux.

- Allez Seam', avoue que tu es jaloux de devoir faire ceinture et pas eux.

- Même pas vrai.

- Moi je suis sûre que si.

- Moi aussi je suis sûr que tu aimerais bien être à la place de Neville.

- Mais arrêtez vos conneries un peu ...

Et un Seamus tout rouge de s'être fait griller aussi vite. Non pas qu'il voudrait absolument être avec Luna, mais dans un lit avec une jolie fille, ça c'est surement son rêve de célibataire de longue date. Surtout vu les couples qui l'entourent. Hermione et Ron, Parvati et Dean, Daphné et George, Padma et Fred, Luna et Neville ... Merlin mais pourquoi je suis célibataire moi ? Quoique vu ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit, je n'ai pas forcément à me plaindre. Mais bon si on regarde, il reste Pansy, Ginny, Seamus, Draco, Blaise et moi pour tenir la chandelle. On est quand même en minorité. Donc on était toujours là à rigoler de l'embarras de Seamus quand devinez quoi ?

Non pas Luna en monokini ou Neville en string, mais un BRNI. Ça faisait longtemps qu'on n'en avait pas eu. Et là le salon est devenu calme d'un coup. Plus un rire, je suis même sûre qu'on a tous retenu notre respiration. C'était un bruit horrible. Il résonnait dans tout le manoir. Ça grinçait, claquait, crachotait. Enfin c'était assez indéfinissable. Puis ça s'est arrêté. Dans un même mouvement, les jumeaux ont attrapé un bâton avant de se diriger vers la porte :

- Mes amis, le temps est venu de partir en croisade ...

- Et de bouter notre ennemi au-delà de nos terres.

Sont marrants eux. Vu nos tenus c'est sympas de partir à la chasse au BRNI. Mais on a fini par chopper chacun une arme et de nous diriger dans le hall. C'est notre point de ralliement, notre point de départ. Là comme d'hab, on attend, sur le qui-vive, que le bruit se manifeste à nouveau. Ce qui n'a pas tardé. Sauf qu'on s'est retrouvés très embêtés. Habituellement on arrive à cerner à peu près d'où ça vient. Mais là. Ça venait de partout à la fois. On était cerné.

- Et maintenant on fait quoi ?

Aucune idée Hermione. J'aurais bien proposé qu'on sorte pour éviter de se prendre le manoir sur la gueule, mais je n'ai pas osé.

- Et si on sortait ? Cela nous éviterait d'être dessous quand cette baraque tombera.

Tiens, j'arrive à faire de la télépathie avec Draco maintenant ?

- Vas-y la fouine, dis que t'as peur ! Railla Pansy.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça. C'était juste une précaution.

- Oui et on oublie Luna et Neville peut-être ? Continua Parvati. Parce que vous je ne sais pas, mais moi je m'inquiète pour eux.

- Surtout qu'ils ne connaissent pas encore bien le manoir, argumenta Dean.

- On ferait mieux aller voir dans leur chambre s'ils y sont, proposa Padma.

Motion adoptée à l'unanimité. Et nous voilà, troupeau de trouillards, marchant en direction de la chambre des nouveaux venus.

- Luna ? Neville ? Vous êtes décents ?

Pas de réponse. Ginny finit par ouvrir la porte et ... rien ... ils n'étaient pas là.

- Merde, vous croyez qu'il leur est arrivé quelque chose ?

- Ron, ne panique pas. Non je suis sûre qu'ils ont dû aller se promener dehors.

- Padma, on est à halloween. Je suis sûr qu'il leur est arrivé quelque chose !

- Ron, tais toi !

- Mais Hermione, c'est vrai ça, cette maison est un vrai danger. Il doit y avoir plein d'esprits, des spectres, des fantômes, des morts vivants, des revenants, des ...

- Weasley, ferme là !

Ah mais ne va pas me gonfler longtemps le pétochard ! Surtout que tout ça on connaît, on a quand même passé sept ans à Poudlard ! Et que mine de rien, Harry, Hermione et lui avaient un peu le chic de se fourrer dans les emmerdes tous les quatre matins. Finalement, après que le bruit ait une nouvelle fois retenti, nous nous sommes redirigés vers le hall, tout en faisant des plans pour retrouver nos amis et sauver notre peau. Le bruit se manifesta une fois de plus. Immonde et assourdissant. De plus en plus fort. Inconsciemment on a tous reculé vers la porte d'entrée. On aurait presque dit un moteur enroué d'une voiture qui a du mal à démarrer, sauf que c'était bien plus bruyant et qu'il n'y avait pas de voiture. Les claquements et crachotages se sont accélérés.

- Merlin, la maison s'affole, elle va exploser !

Non mais c'est quoi ces Gryffondor à la noix ? Seamus, calme-toi. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, je le conçois très bien. Puis d'un coup il y a eu un sifflement désagréable, on a tous mis nos mains sur nos oreilles en grimaçant. Et puis tout est redevenu calme. Et nous étions toujours là, avec nos planches et bâtons, à nous regarder hébétés. Personne n'avait encore posé _la_ question : « c'était quoi ça ? » qu'on a vu Luna, couverte de poussière, suivie d'un Neville aux mains aussi noires que son tee-shirt revenir de la cave.

- Salut tout le monde, bonne nouvelle ... Ben pourquoi vous faite cette tête ?

Et là rien. Personne n'a pu répondre, trop sous le choc de ce dernier BRNI.

- Bon ben si vous avez perdu votre langue ... Donc je disais bonne nouvelle ! On vient de remettre l'eau courante !

Je crois que c'est là qu'on a échappés nos mâchoires. Ce bruit était tout simplement l'eau qui commençait à se réamorcer dans les tuyaux. Dire qu'on a failli mourir de peur pour ça. Puis d'un coup on a tous vu les nouvelles perspectives que ça apportaient. De l'eau courante DANS la maison ! On n'y croyait plus. Après un petit interrogatoire, Neville nous a avoué avoir un cousin lointain avec qui il avait passé l'été qui avait un copain moldu plombier avec qui ils avaient passé beaucoup de temps. Neville est devenu le roi de la soirée et on lui a promis qu'il aurait droit au premier bain dans la maison ... une fois que nous aurons une baignoire qui n'est ni cassée ni percée. Nos deux amis sont partis se débarbouiller, et nous avons passé une soirée des plus agréables en compagnie de nos citrouilles.

Puis on est tous parti dormir, le ventre bien plein et des étoiles pleins les yeux. Bon arrivée dans la chambre, Draco et moi, très sobres pour une fois, nous nous sommes bien arrangés pour rester chacun de notre côté du lit. Pas compliqué, surtout que déjà du temps où on était à trois dedans, on avait de la place ... Ça ne nous a pourtant pas empêché de nous réveiller dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Mais habillés cette fois.

Les journées se sont succédé tranquillement pour devenir des semaines et finalement, presque un mois. Les matins, on travaillait tous. Les garçons ont attaqué la construction d'un nouvel escalier et s'occupaient de réparer la tonnelle. Je crois que ceux qui étaient en couple voulaient un coin romantique de plus afin de ne plus se gêner les uns les autres. Pansy, Ginny, Daphné et moi avons repris nos éponges pour nettoyer les deux autres étages. On est loin d'avoir fini ne serait-ce que le premier, mais on s'en fout. Du moment qu'on peut vivre au rez-de-chaussée le reste ce n'est pas urgent. Padma, Parvati, Hermione et Luna s'occupaient principalement du jardin, du terrain (tondre, planter des fleurs, tailler les arbustes etc ... ) avec parfois l'aide des garçons. Les après midi, nous nous prélassions sur la plage.

Les jours de pluie nous trouvions toujours de l'occupation dans la maison. Entre le ménage, le bricolage, le rangement, ce n'est pas le boulot qui manquait. Sans compter les moments cocooning que nos petits couples s'autorisaient. C'est d'ailleurs à ce moment là que j'ai compris pour l'aura furieuse lors du pari de Gin'. Pansy était visiblement tombée sous le charme de Blaise et avait été jalouse de voir notre rouquine l'embrasser. Maintenant elle et Blaise se sont tellement rapprochés qu'ils ont pris la dernière chambre propre pour eux. La vie prenait un tour bien plus tranquille, malgré nos corvées. Mais bizarrement, on ne s'en plaignait plus. Le plus dur était fait, maintenant c'était moins contraignant. Nous n'avons toujours pas d'électricité, mais nous avons décidé de voir si on pouvait dégoter un électricien lors de nos prochaines courses en villes. En même temps on pourra acheter les décorations de noël et nos cadeaux.

Un noël avec un beau sapin illuminé ce serait bien. Et puis notre frigo pourrait enfin être branché et rempli de bonnes choses.

Merlin, un vrai noël ... qu'est ce qu'on aimerait bien !


	8. 125ème jour

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JK Rowling.

Béta : BettyMars

Bonjour à tous

Et oui, nos jeunes sont plus à l'aise dans leur manoir car ils ont fini par se faire à cette vie … bien que … enfin bref, ils s'octroient un peu de bon temps, de détente et de fiesta. Les BRNI ne sont par contre jamais bien loin… mais ça aurait été dommage qu'ils cessent xD. Et les nouveaux arrivants sont devenus leurs nouveaux héros. Sacré Neville, heureusement qu'il était là : ). Aujourd'hui, les fêtes de fin d'année sont à l'honneur avec tous leurs préparatifs jusqu'à la gueule de bois du 1er janvier lol. Mais je vous laisse découvrir comment ils ont vécu noel sous les tropiques )

Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine pour la suite !

* * *

_Lundi 6 Janvier._

Les fêtes de fin d'année au manoir n'ont pas été reposantes. Encore une fois nous avons trèèèès bien fêté tout ça. Dès qu'on quitte cette ile on est bon pour aller aux alcooliques anonymes. Je reconnais quand même qu'on a bien limité les soirs où on n'avait rien à fêter.

Les journées se sont suivies comme je l'avais indiqué précédemment jusqu'au 10 décembre environ. Ce jour là on est tous allés à terre pour faire nos emplettes de Noël. Pansy, toujours prévoyante avait déjà en tête le repas du réveillon. Aussi elle est passée au magasin pour commander tout ce dont on aurait besoin en précisant bien de nous le faire livrer le 23. Ginny, Ron, Blaise et moi sommes allés nous occuper de la décoration. Assez folklorique comme sortie. Autant Blaise c'est la force tranquille, autant un gosse de trois ans dans une fabrique de chocolat est plus mature que Ron. Non sérieux ce mec, avec Ginny, on a pensé très fort à le perdre dans les rayons, et pourtant elle, c'est son frère. Comment j'ai fait pour me retrouver à faire les achats avec lui alors qu'on ne peut pas se sentir ! Comme si Pansy et Draco allaient faire les cadeaux de Noël ensembles ... C'est stupide !

- J'adore cette guirlande ! On la prend ? Et celle là ? Allez dites oui ! Ooooh et ça !

- Ron stop. On n'est pas là pour acheter TOUT le magasin

- Mais Ginny, c'est super beau regarde ! Et ça c'est mignon ... et l'étoile pour mettre en haut du sapin !

- Déjà va falloir le trouver le sapin, on est dans le pacifique et ça ne court pas les rues.

- Un sapin qui court, t'as de ces expressions Blaise !

- Ose me dire que t'es pas d'accord Trac'.

- Si, je reconnais que pour trouver un sapin ça ne va pas être facile mais rien n'est ...

- Regardez ces petits angelots comme ils sont beaux ! Et ce père noël, il irait bien sur le sapin !

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel, Gin' m'a regardé d'un air tout ce qu'il y a de plus sadique et moi je lui ai répondu sur le même ton en attendant de voir ce qu'elle allait faire. Je n'ai pas attendu longtemps. Ron était en train de nous faire l'éloge d'une guirlande électrique quand d'un coup de baguette magique, un sapin pouilleux est apparu à la place du garçon.

- Même en sapin, il n'a pas un physique super génial ce type. Mais beau travail Gin'. Je ne sais pas si on va mettre tout ce qu'il voulait dessus mais au moins on a le sapin ...

- Ça fait du bien de faire un peu de magie. Ça fait plus de trois mois qu'on y a plus droit. Là ma baguette me chatouillait un peu.

- Les filles, le vendeur se rapproche, redonnez à Ron sa forme normale.

- T'es pas drôle Blaise.

Ron est redevenu lui-même une seconde avant l'arrivée du vendeur. Il a bougonné dix minutes en faisant remarquer qu'on était des emmerdeuses avant de se remettre à faire son cirque devant le dernier rayon déco. On a réussi à le calmer un peu quand après nous avoir montré quelques suspensions, Blaise lui a fait remarquer qu'il risquait d'être transformé en décoration s'il continuait. Merci Blaise ! Parce que je ne suis même pas sûre de le supporter en angelot s'il continue à être aussi chiant.

Puis nous avons repris le bateau pour regagner notre château avec tout notre barda de noël et ... Notre sapin. Parait que Parvati a fait un scandale pour l'avoir. Je crois que du coup, Fred et Draco ont emprunté une cheminée pour aller en chercher un dans un pays où il y en avait, avant de revenir par cette même cheminée et d'effacer ça de la mémoire des pauvres moldus, propriétaires de la cheminée. Merlin nous protège, Ron ne nous a pas fait un tel scandale ! Tiens d'ailleurs c'est marrant que cette cheminée ait été reliée au réseau ... Enfin bref pas la peine d'y réfléchir trop, ça ne sert à rien. Nous avons ensuite tout déposé dans le hall, pas très loin de l'escalier en construction. La journée shopping avait été éprouvante et une grande pause était la bienvenue. Laissant notre décoration pour le lendemain, nous avons décidé de passer une soirée sur la plage. Et oui, début décembre en maillot de bain sur une plage, ça l'fait non ?

Oui enfin ça l'aurait mieux fait si Dean n'avait pas marché sur une Vive. Qu'est-ce qu'une Vive ? Une Vive est un poisson dangereux qui a tendance à se cacher dans le sable. Jusque là pas bien méchant, sauf qu'elle possède une épine dorsale empoisonnée. Bon là on n'a pas tout compris vu que les Vives vivent principalement en Méditerranée et dans l'Atlantique. Décidément, on va finir par croire qu'on est sur l'ile des perdus ... mais ce qui est sûr c'est que Dean ne l'a pas loupée ! Et là branlebas de combat. Seamus et Neville qui se trouvaient à proximité l'ont aidé à sortir de l'eau et l'ont installé confortablement sur sa serviette. C'est Hermione qui a pris le relais car elle s'y connaît mieux en secourisme, surtout moldu. Elle a envoyé George chercher une bassine d'eau chaude, au moins 40° qu'elle a dit. Ensuite il lui fallait des allumettes que Ginny est allée chercher, ainsi qu'un anti poison au cas où. Draco s'est chargée d'aller fouiller dans la réserve de potions. Pendant ce temps, Dean gémissait comme un mourant. Pansy lui a dit que c'était une femmelette à couiner comme ça. Moi j'ai rien osé dire car je sais pour en avoir fait l'expérience, que la douleur provoquée par une Vive est vive ... Ça ne s'appelle pas comme ça pour rien !

George revint avec la bassine et Blaise aida Hermione à mettre le pied du blessé dedans. Là il nous a poussé un grand cri. Je crois que l'eau était un peu trop chaude. Mais tant pis, son pied fut maintenu dedans. Les spectateurs s'étaient assis tout autour mais à une certaine distance pour ne pas gêner les soigneurs. Doucement je me suis approchée de Dean, lui ai attrapé la tête pour la poser sur mes genoux et je lui ai collé un bout de chocolat dans la bouche. Il n'y a pas mieux que le chocolat pour les moments difficiles. Il m'a regardé un instant reconnaissant avant qu'une crampe ne le reprenne. Neville, Ron et Seamus, après quelques messes basses sont partis direction les dépendances. Les minutes passèrent, la douleur était toujours là. Hermione, avec une de ses épingles à cheveux, a piqué les orteils du garçon. Il ne sentit rien et Hermione fronça les sourcils. Elle demanda à Padma de lui trouver un petit bout de bois sec mais pas trop. Celle-ci lui en rapporta deux pour un meilleur choix. Quelques instants après, elle lui demanda de griller une allumette et de mettre le feu à l'un des bâtons. Quand il eut pris, elle lui souffla légèrement dessus pour éteindre les flammes tout en gardant le bout incandescent. Pendant ce temps là, sur sa demande, Daphné et Draco, revenus avec la potion, ont sorti le pied de Dean de l'eau et l'ont essuyé. Puis Hermione a approché le bâton de la plante du pied blessée.

- Serre les dents Dean, ça risque de faire mal.

Moi j'ai attrapé le deuxième bâton et je lui ai dit de mordre dedans. Hermione a appliqué le bout de bois sur la blessure tout en empêchant le garçon de retirer son pied. Le cri étranglé de douleur du blessé, nous a fait froid dans le dos. Parvati lui tenait la main ... ou plutôt avait la sienne broyée dans la poigne de sa moitié. Fred et George le tenaient fermement pour qu'il ne se soustraie pas à ce que Hermione lui faisait. Pansy lui avait attrapé l'autre main pour le soutenir alors que je lui caressais les cheveux tout en lui passant un linge mouillé sur les tempes. Après ce qui nous a paru des heures, Hermione a stoppé la pression. Dean était toujours tendu comme un arc et fermait les yeux fermement. J'ai eu un mal fou à lui retirer le bâton d'entre les dents.

- Je sais que c'est douloureux Dean, mais au moins ça veut dire que la paralysie n'est pas trop grave. Au cas où, tu prendras l'anti poison, par précaution. Dean ça va ?

- J ... j'ai ... con ... nu ... mieux ...

- Repose toi un peu, après on t'aidera à rejoindre ton lit. Et tu vas devoir rester tranquille au moins deux jours. Tu veux quelque chose ?

- Un verre ... d'eau et ... du ... chocolat

Pansy est allée lui chercher son verre d'eau alors que je lui collais un autre bout de chocolat dans la bouche. L'ambiance tendue se détendit tranquillement. Chacun recommença à parler de leurs emplettes sans jamais parler de ce qu'il venait de se passer pour laisser le temps au garçon de se remettre. Puis Neville, Ron et Seamus sont revenus avec quelque chose qu'on n'a pas bien distingué.

- Tiens Dean, ça t'aidera le temps que tu ne seras pas remis.

Neville posa alors à côté de lui ce qu'ils avaient traficoté : deux béquilles de fortune. Je crois qu'on n'a jamais été autant solidaire que depuis notre arrivée sur cette ile.

Il a fallu une journée entière à Dean pour que la paralysie de son pied s'estompe, et encore un jour de repos avant de crapahuter dans la maison avec ses béquilles. Par mesure de précaution Hermione l'autorisa à marcher sans ses béquilles que quatre jours plus tard. Mais il ne s'en ait pas plaint, il avait Parvati aux petits soins pour lui tout seul. Une vraie mère poule quand elle veut.

Pendant que le convalescent convalesçait ... Nous autres ne sommes pas restés en reste ... J'adore mes phrases et mes jeux de mots idiots. Reprenons. Pendant ce temps là, Nous avions fait une super déco de Noël. Le salon était magnifique. Le grand sapin dans un pot et dans un coin, rempli de guirlandes, de boules, d'angelots, étoiles et autres suspensions chères à Ronnie, ainsi que de lumières ... en prévision de quand on aurait l'électricité. Le salon était aussi beau. Du houx trouvé on ne sait où, les garçons ayant gardé le secret, du gui, des branches de boulot blanchies, des guirlandes, des chandelles de toutes les couleurs, des cloches en plastiques brillantes, des pères noël en verre, en plastoc, en peluche, en porcelaine, etc ... etc ... Le hall aussi a été décoré, tout comme le salon. Certes, ça parait un peu surchargé, mais la maison est très grande et on n'a pas pu refreiner la fièvre de noël de Ron. L'extérieur aurait été très beau avec un peu d'électricité. Oui car les garçons nous on accroché des guirlandes électriques superbes, des traineaux du père noël lumineux et tout un tas de décorations. Bon, c'est vrai c'est joli. Mais ce serait mieux si on pouvait les allumer. D'ailleurs un électricien doit venir ... Un jour ... on l'attend avec impatience tout en n'y pensant pas trop pour pas être déçus.

George, Hermione, Padma et Blaise disparaissaient régulièrement dans les étages. Bon, pour Gin', Pans', Daph' et moi c'était un mystère. Oui nous étions nous même dans les étages et on ne les voyait jamais. Je sais le manoir est grand, c'est facile de s'éviter. Ça ne nous a pas empêché d'avancer notre ménage. Trois jours avant Noël, le couloir du premier était entièrement nettoyé, ainsi que deux chambres et un salon particulier. Il nous en restait au moins autant sans compter le deuxième étage, mais au moins on avançait. Régulièrement, quand on passait devant les trois aspirateurs dans le placard, on soupirait en se disant que ce serait bien de pouvoir les utiliser ... Mais ce qu'on regrettait le plus c'est la machine à laver le linge. Oui parce que des tee-shirts, shorts, pantalons, chemises et quelques pulls, à laver à la main, c'est chiant mais ça se fait bien. Mais les gros rideaux de velours de la tante chose ... ça c'était particulièrement désagréable ! D'ailleurs après avoir remis ceux des pièces finies, on a décidé de ne plus en laver un seul à la main et de tout entreposer dans un dressing en attendant de pouvoir brancher la machine à laver.

Le 23 décembre, le bateau de ravitaillement est passé comme prévu et Pansy ressemblait à une petite fille dans un magasin de sucrerie. Elle s'est d'ailleurs attaquée à la préparation des sauces, au blanchissage des châtaignes, enfin à tout ce qui prenait du temps. Le soir, alors qu'on finissait nos tâches journalières pour quelques jours de repos bien mérités, nos quatre mystérieux, sont nominés : George, Hermione, Padma et Blaise, sont revenus parmi nous avec un grand sourire. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'ils nous lançaient des : secret défense, top secret, surprise ou encore chuuuut. Là alors qu'ils étaient prêt à nous dire se qu'ils trafiquaient, nous leur avons tourné le dos pour rejoindre Pansy et Seamus dans la cuisine. C'était drôle de voir leur tronche d'ahuris. Ben oui, ils font des cachotteries, ben nous, on les ignore. Oui c'est très gamin. Mais en même temps nous sommes toujours des gamins tout juste sortis de l'adolescence. Finalement, ils nous ont coincés dans la cuisine.

- Vous ne voulez vraiment ne pas savoir ce qu'on faisait ?

- Non, c'est ... comment vous dites ? Ah oui : top secret !

- Oh ça va, arrêtez d'être de mauvaise foi un peu.

- Y a trop de monde dans ma cuisine ! Alors vous dites ce que vous avez à dire et vous dégagez !

- Ok Pansy, calme ! Donc en fait on vous préparait une surprise, mais c'est à Neville d'en profiter d'abord.

- Nous avons réparé la baignoire de la salle de bain violette au premier. On a nettoyé la salle, colmaté les trous avec du silicone et autres produits étanches, on a débouché les canalisations et tout arrangé. On va pouvoir prendre des bains !

- J'espère que t'as renforcé le plancher Padma, ce serait con de casser une autre baignoire.

- Ron, si c'est pour dire ça, ferme là ! Et ne vous inquiétez pas, on a testé la résistance et tout et tout

- Alors on va vraiment pouvoir prendre un bain ?

- Mais oui Daph' Chérie.

- Oh merci Merlin ! Notre premier bain en presque quatre mois !

Je crois que Daph' a prononcé tout haut ce que nous, tous les premiers Robinson, avons pensé tout bas. Du coup on a refait un raid dans la cave à vin et on s'est beurré toute la soirée.

Mardi 24 décembre, seuls ceux qui étaient autorisés à entrer dans la cuisine s'affairaient dès la fin du repas de midi. Vers 13h, on a eu la visite de l'électricien ! En fait ils étaient deux. Ils ont travaillé tout l'après midi pour nous remettre le courant. Pendant ce temps là, on s'est succédé dans la baignoire pour prendre notre premier bain. Bon il fallait encore une fois faire chauffer l'eau sur la gazinière et la monter par l'échelle, mais au moins c'était plaisant. Pour gagner du temps, les couples se sont détendus à deux. Pour gagner du temps ? Mon œil oui ! Veinards.

Pansy était sur les nerfs, entre le repas et les bassines d'eau qui la gênaient, fallait ne pas trop l'approcher. Vers 16h, le compteur était tout neuf et le générateur en état de marche. Les ouvriers ont fait un essai en branchant les guirlandes extérieures. Ils les ont branchées et ont attendu. Il a fallu quelques secondes avant que ça fasses des étincelles. Bah oui, pas d'électricité pendant de nombreuses années et une humidité ambiante constante, fallait bien que ça pose problème à un moment ou à un autre. Ils sont donc repartis à la recherche de l'électricité perdue en vérifiant qu'il n'y avait pas de court-circuit. Surtout au niveau des prises pour nos guirlandes. Ce serait con de flamber la maison pour le réveillon ... héhéhé ... Non rien ... passons ...

Ils ont aussi remplacé le chauffe eau usé afin qu'on puisse avoir de l'eau chaude aux robinets. Ça ce serait le pied. Mais un 24 décembre, ils ne pouvaient pas finir, aussi ils ont fait le plus gros en promettant de revenir vite. Enfin ils ont fini leur journée de travail lorsque toutes les déco éclairaient le manoir, que le chauffe-eau chauffait l'eau et que le grand lustre en verre du hall s'illuminait de toute part. Heureusement qu'on l'avait nettoyé sinon ça aurait fait moche.

On était tout content lorsqu'on est allé se préparer pour la fête. Pansy enfourna la dinde sans omettre de lui coller le testeur de cuisson dessus. Un petit appareil moldu avec un petit machin qui sort lorsque c'est cuit. C'est un truc archaïque mais notre cuistot y trouve son bonheur alors on ne va pas la contredire. Une fois le four réglé, le feu baissé sous les casseroles et la bûche sagement au frigo ... Vive l'électricité ! ... Pansy est allé rejoindre sa chambre pour se préparer elle aussi. Nous autres, jeunes filles sages comme des images ... pas de commentaire ... avions décidé de faire une surprise aux garçons. Aussi ils ont dû se changer ensembles dans le petit salon et nous attendre dans le hall. Et ils ont attendu un moment. Oui, des filles ça se pomponnent ! Surtout pour que la tenue soit impeccable, que nos coiffures soient classes et nous irrésistibles.

Quand nous fûmes prêtes, nous sommes arrivées en troupeau dans le hall. On a cru qu'ils allaient nous faire une crise cardiaque collective. C'est vrai que nos tenues étaient très sexy ... Pansy, Parvati, Ginny et moi, arborions une petite jupe courtes avec un haut à manche longues et évasées sur les mains avec un décolleté plongeant, Le tout rouge et blanc à pompon façon mère noël, assorti à notre bonnet. Nous avions aussi des bottes montant jusqu'aux genoux de couleur rouge avec des lacets blancs. Luna et Daphné portaient une robe longue fendue jusqu'en haut de la cuisse, avec des manches identiques aux nôtres et un décolleté large descendant sur les épaules. L'ensemble était rouge et blanc également tout comme leur bonnet et leurs escarpins étaient rouge pailleté. Padma et Hermione portaient le même haut que nous mais avec un pantalon large dont les jambes étaient fendues jusqu'aux genoux. Le tout rouge et blanc évidement et le bonnet complétait le tout. Elles portaient aussi des escarpins rouges pailleté. Et oui, nos hommes ont vu arriver huit mères noël plus sexy les unes que les autres. Même un escargot qu'on fait jeuner ne bave pas autant qu'eux à ce moment là.

Fred, George, Ron, Dean, Neville et Blaise se sont jetés sur leur moitié pour les complimenter de façon très passionnée. Ginny et moi nous nous sommes dirigées avec Seamus et Draco vers l'extérieur pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité ... Enfin surtout pour éviter de tenir la chandelle. Bien que Draco semblait vouloir me complimenter lui aussi de façon très passionnée. Mais j'ai fait comme si de rien n'était. La nuit était tombée et le manoir, éclairé par les guirlandes, était tout simplement féérique. Le sapin avait été sorti, et posé dans un coin de la cour. Passer le réveillon de noël sous les étoiles, c'est étrange et magnifique à la fois. Petit à petit les autres nous ont rejoints. Seamus avait fait des merveilles avec les petits fours, c'était un régal.

Puis nous sommes passés à table. Toujours dehors, avec une belle nappe en dentelle de la tante truc, le service ancien et l'argenterie, des chandeliers et toujours aucun nuages en vue. Pansy est allée nous chercher l'entrée. Elle nous a dit qu'elle en profiterait pour voir si la cuisson de la dinde était correcte. Seamus en tant que bon apprenti, l'a suivie pour l'aider. Ce qui s'est passé ensuite, nous ne l'avons pas très bien compris. Il a fallu que les cuistots nous le racontent. Ce qu'ils ont évidement fait une fois qu'on a réussi à arrêter l'incendie ... Comment sommes-nous passé des petits fours sous les étoiles à un incendie ? C'est un peu compliqué mais tellement simple à la fois.

Mais pour comprendre faut repartir du moment où Pansy est retournée dans sa cuisine. L'habitude oblige, elle a commencé par allumer les bougies pour faire ce qu'elle avait à faire. Ensuite elle est allée jusqu'au frigo et a sorti l'entrée. Cocktail de fruits de mer pêchés directement dans la mer ... faut bien que ça serve à quelque chose d'être sur une ile. Il y avait aussi un assortiment de charcuterie genre jambon sec et saucisson. Le pâté et autres rillettes sans moyen de conservation, même pour 24 heures ça ne l'aurait pas fait. Elle avait déjà tout posé sur la table quand Seamus est arrivé.

- Pansy, tu sais, on a la lumière maintenant, pas la peine de t'abimer les yeux avec les bougies.

Ben oui, franchement, je sais qu'on a perdu l'habitude de l'électricité mais maintenant qu'on l'a, ce serait con de ne pas en profiter. Donc Seamus entre et allume la lumière.

- Ouais ben je n'y avais pas pensé. Tiens va regar ...

Et là des étincelles ont jailli de l'interrupteur sur lequel Seamus avait encore ses doigts. Ça s'est mis à crépiter fortement avant que le calme ne revienne.

- Finalement ma bougie était moins stressante.

- Sur ce coup là je suis bien d'accord

Mais le répit n'a pas duré. Une flamme a jailli de l'interrupteur et a commencé à suivre le câble. Un peu façon dynamite dans les westerns moldus ... Nos deux amis l'ont regardée avancer tout autour de la porte avant de passer dans le placard. Seamus s'est approché et l'a ouvert pour découvrir la flamme qui avançait toujours en éclatant les bocaux qui étaient trop près du mur. Puis elle s'est dirigée vers un embranchement électrique. Et hop deux flammes et les cuistots étaient toujours plantés sans rien faire d'autre que suivre les dégâts. Le plafonnier a explosé alors que les petits appareils électriques posés sur le comptoir se mettaient à fumer les uns après les autres.

- Seamus ... Comment on arrête ça ! Nom d'un gnome en mini jupe, mes bougies étaient bien mieux que ça ! Pourquoi est-ce ... Oh mon dieu ... Oh mon dieu ...

- Par les couilles de Dumbledore ! Pansy ! Faut sortir et vite !

- Oh mon dieu !

Et voilà Seamus qui chope Pansy par le bras et l'entraine en courant ventre à terre vers l'extérieur. La petite flamme vagabonde suivait toujours le fil électrique ... et celui-ci passait juste devant la bouteille de gaz de la cuisinière. Ils ont tout juste eu le temps de nous rejoindre affolés qu'une explosion soufflait la cuisine. Heureusement que notre tablée n'était pas juste à côté du manoir ni juste en face de la fenêtre de la cuisine. Il y a eu un moment de flottement avant qu'on se lève tous pour se précipiter dans la maison. On est arrivé devant la cuisine en feu. On n'a pas hésité, on a fait la chaîne avec les bassines pour éteindre l'incendie. Il nous a fallu plus d'une heure pour y arriver et finir l'extinction avec de vieilles couvertures.

Et là on a évalué les dégâts. La cuisine était inutilisable. Elle avait entièrement brûlée. Le plafond avait sauté et un trou béant reliait les deux étages. De même qu'un des murs s'était écroulé. Celui donnant sur un grand placard inutilisé, dieu merci. Nos tenues de soirée étaient dans un sale état. Des pièces détachées de la cuisine trônaient dans le hall. Fred qui en faisait le tour pour vérifier que tout feu était éteint, tomba sur la dinde. Il l'attrapa et vint nous retrouver. A ce moment là, le bidule pour surveiller la cuisson s'activa et George tout guilleret :

- La dinde est cuite.

- La cuisine aussi, maugréa Pansy.

Il était maintenant plus de minuit et notre repas avait définitivement carbonisé. Le frigo avait protégé ce qui était encore à l'intérieur, mais était devenu inutilisable. Rien dans la cuisine ne pouvait être arrangé. Draco se massa les tempes.

- Mon père va me tuer avec toutes ces dépenses.

- Bah, il ne t'a pas encore trucidé et pourtant t'en as déjà fait beaucoup de dépenses.

- Ça c'est parce qu'il doit être occupé, mais avec tout ce qu'il faut acheter pour arranger ça, il va le voir.

- Et alors, c'est ton fric, tu fais ce que tu veux.

- C'est le fric que mon père me file tous les mois. S'il voit le trou que j'ai fait dans mon compte en quatre mois, il va faire quoi à ton avis ?

- S'en foutre ?

- Non, il va me passer un savon et surtout arrêter l'agent de poche pendant une durée indéterminée voire bloquer mon compte.

- Mais il ne peut pas faire ça ! C'est ton compte à toi et tu es majeur !

- Rien n'est impossible pour Lucius Malfoy.

Si notre portefeuille personnel ne peut plus rien dépenser on va être très mal. Du coup, on a fait une minute de silence pour notre cuisine et pour le compte bancaire de Draco avant que celui-ci reprenne la parole.

- Va falloir acheter le maximum de choses avant qu'il s'en rende compte. Et je garderais le maximum de fric avec moi pour qu'on ait de quoi voir venir.

- Te bile pas Dray, moi aussi je peux taper dans mon compte, assura Blaise.

- Moi de même, j'ai joué les petites souris pendant longtemps, continua Daphné.

- Mes parents m'ont mis quelques sous de côté, affirma Seamus.

- J'ai pu bosser cet été avant d'arriver ici. Ce n'est pas grand-chose mais ça dépannera. Et puis tu en as déjà assumé beaucoup, ce n'est pas juste de se reposer entièrement sur toi.

Oui je sais, je ne disais pas la même chose il y a quelques semaines. Mais c'est vrai aussi que tout a changé depuis. Sans compter que si on pouvait éviter d'avoir affaire à beau papa Lucius ce sera vraiment bien ... Beau papa ? ... Olala ... qu'est-ce que je raconte moi !

Sur ces quelques mots, nous avons fini par récupérer ce qui était mangeable, dont la buche ... on a tapé dans les bouteilles de champagne et nous avons fini le repas de noël sur une note aussi joyeuse qu'il avait commencé. La nuit était bien avancée lorsque nous avons décidé de nous échanger nos cadeaux. Les bulles nous aidant bien, nous étions trèèès gais malgré l'incident de la soirée. Nous avons tous été gâtés. Entre les vêtements, les farces et attrapes, les bonbons et autres chocolats, les conneries et le bric à brac, il y avait une montagne de cadeaux que les huit mères noël ont distribuée. Le ciel commençait à s'éclaircir sur l'horizon quand nous sommes enfin allés nous coucher. Et encore, je crois que certains auront mis à profit la tenue sexy de leur partenaire pour prolonger la soirée.

Je venais de refermer la porte de notre chambre quand Draco s'est approché de moi, un autre cadeau dans les mains. Un petit paquet emballé dans du papier velours vert enrubanné d'un nœud argenté. Décidément, on ne se refait pas^^. Sans un mot je l'ai ouvert pour découvrir une paire de boucle d'oreilles.

- T'as réellement trouvé ça dans cette petite ville côtière ?

- Disons que je les ai faites faire exprès pour toi. Je les ai récupérées quand on est tous allés sur terre il y a quelques jours.

C'est sûr que de telles boucles doivent vraiment être des originales. Deux petites massues montées en pendants d'oreilles.

- Weaslette est une accro de la pelle et tu semblais être une fan de sa nouvelle arme alors je me suis dit que ça pourrait être un cadeau original. Et comme ça si on casse ou perd nos marteaux, tu pourras nous dépanner.

J'ai posé les miennes afin de mettre celles qu'il venait de m'offrir. Puis j'ai regardé l'effet dans un miroir. J'ai aussi vu dans le reflet les yeux brillants de Dray. Je lui ai souri sincèrement. Après tout, c'est noël, non ? Je me suis retournée pour l'embrasser longuement et tendrement avant de me changer et de rentrer dans le lit. Il m'a rejoint et on s'est enlacé comme tous les soirs.

Nous avons passé une partie de la journée de Noël à dormir. Forcément, se coucher tôt le matin, n'aide pas à être levé à 7h. Et puis quand on a pu se rendre compte des dégâts en pleine journée, on a tous pensé qu'on aurait dû rester au lit un peu plus. Heureusement qu'on avait bien mangé pour le réveillon. Oui Fred avait passé la dinde sous l'eau et on l'a quand même mangé ... froide. Nos réserves avaient brulées dans l'incendie et on ne savait pas si le bateau passerait le lendemain ou le sur lendemain. On est donc allé ramasser des fruits et Pansy est repartie pécher. Seamus nous a refait du feu dans la cour car on était mieux dehors que dedans. On se serait cru revenu trois mois plus tôt. Hermione, Parvati, Blaise, Luna et Neville ont enfin eu un aperçu du calvaire qu'on a vécu avant leur arrivée, alors que les poissons grillaient tranquillement sur le feu de camp.

On n'a pas eu de chance, le bateau est passé le 27 et on a mangé des fruits et quelques poissons pendant deux jours. Les garçons ont profité du bateau pour aller à la ville acheter tout ce dont on avait besoin pour refaire la cuisine ainsi que remplacer les différents appareils qui avaient grillés. Ils sont revenus le soir avec un nouveau frigo, cafetière etc ... Draco a de nouveau emprunté la cheminée pour rejoindre le chaudron baveur et Gringotts afin de s'occuper de nos soucis d'argent à prévoir. Jusqu'à la St Sylvestre, les garçons ont dégagé la cuisine alors que les filles la nettoyaient. Et dire qu'on avait décidé de rien foutre avant la nouvelle année. Ginny a retrouvé notre souris familly cachée dans les toilettes au cadavre. Elles avaient dû sentir la catastrophe et elles s'étaient planquées.

Pour le réveillon de fin d'année, il pleuvait. Du coup on est resté dans le salon, à boire et à festoyer avec ce qu'on avait racheté. On avait installé les souris sous le sapin qu'on avait rentré après le dernier réveillon. Elles semblaient contentes d'être avec nous. Puis quand la grande horloge, que Blaise nous avait réparé, sonna les douze coups de minuit nous nous sommes tous embrassés en se souhaitant une meilleure année que celle qui venait de se terminer. Tout comme pour noël j'ai embrassé Draco tendrement sous le regard complice de certains et furieux de Pansy. Mais qu'importe, il n'y a rien entre nous. Après tout, on s'embrasse tous pour la nouvelle année ... non ?

Nous avons ensuite fait la razzia dans les bouteilles de la tante bidule. J'espère qu'elle n'a pas l'intention de revenir faire une fête avec ses copains de cimetière car sa cave va finir par être vide. Et nous avons encore pris une belle cuite. On a d'ailleurs dormi là où on était posé. Le lendemain ou plutôt devrais-je dire quelques heures plus tard, alors que nous étions tranquillement en train de décuver, un hibou est entré dans le salon. On avait tellement perdu l'habitude qu'on l'a regardé comme s'il venait d'une autre planète. Et là Draco est devenu encore plus pâle qu'à son habitude.

- C'est le hibou de mon père ...

Forcément, ça n'aide pas à se sentir bien. Mais c'est quand on a vu l'enveloppe rouge qu'il tenait qu'on a commencé à grimacer et à se boucher les oreilles. Dray a attrapé la beuglante et d'un mouvement tremblant pour cause de surdose d'alcool, l'a ouverte. Lucius Malfoy qui beugle contre son fils et sa fièvre acheteuse un lendemain de cuite du siècle ... Ça fait mal. Comme il s'y attendait, son compte a été bloqué. Un silence a suivi l'éclat et personne ne vit l'oiseau partir. C'est Draco lui-même qui le brisa (le silence, pas l'oiseau ...) en éclatant de rire. On l'a tous regardé comme s'il était fou.

- Il y a cinq jours, quand je suis passé à Gringotts pour prévoir nos dépenses, j'en ai appris une bien bonne. En tant qu'Héritier Malfoy majeur, j'ai accès au compte principal de la famille. Père vient de bloquer mon compte personnel alors qu'il n'a même pas pensé à celui-ci.

Et il repartit dans un grand fou rire. On n'a pas tout saisi le détail, mais on a bien compris que Lucius avait Alzheimer qui le guettait et que nous, on avait toujours des sous d'avance. Finalement, on a un peu de chance dans notre malchance. Dès notre décuvage effectué nous avons repris nos travaux dans la cuisine. C'était ce qu'il y avait de plus urgent à faire. Et cela risque de nous prendre pas mal de temps pour lui redonner une allure présentable. Mais bon, on fera une pause après l'avoir finie ...

Finalement cette année commence mieux que la dernière ne s'est finie semblerait-il ... Merlin, prions pour que ce soit effectivement le cas !


	9. 151ème jour

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JK Rowling.

Béta : BettyMars

Bonjour à tous. Ah c'est pauvres jeunes qui avancent bien dans leur travaux d'aménagement et qui doivent malheureusement subir de gros dégâts qui leur fait reculer de quelques cases dans la course au confort … le chapitre d'aujourd'hui apporte une petite surprise qui j'espère vous plaira !

**Petite info** : je sais que bien moins de gens lisent cette histoire que ma grande saga mais je tiens quand même laisser cette info quelque part. Je suis réaliste, cette histoire a été écrite bien avant, et n'a pas l'envergure ni le travail de Simplicité, je comprends donc qu'elle attire moins. Mais bon, son rôle est de divertir en attendant ma nouvelle histoire (résumé sur mon profil). Bref, tout ça pour vous dire que malgré un passage à vide d'un peu plus d'un mois, le train est de nouveau sur les rails (entre surplus de boulot côté professionnel et tendinite au poignet, j'ai du considérablement ralentir l'écriture et ma motivation en a pâti au point de me faire douter de reprendre mon chapitre en cours). Ma nouvelle histoire a maintenant 6 chapitres d'écrits et mon inspiration étant revenue en bloc, j'avance relativement vite. Je devrais donc avoir une bonne avance lorsque je commencerai à la poster à l'automne. C'était la bonne nouvelle du jour !

Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et rendez-vous mercredi prochain pour la suite !

* * *

_Samedi 1er Février_

Bonjour bonjour. Bienvenue dans le monde sympathique des rescapés de l'enfer. Ahahah, je trouve que cette entrée en matière est fort sympathique. Bon. Je ne suis pas une habituée de l'écriture alors on reste indulgent s'il vous plait. Non rigolez pas, c'est vrai. Quoi ? Un problème avec ce que j'écris ? Oh ... Non, en fait ne vous comprenez pas pourquoi je dis ça. Oui c'est vrai, j'aurais dû commencer par le début. Non, je ne suis pas Tracey. Notre journaliste de bort n'est pas disponible pour l'instant. Du coup c'est moi qui prends le relais. Donc. Alors. Elle en était où ? Ah oui, la fin des vacances de noël. Enfin vacances ... Elle s'en était arrêtée après l'épisode cuisine grillée et beuglante. Dieu du ciel. Ça c'était un réveil de 1er janvier comme j'espère ne jamais plus en passer ! Tout ça à cause de qui ? De Malfoy ! Ce mec est une plaie, ce mec est une immondice, ce type est à foutre aux ordures ! Pourquoi il est venu avec nous ? Ça je n'en sais rien. Enfin si pour nous pourrir la vie, il est toujours là. Je le haïs ce mec ! Mais je m'égare. Restons zen et reprenons le court de notre vie.

Quelques jours après la beuglante, nous étions tous très occupés. La cuisine étant dans un état lamentable, nous avions du boulot. Ça va qu'elle était grande la cuisine car on était quand même pas loin de seize dedans. Pas tout le temps non plus mais au moins le temps de déblayer et de reconstruire le mur. Pour le plafond ça a été vite fait : quatre planches clouées sur le plancher à l'étage, un coup de peinture et un peu de laque pour que ce soit bien nettoyable. Ils ne se sont pas fait chier les mecs. Mais le principal c'est qu'on ait un plafond non ? Ce qui est bien dans notre Manoir, c'est le climat. Oui parce que déjà on a passé un réveillon dehors sous les étoiles, mais maintenant pour bricoler dans la cuisine, les mecs sont en tenues légères. George, Dean et Ron travaillaient torse nu. Je peux vous dire que pendant ce temps là, Daphné, Parvati et Hermione bavaient plus qu'elles ne nettoyaient. Moi je ne suis pas à plaindre non plus. Mon Blaise porte souvent un bermuda beige qui moule ses fesses à souhait et un tee-shirt très près du corps et collé par la transpiration. Ah je lui aurais sauté dessus si on n'était pas aussi nombreux dans la pièce. Dieu tout puissant ce mec est une bombe sexuelle ! Oups. Je m'égare encore. Mais faut reconnaître que ... C'est bon c'est bon. Je reviens au sujet.

Il nous a fallu plus de trois semaines pour rendre la cuisine utilisable. Oh elle n'est pas parfaite, non. Mais au moins on peut s'en servir normalement. Neville nous a refait l'installation de la plomberie avec Luna. Ceux là, ils sont inséparables, même pour les réparations ! Le mur remonté, les gros œuvres finis, les garçons sont repartis sur le montage du grand escalier pendant qu'on nettoyait, encore et toujours, les dégâts. C'est quand même très drôle, car depuis ce malheureux petit incident qui a flambé ma cuisine, on a tous évité de se servir de l'électricité autre que pour le frigo. Je crois qu'on a tous très peur de faire griller le reste du manoir en allumant la lumière.

Comment elle fait, Tracey, pour écrire comme elle fait ? Ça fait déjà une heure que je suis à retranscrire notre histoire et je n'avance pas. Plus jamais je ne l'embêterai quand qu'elle sera en train de le faire. J'espère qu'elle va vite pouvoir reprendre sa plume. Oh oui, je ne vous ai pas dit pourquoi c'était moi Pansy Parkinson qui aie pris les rennes de ce journal de bord à la place de la miss. Il y a quinze jours, on n'avait pas encore arrosé la cuisine neuve, elle a un petit souci. Je n'ai pas tout saisi mais Weasley, enfin Ron, a merdé un truc. Ça a dégénéré et Tracey qui était dans le coin s'est retrouvée avec un joli cocard et un poigné cassé. Et forcément c'est du côté droit et elle ne peut quasiment plus rien faire, alors écrire ... Déjà que le Ronnie se prenait des regards noirs, là il se prenait l'œil au beurre noir de la miss et les regards meurtriers de Malfoy.

Le seul avantage, c'est que la fouine est aux petits soins avec elle. Il la suit comme un toutou pour tout lui faire. Il est des fois à la limite de lui manger son assiette pour la soulager. Quel con ce mec. Tracey n'est pas une midinette, elle sait vivre sans lui sans aucun souci. Mais je reconnais que pendant ce temps là, ça fait des vacances. Qu'il reste le plus loin de moi et je serais une femme comblée. Euh, non qu'il reste loin et que Blaise soit collé à moi et là je serais comblée. Et voilà je m'égare encore. Je crois que je vais passer la plume à quelqu'un d'autre car je ne suis vraiment pas faite pour ça.

o0o

Bonjour tout le monde, bienvenu sur radio naufragés. C'est Fred qui vous parle de la plateforme d'émission. Miss Pansy est bien sympa mais à part sa fixette malsaine sur Draco, et sa libidineuse opinion sur Blaise, elle ne vous a pas dit grand-chose. Et surtout pas les choses importantes. Quoi de plus merveilleux que de voir ma Padma, monter sur l'escabeau avec son petit short tout mini. Et ses jambes, longues et fines avec un galbe à s'en damner. Et sa peau douce, satinée, veloutée. Et ses fess- ...

o0o

Non je crois que laisser la plume à quelqu'un d'autre ça peut être dangereux. Surtout entre de mauvaises mains. Non finalement je vais le faire ce rapport, mais à ma façon. Parce que raconter comment on plante un clou pour accrocher une planche pour boucher un trou, moi ça me gave. Il n'y a que Tracey pour écrire ça. Elle va me tuer quand elle va lire son journal ... Mais quelle idée de se blesser aussi ! Bon allez, elle en a pour une semaine encore de plâtre, ce n'est pas la mer à boire mais là elle commence à être sur les nerfs et on a tendance à morfler très dur. Surtout Ron, mais c'est lui qui a provoqué la situation alors il doit assumer. Tout ça pour dire que je vais parler des potins du coin. Faut pas croire. C'est pas parce qu'on est perdu au milieu du pacifique qu'il n'y a pas de potins. Evidement, lorsqu'on est seize et qu'on voit personne à part le type louche du ravitaillement, les potins on a vite fait le tour. Tiens ça me fait penser que Tracey ne vous a jamais parlé d'Alfred. Il est gentil le Alf. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est lourd ! Je vois déjà vos têtes en pleine réflexion : mais c'est qui lui ? Ne cherchez plus, c'est le ravitailleur.

Au départ, il nous regardait avec un œil soupçonneux. Faut dire qu'en moins d'une semaine, il avait débarqué huit jeunes étranges dans un manoir pourri et inhabité depuis très longtemps. Il nous a lorgnées dessus à chaque passage comme pour trouver ce qui clochait chez nous. Personnellement je trouve que ça cloche plus chez lui que chez nous. Mais ça, c'est une question de point de vue. Au bout de trois semaines, il a abandonné à trouver quoi que ce soit et il nous a présenté un visage tout à fait agréable. Enfin ça c'est jusqu'à ce que Ginny nous dise qu'il lui avait mis la main aux fesses. Vieux pervers ! Du coup, à part pour aller à la ville, Ginny n'est jamais plus venue chercher la bouffe. On a très vite collé nos hommes pour le faire. On s'est dit que comme ça, il y a moins de chance de l'exciter. Et c'est là que vous allez rire. Il a fait du rentre dedans à Dean. Le pauvre, il en était tout retourné. Le soir même, il mangeait son pâté avec de la marmelade d'orange avant d'aller se coucher à une heure inimaginable tellement elle était tôt.

Ce sont Fred et George qui se sont chargés des ravitaillements suivants. Ils sont très doués tous les deux pour faire tourner n'importe qui en bourrique, alors ce bouc empafé ils n'en ont fait qu'une bouchée. Après deux semaines de ce traitement, l'infatigable Alf, a pris ses premières vacances depuis plus de cinq ans. Il a été remplacé par un mec ... Woaaaaaaw ... Merlin qu'il était canon. Une gravure de mode sexy comme ça devrait être interdit. Grand, les cheveux au vent, musclé, bronzé, satiné ... miam ... des yeux à se perdre dedans, un sourire à faire fondre la banquise de l'antarctique, une voix sensuelle à mettre le feu à l'océan et un magnifique, merveilleux, ferme et délicieux petit c - ok ok, arrière train ... Tracey t'es chiante, c'est moi qui écris, alors dégage et arrête avec tes coups de coude, bordel ! Si on ne peut plus s'exprimer maintenant ! Une calamité cette fille, même avec un poignet dans le plâtre elle fait chi- Je vais appeler SOS amie battue là ! Fais gaffe. Donc le petit nouveau ... oui je sais j'arrête de baver sur le cahier, ça fait crade. Il était si à croquer que j'en aurais bien fait tous mes desserts. Vous ne méprenez pas. Je n'avais pas un splendide Blaise rien que pour moi à cette époque. Mais toute bonne chose ayant une fin, Alf est revenu après trois semaines de congés et nous avons dû dire au revoir à notre éblouissant Dieu Grec.

Le bateau du ravitaillement, c'est une constante essentielle de notre vie de Robinson. Moins maintenant qu'on a plus de facilités et que de toute façon après cinq mois de galère, on s'est fait à notre vie d'hommes de Cro-Magnon. Mais au départ, c'était notre espoir dans toute notre poussière. Il faut bien comprendre que lorsqu'on dort sur des matelas miteux à même le sol, au milieu de quelques bandes d'acariens avec pour unique nourriture les poissons charbon de Fred, voir arriver Alf était un réel soulagement. Il passait et passe encore tous les deux à trois jours. Jamais d'heures fixes. Mais cela nous changeait de notre train-train quotidien. Une ile déserte, au milieu de l'océan c'est le rêve de tout un chacun. Mais quand il n'y a aucun moyen de communication, aucune magie possible, la situation est incroyablement délicate.

Et elle l'a d'ailleurs particulièrement était il y a deux semaines. Quand la Belette a trouvé le moyen de blesser Tracey. Tout c'est mal goupillé. Alf était passé dans la matinée et il n'est repassé que trois jours plus tard. Padma et Hermione ont du faire avec le reste de potions, de baumes de la trousse de secours (c'est-à-dire plus grand-chose) puis elles lui ont posé des attelles. La potion anti douleur n'a fait qu'un jour et je me suis retrouvée avec George et Londubat, à crapahuter un peu partout dans le terrain pour trouver deux trois plantes calmantes que Malfoy nous avait demandées. C'était d'ailleurs notre cher furet qui buvait le plus de la potion calmante, et pas toujours de sa propre volonté, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Même Tracey était tranquille et pourtant elle aurait eu une très bonne raison de ne pas l'être. Au matin du troisième jour, on était tous sur la plage, parés pour une sortie en ville, à attendre Alfred et son bateau. Quand il est arrivé et qu'il a vu la situation, il a abandonné sa tournée et nous a déposés le plus rapidement possible à terre. Merlin je n'aurais jamais cru que son vieux coucou pourri puisse un jour aller si vite. Tracey a refusé qu'on gâche notre sortie en l'accompagnant à l'hôpital, aussi seul Draco l'a suivi. Il avait décidé de ne plus la lâcher et il semblait bien parti pour respecter sa promesse. Pour une fois.

Nous nous sommes chacun séparés pour faire les achats qu'ont voulait. On devait se retrouver devant la superette sur les coups de midi. Alors on s'est séparé en plusieurs groupes. Pour ma part, je suis allée avec Daphné, Parvati et Padma pour faire du Shoping. On n'avait pas l'intention d'acheter grand-chose, mais par contre, après notre enfermement dans le manoir, on avait une grande envie de jouer les Pretty Woman. Vous savez, comme dans le film moldu. Du coup on s'est retrouvé avec une pile énorme de vêtements devant les cabines d'essayage et chacune à notre tour on faisait « défilé ». Au départ on se la jouait classe, et puis on est partie en délire et on a fini par faire des associations de vêtements innommables. La vendeuse s'est mise à nous regarder méchamment mais Padma lui a lancé discrètement un sort afin qu'elle se rappelle qu'elle avait autre chose à faire dès qu'elle s'approchait trop près de nous. C'est fou comme rien que ce petit sort fait du bien au moral.

Daphné avait fait apparaître des coussins en pagaille et on s'est retrouvées avachies dedans en attendant que Parvati sorte de la cabine. Et heureusement qu'on était bien installée car la jupe écossaise, avec des bas bleus et un tee-shirt très grunge que Parvati portait fièrement, nous a eu. On est partie dans un fou rire extraordinaire. D'ailleurs même elle avait du mal à tenir sur ses jambes. Du coup elle est re-rentrée dans la cabine en se tenant appuyé sur la fine cloison de contre-plaquée, un peu comme si elle était bourrée. C'est peut-être à cause de ça que le drame est arrivé. Oui enfin le drame, c'est une façon de parler bien sur. En fait, à force de se tenir à la cabine, Parvati a fait contre poids ou je ne sais quoi. Tout ce que je sais c'est que d'un coup on a vu la cabine partir vers la droite et s'effondrer au sol comme un fétu de paille entrainant notre amie avec elle.

Parvati s'est retrouvée allongée au milieu d'un fatras de tissus dans une cabine en position horizontale. J'avoue, sur le coup, notre fou rire s'en perdu. Puis Parvati s'est d'un coup mise à rire comme une démente à ne plus pouvoir respirer. C'était comme le signal de départ pour le retour de notre fou rire. Le temps qu'on se reprenne et qu'on range tout, c'était l'heure du rendez vous avec les autres. En deux temps trois sortilèges, toute trace de notre passage avait été effacée.

Pendant ce temps là, quatre de nos hommes visitaient les commerces qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de visiter avant. Ron, Dean, Blaise et Seamus avaient déjà découvert la méga poissonnerie qui vendait hyper cher le pauvre poisson qu'il nous était arrivé de pêcher pour nous nourrir. Là ils se sont dit que finalement notre manoir avait l'avantage de nous sustenter gratuitement. Ils ne regardèrent même pas les crevettes dans la bourriche qui étaient certainement aussi chères qu'un balai de luxe. Ils se sont, par contre, bien entendu, arrêtés dans la seule boutique de lingerie féminine du coin. Ça fallait s'y attendre.

Ce qui est drôle, c'est qu'il parait que Weasley était assez rougissant et mal à l'aise. Je ne vois pas trop pourquoi. D'après ce que nous raconte Hermione, il n'est pas gêné d'habitude quand ils sont dans leur chambre. Alors que mon Blaise à moi, Seamus et Dean avaient le nez fourré dans les bacs à string, Ron avait le sien plongé dans la brochure touristique du patelin. Quand les trois obsédés furent enfin rassasiés de froufrous et dentelles, ils repartirent à la recherche d'autres magasins inconnus. Ils débouchèrent dans un magasin de jeux vidéo. Ils y sont restés un moment à s'extasier devant ce qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, c'est-à-dire tout. Après que le vendeur leur ait expliqué plus de dix fois comment une console de jeu fonctionnait, ils ont fini par partir sans avoir rien compris.

Ils arrivèrent ensuite devant un magasin dont aucune vitrine n'était visible. Juste un mur avec une porte et une enseigne lumineuse très défraichie. Après avoir hésité, oh bien trois secondes au moins, ils y entrèrent. C'est Ronnie qui est entré le premier. D'ailleurs quand il a vu le décor, il s'est figé avant de tenter de reculer. Mais les trois autres, curieux comme pas deux voulaient entrer et l'ont poussé à l'intérieur. Il a loupé la marche, a perdu l'équilibre et s'est gaufré sur l'étalage.

- Hey Ron, fallait le dire si tu voulais un câlin. On se serait dévoué, rigola Dean.

- Ça c'est un bon magasin les mecs ! S'extasia Blaise.

Ron était encore plus rouge que pour l'épisode des petites culottes. Et pour cause. Ils avaient réussi à débusquer le seul sex-shop à cent miles à la ronde. Le pauvre chéri avait atterri sur une poupée gonflable. Il s'est relevé aussi vite qu'il le put sous le regard moqueur des trois autres.

- Hey décoince un peu ! Me dis pas que Hermione et toi vous jouez aux cartes une fois la porte de votre chambre fermée !

- Bien sûr que non. Mais ce ... cet endroit ne me plait pas du tout.

- Moi je le trouve bien, regarde.

Dit mon chéri en revenant de derrière une gondole avec une sorte de ceinture de chasteté entre les mains.

- Et si on l'offrait à Ginny ? Continua-t-il.

- Ok mais alors on laisse les clés là, rigola Seamus.

- Hey les mecs, c'est de ma sœur dont vous parlez !

- Et il n'a pas tort, ce n'est pas très gentil ...

- Oh Dean, c'est bon ! Je te rappelle que toi aussi tu t'es fait jeter par elle alors ne vient pas jouer le défenseur de la veuve et de l'orphelin ! Elle n'est ni l'un ni l'autre, reprit l'irlandais.

- Il a raison, et à mon avis faudrait aussi lui prendre des menottes, des chaines et un fouet !

- Déconne pas Blaise ! Ça elle serait capable de l'utiliser sur sa prochaine proie !

- Bon les gars moi je vous laisse à vos idées vicieuses, soupira Ron, toujours aussi rouge.

- Ronniiiie, pars pas voyons ! Reviens Léon ! J'ai les mêmes à la maison !

Mais le Ronnie, il préférait les raviolis de Panzani et il n'est pas revenu. Non mais quelle idée de nous l'envoyer là aussi ! Il en était tout retourné ! Quand on s'est tous retrouvés, on a eu droit à l'histoire de long en large en travers et il a fallu à Mione, toute sa bonne volonté pour ne pas rire et consoler sa moitié.

Hermione, Fred et George s'étaient plutôt occupés de tout le nécessaire que le bateau ne pouvait pas apporter. Du coup ils ont fait un tour dans la pharmacie du port pour refaire une trousse de secours convenable. Et forcément il a fallu que Fred se fasse remarquer. Il n'en loupe pas une lui. Donc George s'occupait avec le pharmacien de tous les produits bien listés sur un bout de papier afin de ne rien oublier. Hermione faisait le tour de la boutique pour voir si elle pensait à autre chose qu'ils auraient pu oublier. Et Fred, ben lui, il faisait des découvertes. Ses yeux se sont portés sur un bocal en verre sur le comptoir. Il s'en est approché et en a ressorti un sachet d'aluminium carré enfermant quelque chose de circulaire. Il en a attrapé un, l'a tourné dans tous les sens pour essayer de comprendre ce que c'était. Puis il a vu le panneau à côté où le mode d'emploi était indiqué. Evidement, il n'a que vaguement regardé les images avant de sortir :

- Hermione, t'as vu ils vendent des ballons gonflables ! On en prend quelques uns histoire d'égailler nos fiestas?

La dite Hermione s'était retournée vers lui pour voir de quoi il parlait et éclata de rire quand elle comprit la méprise. George la regarda bizarrement avant de lui dire :

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce tu as ? Il a bien raison, ce serait chouette pour une fois ?

Et là entre deux fous rires auquel le pharmacien et sa vendeuse s'étaient joints, elle leur expliqua la situation.

- Ce ne sont pas des ballons, ce sont des préservatifs !

- Des quoi ?

- Et ça préserve quoi ?

Elle se rapprocha d'eux afin de leur parler à l'oreille pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons des deux moldus.

- Vous savez, les potions de contraception qu'on avale régulièrement et dont on fait bien attention à ne jamais manquer, ben ça c'est la technique Moldue pour le remplacer. Et en plus ça évite les maladies.

- Oh.

- Ça marche comment ?

Finalement ils repartirent avec le stock de médicaments et un lot de préservatifs chacun qu'ils pourraient essayer ou tout simplement jouer avec, le soir même.

Personne ne sut où étaient partis Neville et Luna, mais à l'heure dite, nous étions tous devant la superette. On a attendu une demi-heure comme prévu mais comme il n'y avait aucune trace de Tracey et la fouine, on a décidé d'aller manger sans eux. Il n'y a pas à dire, avec les hôpitaux moldus, on sait quand on y rentre mais jamais quand on en ressort ! On s'est trouvé une petite brasserie bien sympathique et en plus Dean nous a annoncé que dans sa grande générosité, il nous offrait le repas. Bon on aurait pu en profiter pour prendre les plats les plus chers, mais non, on est resté raisonnable. On a mangé dans la bonne humeur avec les anecdotes de chacun. Puis quand le café fut fini, nous sommes tous sortis laissant à Dean le soin de payer comme il l'avait prévu.

Il y avait un grand parc animalier pas très loin et on avait décidé d'y passer l'après midi. Tracey, comme prévu plus tôt dans la journée, devait nous envoyer son Patronus pour nous dire quand ils étaient enfin sortis de l'hosto donc pas de souci à se faire là dessus. Nous nous sommes retrouvés en pleine polémique sur la façon d'y aller. Les jumeaux, Ron et Seamus voulaient qu'on transplane. Ginny, Parvati, Daphné et moi préférions le bus. Luna avait tenté de proposer le taxi, mais vu notre nombre, on a vite abandonné l'idée. On a commencé à élever la voix pendant que Blaise et Padma tentaient de nous calmer un peu.

- Je ne prendrais pas cette cochonnerie de bus moldu !

- Et tu veux quoi ? Qu'ils nous fassent la chasse aux sorcières parce qu'un pauv' nul veut transplaner au milieu des moldus ?

- Pansy chérie, tu devrais te calmer, ta voix porte loin ...

- Vas-y, dis tout de suite que j'ai une voix horrible !

- Mais non, je n'ai pas dit ça, j'ai juste dit qu'il faudrait baisser d'un ton car les habitants commencent à nous regarder avec un peu trop d'attention.

- Zabini, sois ferme, car là tu n'arrives même pas à tenir sa petite copine.

- Toi la belette tu te la fermes ok ?

- Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de te lancer quelques sorts très violents !

- Moi je t'en empêcherais Weasley.

Tiens mon Blaisouille sort les dents. J'aime quand il joue les princes charmants. Mais bien sûr, alors que Ron et lui se regardaient avec des éclairs dans les yeux, Finnigan est encore venu foutre l'embrouille.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi on devrait perdre une demi-heure dans ce bus alors qu'en quelques secondes on peut y être !

- Peut-être parce qu'on ne sait même pas où c'est et que si on transplane à l'aveuglette on ne va pas arriver entier ! S'agaça Padma.

- Et avec le prospectus, c'est facile !

- Tu vas le bouffer ton prospectus, et il n'y aura pas la crème anglaise pour l'assaisonner !

- Oh ça va hein ! Ce n'est pas parce que Mademoiselle Patil a eu ses ASPIC avec succès et félicitation du jury qu'elle peut se croire tout permis !

- Et toi qu'est-ce t'as fait pour les avoir ? Ou plutôt qui t'es-tu fait ?

- Je suis sûr que c'est grâce à ce cher professeur de Défense que tu as eu les félicitations, que lui faisais-tu que nous ne savions pas ?

- Tu oses insinu ...

- STOOOOP ! Allez c'est bon, les filles, Neville, Blaise, venez, le bus va arriver dans 5 min, vous autres, démerdez-vous comme vous voulez. Mais maintenant ça suffit. Vous devenez de vrais gamins et tout le monde nous regarde comme si on était des extra terrestres ! Compris ?

Tout le monde acquiesça et on commençait à se séparer quand Luna fit une remarque très pertinente :

- Quelqu'un a vu Dean sortir du resto ?

D'un coup tous les désaccords furent oubliés et nous sommes retournés dans la brasserie pour voir où il était. A l'accueil, le patron, seul, s'occupait de quelques papiers. Il n'a même pas relevé la tête et nous a juste lancé un « c'est fermé ». Daphné s'est approchée de lui.

- S'il vous plait ? Voilà, nous sommes venus manger tout à l'heure et notre ami devait payer. Et voyez vous, nous avons eu beau l'attendre devant nous ne l'avons pas vu sortir. Savez vous où nous pourrions le trouver ?

- En cuisine. Il fait la plonge.

- Comment ?

Réponse très éloquente mais aussi très représentative de notre état général.

- Comment ça « il fait la plonge » ? Vous faites faire la vaisselle aux clients maintenant ?

- Il n'avait pas de sous pour payer. C'était ça ou j'appelais les autorités.

- Et il ne vous est pas venu à l'idée de le laisser venir nous voir pour régler ça ? S'énerva Daphné.

- Et qu'il parte en courant ? Certainement pas.

- Combien doit-il ?

- Quand il aura fini la vaisselle, plus rien.

- Et il en a pour combien de temps ?

- Tout dépend de lui.

- Ok ... alors je vais être clair. Si vous continuez à me prendre pour une idiote avec vos demies réponses, c'est moi qui appelle les autorités pour insultes sur ma personne devant témoins (et là nous avons tous confirmé qu'on était témoin) ainsi que pour atteinte à la liberté pour notre ami.

Le patron avait l'air un peu plus blême tout au long de la tirade et il n'était pas au bout de ses peines. D'un léger mouvement de baguette qu'il ne voyait pas à cause du comptoir, Daphné continuait à lui faire peur tout en fournissant à l'établissement un lot de nuisibles non négligeable.

- Sans compter que je peux également vous coller l'hygiène aux fesses pour la colonie de cafards qui a élu domicile dans le coin là bas. N'oublions pas le rat qui est passé dans les jambes de Hermione. Oh et les cheveux dans la mousse au chocolat ... Je continue ou vous allez chercher notre ami ?

- C'est bon, c'est bon. Mais que je ne vous revois plus !

- Pas de souci là-dessus. Vus l'accueil et l'hygiène douteuse, nous ne sommes pas près de revenir par ici.

Dean est arrivé, tout pâle pour un noir, nous expliquant qu'il n'avait plus son portefeuille. Chose à laquelle George a fouillé dans sa poche avant de lui tendre un paquet :

- Ah tiens, j'ai trouvé ça par terre tout à l'heure, je suppose que c'est à toi.

- Mon portefeuille ! Merlin tu es mon sauveur !

- Oui alors évite les papouilles, je suis encore hétéro et casé mon gars.

Ah ces hommes ... Le parc était grand. Nous avons vu des girafes, les rhinos, les éfelans, les lions etc ... Nous avons, enfin surtout moi, distillé un peu de venin sur Malfoy quand on est passé devant l'enclos des fouines, furets et autres hermines. D'ailleurs en parlant d'hermine, on regardait les ours lorsqu'une hermine argentée vint nous délivrer un message de Tracey. Ils étaient enfin sortis de l'hôpital et nous attendaient sur le port. Blaise leur renvoya son Patronus pour leur signaler qu'on en avait pour une bonne heure avant d'arriver. Oui parce que mine de rien, maintenant qu'on était là, on voulait y rester jusqu'à tout avoir vu.

Et c'est une bonne heure plus tard que nous passions le portail, en se moquant de Neville qui avait été poursuivi par des bébés cochons en liberté avant qu'un type du parc ne vienne l'en délivrer. Pour le retour, on a finalement transplané dans une ruelle pas loin du restaurant. Arrivés au port, j'ai cru vomir en voyant les deux autres. Tracey avec son poignet dans le plâtre, était assise sur un banc, Malfoy assis sur le dossier derrière elle, collés l'un à l'autre comme s'il ne l'avait jamais trompée. Je crois que jamais je ne la comprendrais sur CE goût là.

Alf est arrivée peu de temps après et ce serait fait une joie d'aider la blessée à monter sur le bateau si le furet ne l'avait pas fusillé du regard avant de l'aider lui-même.

Puis on a repris le cours de notre vie au manoir. Tracey était un peu beaucoup énervée car elle ne pouvait rien faire de bien avec sa main gauche car pas douée du tout. Sans compter que même s'ils semblaient bien réconciliés, avec Draco, il y avait encore des étincelles dans l'air. Tant mieux. Espérons qu'il la couve beaucoup. Elle n'aime pas ça et avec un peu de chance elle le noiera dans les toilettes au cadavre. Du coup, ça fait une semaine qu'elle est de corvée clou pour l'escalier. Elle est assise sur sa chaise et passe les clous aux mecs qui en demandent. D'ailleurs moi je sens bien qu'un jour la chaise va prendre feu tellement elle bout de ne pouvoir rien faire de plus, surtout que Ron passe son temps à l'asticoter. Rien que ce matin leur discussion était très animée. Je trouve qu'ils sont comme le bon vin : leurs répliques s'améliorent avec l'âge.

- Hey Davis, tu devrais vraiment te recycler car t'es douée pour passer les clous, et c'est bien la seule chose que tu saches faire à peu près correctement !

- Toi tu devrais te taire Weasley. Tu pues vraiment de la gueule et c'est une infection.

- C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? Merlin, aurais-je enfin réussi à fermer ton claper ?

- Tu parles trop pour un mec, ça te grille les connections nerveuses.

- Si j'avais su qu'il fallait t'assommer pour te rendre supportable, je l'aurais fait bien avant. Ça m'aurait épargné bien des maux.

- Tes mots sont dérisoirement vides de sens.

- Oh tu joues aux déformations verbales ? T'es pas encore totalement hors service alors. Approche-toi, je suis sûr que mon marteau se fera une joie de t'aider.

- Oui, s'il s'abat sur ta tête et surtout qu'il tape fort. Là ça m'aiderait grandement.

- Oh, que c'est méchant. Mon cœur saigne à cause de toi. Tu t'en rends compte au moins ?

- Moi je me rends surtout compte que le jour où tu deviendras quelqu'un un minimum intéressant pour autre chose que le royaume larvaire, Satan organisera un concours de patinage artistique entre ses démons et cela au beau milieu des flammes de l'enfer ! Maintenant tu ferais mieux de te taire et d'enfoncer ce putain de clou que tu tiens depuis quinze minutes car tu es incapable de faire deux choses en même temps.

Calme, clair, net et précis. Ron a ravalé ses dents et toute sa fierté de s'être fait ainsi rétorquer. Sans compter que c'était devant tous ses copains et frères, qui eux, ne se sont pas gênés pour lui rire au nez.

Non, y a pas à dire, mais la vie au manoir est pleine de rebondissements ! Je me demande encore si on va pouvoir en partir pour reprendre la vie normale. Mais bon, on n'y est pas encore. Moi par contre j'ai fini ma part des choses, je rends enfin la plume à Tracey car dans une semaine elle pourra à nouveau écrire. Et j'espère qu'elle va la garder jusqu'au bout car moi je ne ferais pas ça une deuxième fois ! Allez, bye à tous. On m'attend pour faire le repas et si j'ai trop de retard, je vais me faire appeler Godric.

Merlin quel déshonneur pour une Serpentard !


	10. 233ème jour

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JK Rowling.

Béta : BettyMars

Bonjour à tous. Le chapitre dernier vous a plu, et le changement de narratrice a apporté bien des potins lol. Aujourd'hui, ceux qui l'attendaient vont être content… car y a la dernière vague d'arrivants. Oui, ce sont de bons retardataires lol. Et de nouvelles surprises arrivent également… encore un petit changement dans la vie de ces jeunes aventuriers : )

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine !

* * *

_Vendredi 24 Avril_

Décidément, le temps passe alors que ma volonté d'écrire se fait de plus en plus rare. Oui je l'avoue, au départ, écrire sur toutes les pires calamités qui nous tombaient sur le coin du nez tous les quatre matins ( ... Non tous les jours), c'était sympa. Mais là depuis quelque temps tout est différent. Les travaux avançant bien, nous avons une routine qui s'est installée et ce n'est franchement pas le top à raconter. Enfin, sachez que nous avons enfin un escalier qui va du rez-de-chaussée au premier étage. Merveilleuse invention que l'escalier !

La baignoire de la salle de bain est toujours en fonctionnement, elle ne s'est pas effondrée et l'eau y arrive toujours. La cuisine ? Bah elle est top nickel chrome ... sauf si Ron, Parvati ou moi faisons la cuisine ... alors là elle ressemble à un champ de bataille et en plus c'est immangeable. Mais ça c'est une autre histoire. Si je devais épiloguer sur nos talents culinaires, non en fait je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps car on est franchement des brêles et c'est toujours bon pour madame benne à ordures. Bref.

La vie au manoir a enfin pris des allures de vacances. Remarquez qu'après presque huit mois dans les lieux, il commençait à être temps. Bien sûr, nous avons encore les étages à nous occuper, mais étant donné que nous avons tout ce que nous voulons en bas, on n'est pas pressés par le temps. En fait, le matin chacun se lève à l'heure qu'il veut. D'ailleurs on n'a plus d'horloge car elle a eu un petit accident lors d'une mauvaise manipulation pendant une autre réparation, bref, on se fie donc au soleil. Chacun déjeune tranquillement avec les personnes levées en même temps qu'eux. Souvent ce sont les partenaires d'une même chambrée qui déjeunent ensembles.

Ensuite chacun prend une éponge, un aspirateur, un râteau ou une tondeuse et part travailler un peu sur notre domaine. Puis on se retrouve pour manger à midi et des brouettes ... oui avec l'heure solaire on n'est pas très doué pour savoir l'heure exacte. Ensuite, et ce depuis quelques temps, vu que le temps est passé au très chaud, c'est sieste presque obligatoire, au frais dans le manoir et ce depuis le retour des chaleurs. On n'a d'ailleurs toujours pas compris comment il pouvait faire frais dans la maison, alors que la température monte à plus de 30 degrés. S'il n'y aurait pas le blocage magique, on aurait juré qu'il y avait de la magie là-dessous.

Donc chacun passait un début d'après midi tranquille. Bien souvent les couples étaient les premiers à se réfugier dans leur chambre pour faire la sieste ... Faire la sieste ... Mais oui ... et mon c** c'est du poulet peut-être ? Ensuite, quand le soleil est moins mauvais, nous passons le reste de la journée sur la plage à bronzer. Si si, y en a qui bronze encore après 8 mois sur une ile du pacifique, à se baigner, à prendre de bonnes vacances comme ce qu'on aurait dû avoir depuis huit mois si la tante Truc n'avait pas posé cette saloperie de sort sur son ile. Non, je ne suis pas amère ... juste un peu énervée du tournant de certaines choses. Sans ce manoir et tous ces travaux, certaines choses que je ne voulais pas qu'il se passe, ne seraient pas arrivées. Non je n'en dirais pas plus car ça ne mérite pas d'être dit et qu'au final ce n'est pas si mal. Alors passons.

Après les repas du soir, là c'est un peu quartier libre. Oui je sais, quand on sait qu'on a quasiment rien foutu de la journée, dire ça comme ça c'est idiot. Mais bon, c'est très représentatif de notre glandage tardif. C'est ce moment là que je passe en compagnie de Ginny, Seamus et Draco. En principe on papote un peu (avec Gin' on adore papoter de choses un peu violentes ... une massue, un râteau, des phrases bien cinglantes ... Ça nous manque tout ça.), on joue à quelques jeux qu'on n'a pas encore totalement usés jusqu'à la corde, on se promène dans le terrain, on évite la plage, la tonnelle et d'autres endroits sous peine de déranger un couple embusqué. Bref, les soirées sont très calmes pour nous et très sportives pour d'autres ... sans commentaire ... mais ça commence à peser de les voir se bécoter dans tous les coins du domaine ! Non je ne suis pas en manque ... enfin peut-être un peu mais pas tant que ça.

Des fois les soirs, après sa tournée, Alf nous rejoint et on papote des potins et cancans des alentours. On a d'ailleurs appris qu'après avoir intrigué, fait peur, été méprisés, pour les gens du coin nous ne sommes plus que la bande de jeunes sans aucun intérêt dans l'ile de la Folle. Ça nous a foutu un coup qu'on passe pour être un vulgaire décor. Ah oui, d'après les locaux, comme la tante Machin était une sorcière, donc qu'il se passait des choses étranges chez elle, ils ont décidé de l'appeler « la Folle ». Et quand elle est morte, personne ne voulait s'approcher de l'ile de la Folle de peur de se faire tuer par quelque chose. Bon c'est vrai que le blaireau mort dans « les toilettes au cadavre » à côté de la porte de la cave était en putréfaction très avancée, mais bon, en même temps ça devait faire un moment qu'il s'était fait enfermer par inadvertance ...

Blaise, qui a écumé presque toute la bibliothèque (Merlin je plains Pansy, qui passerait presque après les vieux bouquins ... héhéhé ... Bref ...), a retrouvé l'histoire des ancêtres de la tante Chose ... Donc ceux de Daph' par extension. Bah c'est une famille très étrange, même pour une famille sorcière. Des trucs louches bien sûr, du pas net du tout, mais aussi des disparitions insolites. Par pur envie de tout savoir, il a fait quelques recherches à terre dans la bibliothèque du patelin. Il a même ressorti les vieux journaux. Et il nous a fait le compte rendu de ses recherches. Ça nous a laissé un peu pantois.

La tante Bidule a purement disparue.

Personne n'a retrouvé son corps, personne ne sait ce qu'elle est devenue. Tout ce qu'on sait c'est qu'à partir d'un certain jour, son majordome est arrivé à terre, en disant que sa maitresse était morte et que l'ile était maudite. Bien sûr, des courageux sont venus pour piller le luxurieux manoir, mais ils en sont tous revenus bredouilles car des choses étranges s'y étaient passées et ils avaient eu la plus belle frousse de leur vie. Depuis plus personne n'osait s'approcher de la propriété. Tout ce qu'ils ont raconté c'est qu'aucune tombe n'apparaissait autour de la bâtisse et qu'ils auraient entrevu la Folle un instant avant qu'elle traverse un mur dans un grand éclat de rire ...

C'est marrant comme Seamus a viré blanc après que Blaise nous ait raconté ça. C'était purement jouissif de le voir à la limite de faire sur lui ... Niak niak niak ... Et donc nous qui étions là depuis quelques mois déjà et qui n'avions vu aucune manifestation magique depuis notre arrivée, nous avons commencé à nous dire que ce serait pas mal, maintenant que le boulot est plus de l'entretien que des réparations, d'essayer de visiter le reste de l'ile. Non parce que finalement, elle n'est pas toute petite l'ile ... Elle est même assez grande.

Nous avions donc décidé qu'on irait faire un tour le premier jour où le temps serait nuageux car il fait trop chaud au soleil. Du coup on a attendu assez longtemps. Logique. Ici soit il fait une chaleur pas possible, soit il pleut. L'intermédiaire ? Connais pas. Donc du coup en attendant, nous vivions tranquillement presque de vraies vacances ...

Le premier changement que notre train-train quotidien a subi, est arrivé un après midi de début Mars, avec Alf et son vieux coucou. En fait, on a eu quelques invités de plus. Trois pour être plus précis. Harry a enfin réussi à se libérer de Fudge et nous avons eu plaisir à le voir débarquer. Son sourire faisait presque le tour de sa tête quand il sauta dans les bras de tout le monde. Enfin, Il a évité de sauter dans ceux de Draco, une histoire d'ancienne haine qui ne leur permettait pas tant d'effusions malgré l'évolution de leur relation. Gardant son sourire, il nous indiqua qu'il avait rencontré Viktor Krum peu de temps avant et qu'après avoir parlé, il s'avérait que le joueur de Quidditch avait besoin de faire une pause car sa célébrité commençait à être pesante. Alors Harry l'a invité.

Avec une légère grimace, il nous indiqua que Lavande était arrivée sur ces entrefaites et qu'elle lui avait demandé si elle aussi pouvait venir. Ce type a trop bon cœur car il n'a pas pu refuser. Oh Lavande est sympa, mais étrangement, elle ne faisait pas l'unanimité dans le groupe, surtout coté serpentard. Et cette animosité semblait plus déranger que celle de Ron et moi, Draco et Pansy ou moi, etc etc ... comme quoi des fois, il ne faut pas chercher. Mais bon, c'était aussi la meilleure amie de Parvati et puis on s'y était plus ou moins fait, alors au point où on en était ...

Donc nous voilà maintenant à dix neuf dans cette grande baraque, et c'est marrant mais depuis l'arrivée de Viktor, les grognements du furet étaient de retour, accompagnés de tous ses potes jaloux comme pas deux. Faut dire que si Padma ne draguait pas ouvertement Harry, Fred ne lui aurait pas piqué la crise du siècle. Sans blague, il l'a envoyé dormir sur le canapé ! Si si je vous jure ! Du coup Padma s'est vengée la nuit d'après. Elle a dormi volontairement dans le canapé et avait glissé tout un tas de petites bêtes dans le lit de Fred et la troisième nuit ils se sont retrouvés en amoureux sur la plage. Tout ça pour ça ...

Les jours ont ensuite passé de façon sensiblement identique. Farniente, nettoyage, sieste, plage, manger, dormir, papoter ... avec la différence que les premiers temps, on se retrouvait tous les soirs pour raconter toutes nos aventures depuis le début. Si Seamus, les jumeaux et Dean étaient toujours aussi passionnés dans leur récit, nous autres commencions en avoir ras le bol de raconter nos péripéties. Déjà les avoir vécues une fois ce n'était pas le pied, mais les revivre encore et toujours, c'était franchement chiant. Padma a eu droit à sa baignoire éclatée. Ginny au râteau de Blaise, Pansy à sa cuisine explosive, Ron à son expédition au pays du sex-shop, Dean à sa grande carrière de plongeur, moi à mon furet et mon rouquin, Daphné à son somnambulisme, et pour finir, nous tous à notre passion pour la cave précieusement remplie de la tante Trucmuche. Bref, que du bonheur. Lavande s'est régalée de nos récits, alors que Harry compatissait à l'humeur de Ginny.

1er Avril, nous avons fêté comme il se doit les 21 ans des jumeaux. Avec bouteilles, gâteaux, et passage obligatoire à la sieste auprès de Padma et Daphné, enfin pour George et Fred bien sûr (et chacun en couple séparé bien évidemment). On ne les a pas vus de tout l'après midi jusqu'au repas du soir. Et vu leur tête, c'est vachement crevant de faire la sieste quand même ...

La bonne humeur ambiante fut altérée quelque temps après, un matin, tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Sauf qu'un hurlement fit trembler la maison. Nous autres, « les anciens », avons débaroulé dans la chambre d'où provenait le BRNI (enfin ... Bruit Retentissant Non Identifié ... là c'était un cri humain donc très identifié quand même ...) avec chacun une arme de fortune dans la main. Les nouveaux, et même Luna et Neville, nous ont regardés comme si on était des tarés. Bon d'accord, nous sommes réellement des tarés, faut bien l'avouer, mais quand même. Après leur avoir fait remarquer qu'il valait mieux être prudent, surtout ici, ils abandonnèrent le sujet. Donc on est arrivé dans une chambre où Hermione, rouge de fureur, tentait d'étrangler Ron alors que Lavande essayait de l'empêcher de l'achever. Ron, lui tentait juste de respirer. Blaise et Draco attrapèrent miss Furie pour la retenir de faire un meurtre pendant que Dean et George s'occupaient de face-de-larve.

- Lâchez-moi ! Je vais le tuer ! Je vais l'assassiner ! Je vais l'exterminer !

- Ouaiiiiis ! Et moi je vais t'aider !

Bah quoi, si elle peut nous débarrasser de lui, je compte ben l'aider du mieux que je peux !

- Tracey, couché ! Hermione, calme-toi et explique-nous ce qu'il se passe.

- Ce qu'il se passe ? CE QU'IL SE PASSE ? T'ES AVEUGLE OU TU LE FAIS EXPRES ?

- Tu ne ME parles PAS sur ce Ton !

- JE TE PARLE COMME JE VEUX !

- JE NE TE CONSEILLE PAS !

- Euh ... Parvati, ce n'est pas toi qui me disais tout à l'heure « couché » ? Parce que moi je m'attaquais à Weasley pas à Hermione, alors que toi ...

- Ahem ... c'est vrai. Restons calme. Hermione qu'est-ce ... attends, on est dans la chambre à qui là ?

- Dans le mienne, répondit Lavande d'une petite voix.

Et là on a connecté. Oui, on est des abrutis de premières donc il nous a fallu un peu de temps pour comprendre pourquoi Hermione tentait de tuer un Ron (et vu ce que j'en vois ...) à poil dans le lit d'une Lavande guère plus habillée. Je crois ne pas avoir besoin de vous faire un dessin pour vous expliquer qu'ils n'avaient pas dû jouer aux échecs.

On a fini par désamorcer la bombe Granger et entrainer tout le monde dans la cour autour d'une table pleine de victuailles où on a pu mettre les choses au point.

- Bon alors, résumons : Hermione se réveille seule dans son lit, et part à la recherche de Ron.

- Connard.

- Hum, je ne te connaissais pas comme ça, Mione. Enfin bref, ensuite elle le trouve dans le lit de Lavande dans une position sans équivoque.

- Salopard.

- Hermione ! Bon, quelque chose à ajouter ? Non, Tracey, tais-toi !

- Je suis désolée Hermione, je ne voulais pas que ça arrive mais tu sais bien que je suis attirée par lui depuis si longtemps et quand il est arrivé je n'ai pas pu lui résister.

- Lavande, je ne t'en veux pas. Enfin si car t'as couché avec lui alors que tu sais bien qu'on était ensemble. Mais je ferais avec. Par contre lui ...

Ron se tassa un peu sur sa chaise devant le regard noir de Hermione. Pour calmer le jeu, Padma reprit la parole.

- Bon alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- Je ne veux pas être chieur, mais je pense que cette histoire est à régler entre Hermione, Ron et Lavande. On devrait peut-être les laisser seuls non ?

- Blaise chéri, t'es choux mais moi je veux tout savoir alors tu te tais toi aussi ...

Bref, cette merveilleuse conversation continua un peu avant que finalement Hermione ne largue Ron avec grandiloquence et entraine Lavande dans la cave pour se faire une journée entre « victimes de Ron » autour de quelques bonnes bouteilles.

Dans les jours qui ont suivi, l'ambiance était électrique dans le manoir. Hermione faisait la tronche à Ron. Ron évitait Hermione. Je frappais Ron dès qu'il passait à porter de main. Ron me fuyait dès qu'il le pouvait. Lavande ne savait plus trop où se mettre ... sauf la nuit qu'elle passait dans les bras de Ron. Et les autres ... bah ... ils attendaient avec impatience la prochaine explosion de Hermione-nitroglycérine-Granger ... Magnifique n'est-ce pas ?

Finalement, le temps couvert et sans soleil arriva il y a peu de temps. Très peu de temps ... C'était avant-hier. Le premier éveillé réveilla tous les autres. Pansy et Seamus se sont chargés de nous préparer un méga panier pique-nique. Chacun s'est équipé d'un sac à dos et de bonnes chaussures et nous sommes partis à l'aventure. Nous avons marché des heures le long de la plage tout en papotant comme des pies. Quand notre estomac se mit à crier famine, une pause casse-croute se fit indispensable.

La panse pleine et l'esprit détendu nous repartîmes dans notre randonnée. Devant, Padma, Daphné et les jumeaux chuchotaient comme des petits comploteurs. Tant qu'ils ne nous font pas un plan à quatre ... Parvati, Hermione, Dean, Luna, Neville et Viktor les suivaient tout en parlant avec animation de la façon la plus rapide de finir les aménagements du deuxième étage. Ginny et Harry étaient, comme bien souvent en ce moment ... héhéhé ... en grande discussion secrète qui régulièrement faisait rougir la demoiselle. C'était très drôle d'ailleurs de la voir, elle, Ginny, reine du largage, jouer les timides devant un jeune homme. En tout cas, ces deux là étaient bien partis pour ne plus faire chambre à part )

Un peu plus loin, Blaise donnait un cours de botanique à une Pansy qui tentait de faire dévier la leçon sur une note bien plus anatomique. Devant moi, Lavande rigolait aux âneries de Seamus et de Ron. Il a fini par se remettre très rapidement de sa rupture celui-là. Bon, oui je sais, il manque une personne. Ne la cherchez pas. Draco était à mes côtés, comme toujours depuis que Ron m'avait explosé le poignet. Un vrai petit chien garde du corps ... merveilleux. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que mon ironie est un peu mal placée. Mais passons. Je n'ai pas trop envie d'en parler pour l'instant.

La journée avançait bien et nous n'avions toujours rien trouvé d'intéressant. Nous nous apprêtions à repartir quand Parvati vit quelque chose à l'abri des arbres touffus sur notre gauche. Nous nous sommes donc approchés pour mieux voir ce que c'était. C'était d'ailleurs plus loin que ça ne le paraissait au premier abord car il nous fallut marcher un certain temps. Vous savez quoi ? C'étaient des ruines. Un immense bâtiment tout en morceaux.

- Comme si on n'avait pas assez d'un manoir en décomposition, voilà qu'on en trouve un autre, marmonna Daphné.

- En même temps, celui là, je crois qu'on ne peut plus rien pour lui, ajouta gaiement George.

- Moi je le trouve plus classieux que le manoir. Et en plus c'est en pierre pas en bois. Vous croyez que c'est un temple ou quelque chose comme ça ? Demanda Lavande.

- Si on suit l'histoire de la région et surtout de la famille de Daphné, c'est possible qu'à une certaine époque l'ile fut habitée par des civilisations anciennes. Je suppose qu'en cherchant un peu, je ...

- C'est bon Blaise, on demandait juste si ça pouvait être un temple. Hermione ?

- Oui Dean, ça pourrait être un temple Aztèque, même si ce n'est pas exactement leur région.

- Je te rappelle que la Vive qui m'a piqué n'était pas non plus censée vivre dans cette région. Alors je me méfie un peu des logiques illogiques de cette région.

- Et si on visitait ? Des fois qu'on trouve un trésor ! Coupa Ginny toute pétillante.

- Après toi fougueuse demoiselle, répondit Harry en lui faisant une énorme révérence.

Après avoir rigolé de la rougeur des joues de la petite rousse, nous avons commencé à visiter les ruines par petits groupes. C'était bien un ancien temple. Il était magnifique. J'étais seule avec ma fouine personnelle pour me promener au milieu de ces murs d'histoire. J'étais en train de regarder une gravure envoutante, Draco presque collé dans mon dos, quand un grand cri me fit sursauter, tout de suite suivi d'un « Herrrmioooooooooooone ». Nous nous sommes précipités vers l'origine des cris et nous sommes tous retrouvés devant un Viktor, les fesses en l'air, la tête dans un trou, parlant à Hermione qui elle, devait être entièrement dans le trou.

Après avoir évalué la situation, nous nous sommes mis en quête d'une corde ou de quelque chose qui pouvait aider la jeune femme à sortir. Dean et Blaise ont rapidement trouvé des lianes assez longues. Les jumeaux, Seamus, Ron, Draco et Harry se chargeaient de tenir les lianes le temps que Viktor, harnaché avec une des cordes de fortune, commençait à descendre dans le puits. Sa descente se fit lentement et sans encombre pendant que nous parlions avec Hermione pour savoir si elle allait bien, si elle avait mal quelque part etc ...

Une fois en bas, Viktor s'occupa de vérifier que Hermione n'avait rien de cassé grâce à quelques palpages qui à mon avis, ne devaient pas être reconnus par les secouristes ... bref. Ceci fait, il attacha notre amie avec l'autre liane et l'aida à remonter avec l'aide des garçons qui les tiraient pour les soulager. Quand Hermione fut remontée, elle fut prise dans une grande étreinte fraternelle de nous tous. Au final, il s'avéra qu'elle s'était juste foulé la cheville et qu'elle était un peu secouée par la chute.

Vue la hauteur du soleil dans le ciel, nous avons jugé bon de faire un camp dans les ruines pour pouvoir rentrer tranquillement le lendemain. Aussi, chacun y a mis du sien pour trouver du bois, des feuilles et branchages pour se faire un endroit pour dormir. Bien entendu les couples voulant rester ensembles, la même répartition humaine qu'au manoir fut adoptée. Enfin, à quelques détails près. Viktor ne voulait pas quitter Hermione qu'une semelle et Harry semblait ne plus vouloir lâcher sa Ginny toute rosissante de bonheur. Merlin, c'est fou ce que quelques mois dans un manoir pourri et isolé du monde peut nous changer une personne. Mais bon, moi je l'aimais quand même pas mal la Ginny d'avant. Celle qui n'était pas fleur bleue et qui jetait tous les mecs qui osaient seulement la regarder. Le soir tombé, Pansy et Seamus se sont chargés de nous faire le repas et là on était bien content qu'ils aient prévu un très gros pique nique. Sinon on aurait plus qu'à bouffer des racines ... charmante perspective non ?

Autour du feu, alors qu'on finissait les fruits que Padma et Parvati étaient allés ramasser, une vigoureuse conversation faisait débat. Moi j'avoue ne pas avoir trop compris pourquoi en plein mois d'avril on en parlait mais bon c'était assez marrant. De quoi je parle ? Mais de la St Valentin voyons. Ben oui, si je n'en ai pas parlé avant c'est que comme les couillons que nous sommes, nous avons totalement oublié de fêter cet évènement. Du coup ce soir là cela faisait polémique. Fête commerciale ou vraie raison de sortir en amoureux ? That is the question !

Oui donc chacun y allait de son petit speech. Il y a ceux pour qui c'est une vraie institution et que franchement c'était une honte si leur compagnon l'avait oublié. Il y a ceux qui affirmaient préférer les attentions journalières à une seule par an. Et d'autres, qui avaient fêté ça dignement dans l'intimité de leur chambre en toute discrétion. Quand Viktor, ignorant la situation, me demanda ce que j'en pensais, un silence se fit autour du feu. Bon ok, restons calme. Je ne suis pas une bombe, je ne vais pas vous exploser à la tronche non plus !

- Vous êtes pathétiques. Je ne vais pas piquer ma crise à chaque fois qu'on parle de la St Valentin non plus.

- Peut-être mais c'est surtout la question à ne pas te poser ma grande.

- C'est bon Blaise, tout est bon maintenant.

- Bah si ma question te gène t'es pas obligé d'y rrrépondre, me dit Viktor en haussant les épaules.

- Non c'est bon. C'est juste que l'an dernier j'ai eu droit à une St Valentin inoubliable. Dès le matin, pétales de roses, mots doux etc. A midi, repas aux chandelles, violon et tout le tralala. L'après midi, avec l'entrainement de Quidditch, le romantisme a été mis de côté. Le soir je suis allée le rejoindre dans sa chambre et dans son lit principalement pour finir la journée en beauté. Et j'ai attendu un long moment. J'ai fini par me lasser et rentrer dans mon dortoir. Sauf que j'ai entendu des 6ème années parler de mon petit copain et de ses exploits acrobatiques dans un fourré près du portail donnant sur Pré-au-Lard. J'y suis allée et, s'ils avaient un peu changé de place, j'ai effectivement trouvé mon mec dans une position très claire avec une ancienne de l'école, Miss Cho Chang.

Non non, je ne viens pas de cracher son nom, c'est juste que si j'avais pu le vomir je l'aurais fait. Le silence était toujours là.

- Tu comprendras donc que pour moi la St Valentin ... franchement je préfère l'oublier.

- Ce type n'est qu'un con. Déjà te trrromper, c'était de la connerrrie mais en plus de cette façon ...

- Tu vois Malfoy, il n'y a pas que moi qui le dis, t'es vraiment qu'un con.

Et pan. C'est bizarre mais je ne me serais jamais douté que Pansy en rajouterait une couche ... ironie quand tu nous tiens. Bref, Viktor semblant être adepte de la haute fidélité, fusilla le furet du regard, alors que celui-ci, lui rendait un grand regard noir. Bref que du bonheur quoi.

Les jumeaux tentèrent de dérider la soirée mais peine perdue, je l'avais plombée. Plus douée que moi on meurt. Donc chacun est reparti sur ses pénates pour passer une nuit à la belle étoile alors que les nuages gris du matin étaient de plus en plus persistants. L'isolation phonique dans des ruines n'étant pas le top, croyez-moi que les célibataires ont eu les nerfs à rudes épreuves cette nuit ...

Hier c'est la pluie qui nous a réveillés. Et ouais, pas de bol, la journée au climat intermédiaire c'était la veille et là c'était belle et bien fini. Donc pas question pour nous de rentrer dans ces conditions. Sans compter que la cheville de Hermione avait bien enflée et qu'elle ne pouvait pas avancer vite. Et aussi fort qu'il soit, Viktor n'aurait pas pu la porter sur tout le chemin du retour. Ils sont mignons tous les deux aussi, un peu comme Ginny et Harry. Ça se cherche, ça se regarde, ça se séduit mais ça ne se trouve pas tout seul. Enfin pour Miss râteau et son amour de jeunesse, la nuit avait semblé très propice au rapprochement. Maintenant il allait falloir qu'on ouvre les yeux aux deux autres ...

Nous revoilà donc à jouer les Robinson dans un lieu inconnu, avec pour aider : nous et rien d'autre. Nous avons encore dû nous dépatouiller avec les moyens du bord. Pansy, Neville et les jumeaux sont allés nous chercher de la nourriture, plante, poisson etc ... ils ont bien dû marcher un peu car la mer n'était pas à portée d'œil. Padma, Parvati, Daphné et Ginny se sont occupés du feu, et avec l'aide de Ron et de Dean, de faire de quoi rester à l'abri sans se coller contre un mur. Luna a préparé tout un attirail pour récupérer l'eau de pluie afin de ne pas se dessécher complètement. Décidément, avec ou sans Neville, elle devrait se lancer dans la plomberie car elle a un don pour ça.

Blaise et Seamus, accompagnés de Harry et Lavande, ont continué l'exploration des ruines pour trouver des choses intéressantes. Viktor veillait Hermione ... sont trop choupinets eux ... Draco et moi étions en charge du bois sec. Il pleut c'est le pied pour trouver du bois sec non ? On s'est donc séparé pour mieux en ramasser. Le confort qu'on avait acquis en tant de mois nous manquait, et revenir à ce genre d'activité nous portait peine. Le manoir commençait vraiment à nous manquer ... un comble.

Je venais de tourner à un détour de mur quand je fus plaquée contre ce même mur par deux bras et sûrement la personne propriétaire de ces bras. Puis deux lèvres virent ravir les miennes avant que je ne comprenne ce que me voulait mon agresseur. Quand il me laissa enfin respirer, j'entendis en tendant l'oreille un :

- Je ne pourrais jamais tenir une nuit de plus à tes côtés sans te toucher, comme la nuit passée ... pas maintenant que je t'ai retrouvée.

Oui, décidément le manoir nous manquait terriblement à tous. Donc nous étions tranquillement en train de préparer la loooongue journée qui nous atten ... quoi ? Pourquoi vous froncez les sourcils ? Non, allez sérieux, vous n'aviez pas encore compris ? Dray et moi c'est reparti depuis déjà quelques semaines, depuis la st valentin (mais ça je préfère éviter d'y penser) mais aussi dans le plus grand secret, du moins nous l'espérons. C'est pour ça que l'intimité de notre chambre nous manque et que voir les autres se bécoter tout le temps m'énerve. Car moi je dois attendre le soir pour pouvoir faire de même.

C'est pour ça que Draco me suit partout, car si on peut profiter d'un instant de solitude, on ne se fait pas prier pour se serrer dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Oui les choses ont bien changé en huit mois. Si je l'avais su avant, je n'aurais sûrement pas fait parti de l'aventure. Mais aujourd'hui je ne regrette rien, alors maintenant que vous devez mieux comprendre mon ironie mal placée et mon amertume passagère, on peut peut-être en revenir à d'autres choses plus intéressantes niveau étrangeté non ?

Oui oui étrangeté. Mais pour ça, voyons ce que la journée d'hier nous avait réservé. En fait rien du tout. Ce fut une triste journée de pluie sans grande distraction possible. Du moins jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe. Oui car nous avions oublié un petit détail. Oh pas grand mais qui a toute son importance. Car hier soir c'était la pleine lune et que s'il doit arriver des choses, c'est un moment propice, c'est bien connu. Bon, on savait que l'ile n'était pas habitée et qu'on n'avait rien à craindre d'un possible loup-garou, pourtant l'ambiance dans le vieux temple était des plus électriques.

Il y avait quelque chose de louche et de pas normal qui se tramait. D'ailleurs, juste à l'aube, une forte lueur est apparue au centre des ruines, réveillant ceux qui avaient réussi à s'endormir, et inquiétant les autres. Puis elle a disparu. Comme ça, comme si elle ne nous avait pas surpris avant. Ron avait grommelé qu'il voulait bien qu'on aille voir ça d'un peu plus près mais seulement après avoir mangé car il était affamé et qu'il risquait de faire un malaise. Blaise et Pansy avaient été fermement de son avis et j'avoue que j'avais également un petit creux dans l'estomac.

Nous prîmes donc un petit déj' léger. Bah vu qu'on avait plus que quelques fruits ce n'était pas compliqué. Puis nous nous sommes dirigés vers l'endroit où la lumière avait brillée. Et là nous n'avons pas tout compris ce qui s'est passé. Tout ce que je sais c'est que là tout de suite, on est dans un endroit blanc et lumineux, sans mur, sans rien d'autre que le sol en fait. C'est assez flippant d'ailleurs. J'en ai profité pour écrire dans ce carnet de bord vu que ça fait un bout de temps qu'on tourne pour rien dans ce « monde ». La seule conclusion qu'on ait trouvée, c'était que ça avait un rapport avec la disparition de la tante peut-être pas si morte que ça.

Maintenant nous sommes là, assis, les couples dans les bras l'un de l'autres ... sauf Dray et moi ... Viktor et Hermione semblaient s'être rapprochés dans la nuit. Sûrement grâce à leurs aptitudes de secouristes (là Viktor est en train d'apprendre le bouche à bouche à Hermione ... bref ... passons). Lavande était en train de se faire rassurer par son Ronron d'amour, Sans commentaire. J'en ai marre des couples ... bientôt seuls le furet et moi seront officiellement célibataires. Remarquez que ça nous laissera de temps pour être officieusement en couple lors des siestes coquines des autres. Ah non, j'oubliais Seamus, lui aussi il est ... euh ... je ne veux pas affoler les gens mais c'était quoi ça ? Ici aussi il y a des BRNI ? ... Olala ... Olala ... OLALA ...

MERLIN mais qu'est-ce que ...


	11. 280ème jour

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JK Rowling.

Béta : BettyMars

Bonjour à tous, je vais faire court aujourd'hui car 1er jour de soldes, donc dur journée qui m'attend (et pas en tant qu'acheteuse …) donc je vous laisse découvrir et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour le dernier chapitre de cette histoire !

Bis et à mercredi !

* * *

_Mercredi 10 juin_

Le retour à la civilisation ... héhéhé ... je me sens drôle là ... La civilisation ... héhéhé ... donc le retour au manoir fut un vrai délice. Après un mois « ailleurs », notre confort, tout relatif qu'il était, nous a empli d'un bonheur intense. La vie « là-bas » n'avait pas été simple. Si pour certains l'adaptation s'était bien passée, pour la plupart des autres, se fut un vrai calvaire. Aussi quand nous avons passé le seuil de la propriété, un gros soulagement a parcouru une bonne partie des sorciers purs et durs. Et oui. J'ai enfin vu l'avantage d'avoir un père ayant une certaine passion ... et Pansy était bien contente d'être ma meilleure amie et surtout voisine d'enfance, donc d'avoir eu l'occasion d'apprendre en même temps que moi la passion du paternel. Hermione et Luna nous ont aussi démontrés qu'elles avaient de la ressource ainsi que Viktor et Blaise. Et heureusement car tous les autres ...

Nous avons même eu droit à un accueil festif de la part de Alf et de certains habitants du port. Finalement, ils nous apprécient bien les gens du coin. Bon ils n'étaient pas très nombreux car l'ile est toujours maudite d'après eux, mais ça fait toujours plaisir de voir que nous ne laissons pas indifférents. Très vite notre frigo fut plein pour pas un rond. Mais la fête n'a pas duré très longtemps car nous étions crevés de notre voyage. Puis très vite la vie a repris comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mais avec un peu plus d'entrain car finalement ce manoir pourri, c'était le notre. On l'avait réparé, nettoyé, redonné une vie et une âme ... notre âme. Alors du coup, pour lui rendre hommage, nous avons très vite fini de le mettre en « état ».

Bien sûr, il n'était pas neuf, mais au moins aujourd'hui, il était habitable dans son intégralité. Oui oui je sais, ça fait super sentimentaliste tout mon baratin, mais si vous aviez vu Fred, George, Seamus et Ron, se prosterner devant le manoir comme un inca se prosternerait devant Pachamama ... Si on les avait laissé faire, ils auraient mis devant l'entrée des offrandes de toutes sortes et surtout de la nourriture à profusion. Mais bien sûr, et nous on bouffe des racines aussi ? Bref, cela fait plus de neuf mois que nous sommes sur l'ile et maintenant, enfin, nous pouvons dire que nous sommes en vacances. Car là à part l'entretien ordinaire d'une maison, certes grande la maison, nous n'avons plus rien à faire.

Et là je suis sûre d'une chose, c'est que vous vous demandez de quelle façon vous allez pouvoir me torturer pour savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ce lendemain de pleine lune. J'ai raison n'est-ce pas ? Alors je vais être gentille et vous raconter ça. De toute façon, c'est bien à ça que sert un journal de bord non ? Donc reprenons là où j'en étais resté. Voyons voir ... ah oui voilà ... « Euh ... je ne veux pas affoler les gens mais c'était quoi ça ? Ici aussi il y a des BRNI ? ... Olala ... Olala ... OLALA ... MERLIN mais qu'est-ce que ... »

Un bruit étrange venait de se faire entendre. Après coup, cela ressemblait aux gonds grinçants d'une lourde porte. Puis dans le grand blanc ambiant, une lumière nous a ébloui tel un grand spot lumineux. Au milieu, une ombre s'est détachée. Une silhouette immensément grande ... oui tout semble grand ici. Plus elle approchait plus l'ombre changeait. Quand elle sortit de la lumière, l'ombre qui du coup n'en étant pas une, nous surprit.

- Bonjour jeunes voyageurs.

- Jeune, jeune ... je trouve ça un peu gros de la part d'un môme de 6 ans ! S'exclama Seamus

- J'ai bien plus que cela. Mon âge est bien plus avancé que le votre. J'ai plus de 800 ans.

- 800 ans ? Mais tu n'arrives même pas à la hauteur de ma ceinture !

- Ron ferme là !

- J'ai atteint un état spirituel qui me permet de prendre l'apparence que je souhaite. Et il semblerait que je mette plus en confiance si je ne suis qu'un enfant.

- Où sommes-nous ? demanda Hermione très intelligemment.

- Vous être dans une antichambre spatiotemporelle.

- Une antichambre quoi ? demanda Fred.

- Statiopemtorielle ? C'est quoi ? Continua George.

- Spatiotemporelle ! En gros nous sommes dans une pièce qui n'est ni dans notre monde ni dans un autre ... nous sommes quelque part dans le temps et l'espace mais sans lieu bien déterminé, c'est cela ? Demanda Blaise.

- C'est bien cela, répondit l'enfant.

- Mais comment on est arrivé là ? Et pourquoi ? Et comment on en sort ? Et ...

Ola, Seamus s'affole. Allez respire mon gars, laisse le temps que gamin de te répondre avant de poser la prochaine question.

- Vous avez passé la porte.

- Ah ... et comment on a fait ça ? Non parce que, à part la lumière étrange, nous étions encore dans les ruines du temple il n'y a pas très longtemps, remarqua Ginny.

- La porte s'est ouverte et vous l'avez passée.

- Ça a un rapport avec la grande lumière qui a immergé le temple ? Demanda Padma.

- Oui. Le Temple de la Lune de Sang a créé le passage jusqu'ici.

- Le Temple de la Lune de Sang ? Pourquoi un tel nom ? Questionna Blaise.

- Car il est régi par la Lune Rouge.

- Et c'est qui la lune rouge et qu'est-ce que la lune de sang ? Franchement ce qu'il nous raconte, ça nous avance vachement ça, vous ne trouvez pas ? Ironisa Parvati.

- Je ne connais pas les traditions du peuple qui a construit ce temple, mais pour ce qui est de cette histoire de Lune ... La Lune Rouge, c'est comme cela que certains nomment la Lune lorsqu'une éclipse à lieu. Et hier soir c'était la pleine lune. Je n'ai pas fait attention car j'étais plutôt fatiguée, mais une éclipse a lieu lors de la pleine lune lorsque la Terre se retrouve entre la Lune et le soleil dans un alignement parfait. Et la Lune se teinte alors d'une couleur rouge qui peut aller jusqu'au rouge sang dans certains cas. Certains disent que la Lune montre alors toute sa puissance et la hauteur de sa magie. Chez les celtes, par exemple, la Lune a un rôle très important.

Pour une fois que je peux faire part de mon savoir et couper la chique à Blaise et Hermione ... je n'allais pas laisser passer l'occasion !

- Vous avez raison Miss. Le temple a été construit dans l'ancien temps par mes ancêtres. Ils avaient trouvé comment voyager d'une dimension à une autre. Mais dans une période politiquement instable, les portes furent utilisées de façon plus que mauvaise. Ils ont alors décidé de laisser la Lune gérer le portail. Ils ont ainsi détruit toutes les portes terrestres à part trois. Trois temples bâtis en l'honneur de la Lune furent édifiés dans trois lieux différents de la Terre. L'un d'eux est celui part lequel vous êtes arrivés. Les deux autres ont été totalement détruits au fil des ans et ne sont plus utilisables.

- Mais comment fonctionne-t-il ce temple ? Comment la Lune peut ouvrir un portail spatiotemporel ? Demanda Mione.

- C'est de la magie très ancienne. Les concepts ont été oubliés au fil des siècles. Mais le temple lui, ne l'a pas oublié.

- Donc à chaque fois qu'il y a une éclipse de Lune, le portail s'ouvre ? Mais depuis huit mois que nous sommes là, enfin qu'une partie de nous est là, nous n'avons jamais vu une telle lumière. Et pourtant elle se voit de très loin. Il a bien dû y avoir plusieurs éclipse de Lune non ? fit intelligemment remarquer Lavande.

- « _Une Seule Fois Tous les Dix Ans, Et Pour un Grand Changement, Lorsque la Dernière Pleine Lune d'Avril Rougeoiera, Sur d'autres Mondes le Portail Lumineux s'Ouvrira_ ».

Mince alors ... Une seule fois tous les dix ans et il a fallu que ça tombe sur nous ! Quels chanceux nous sommes n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi on a voulu aller visiter l'ile alors que le manoir nous suffisait largement ! Et visiblement la tante Bidule a très certainement dû avoir autant de chance que nous ... d'où sa mystérieuse et brutale disparition. Bref, nous voilà tous sous le choc de la révélation. C'est Draco qui brisa le silence.

- A-t-on la possibilité de revenir chez nous sans passer dans une autre dimension ?

- La porte du Temple s'est refermée derrière vous. Vous n'avez pas le choix, une dimension va vous choisir et vous devrez y aller.

- Et si on ne veut pas ? Si elle nous plait pas cette dimension et qu'on reste ici pour prendre la suivante ?

- Vous mourrez.

Harry se renfrogna à la réponse. Non, ce n'était décidément pas la réponse qu'il souhaitait quand il avait posé la question. Ce n'était pas la réponse que _Nous_ attendions. Padma prit la suite.

- Que doit-on faire pour rentrer chez nous ?

- Dans un cycle Lunaire, le portail entre vos deux mondes s'ouvrira. Vous aurez quelques minutes pour le passer et rentrer chez vous. Passé ce délai, la porte se refermera pour les siècles à venir.

- Un mois dans un endroit que nous ne connaissons pas ... super. Moi je mets mon réveil pour ne surtout pas louper le départ ! Lança Dean.

- Attendez, vous avez dit que c'était la dimension qui nous choisissait ? Mais comment ça ?

Ah oui, merci Blaise de poser les bonnes questions. Déjà qu'on est dans le flou, si en plus on ne peut pas choisir où atterrir, ça va être galère quand même !

- C'est le pouvoir de la Lune Rouge. La porte par laquelle je suis arrivé va s'ouvrir dans quelques minutes et un nouveau monde vous attendra. Bonne chance pour votre nouvelle vie.

Et dans un brouillard de lumière, le mioche disparut nous laissant comme des pauvres andouilles. On a tout juste eu le temps de se remettre de cette conversation surréaliste que le spot lumineux réapparaissait, nous ouvrant sa porte sur un monde qu'on craignait de découvrir.

- Bon alors je crois que là si on ne veut pas crever comme des parasites, on doit y aller ... Qui passe le premier ?

Ron a parfaitement résumé la situation mais personne ne semblait prêt à faire un pas. Finalement c'est Viktor qui amorça le mouvement et les autres gars le suivirent assez rapidement ... mais quelle galanterie d'un coup ! Ne vous trompez pas, nous autres, les filles, on était bien contentes qu'ils passent devant. Bon, on les a rapidement suivis aussi. Faudrait pas rester ici trop longtemps non plus.

Et nous avons tous passé la porte. Nous avons atterri dans un cercle de pierre, meublé de terre rouge. Un petit rappel de notre Lune de Sang sûrement ... il était super grand ce cercle, on était déjà 19 dedans et on aurait pu en mettre au moins autant de plus. Autour du cercle, des arbres touffus nous cachaient la vue. Une fois la muraille de végétation passée, nous avons eu devant les yeux un bien étrange spectacle. De vastes plaines s'étendaient devant nous. Enfin des plaines un peu sèches car par endroit de vastes terrains de caillasses et de poussières mangeaient l'herbe un peu moins verte qu'elle n'aurait dû. Sur la verdure, des dizaines de bovins paissaient tranquillement. Et à côté, un vieux bâtiment délabré cassait la monotonie de la vue.

- C'est quoi ce bordel ? s'écria Ron.

- On se croirait dans un western, constata Harry.

- Un quoi ? Demanda Viktor.

- Un film se passant dans le far-West américain du dix-neuvième siècle.

Oui ce n'est pas faux. C'était bien le genre de décors pour ce genre de film ... Avant de totalement nous dessécher, nous nous sommes dirigés vers ce qui semblait être un vieux ranch. Arrivés devant, nous avons constaté qu'il était bien délabré.

- Pourquoi on attire les baraques à moitié détruites ? Je veux un palace un vrai ! S'indigna Pansy.

- Bonjour jeunes gens. Vous êtes les nouveaux gérants du ranch ? Votre tenue est étrange, mais je vous souhaite la bienvenue quand même.

- Euh ... oui c'est bien ça. Nous sommes les nouveaux, nous venons de loin et c'est là mode là-bas. Moi c'est Seamus Finnigan et eux c'est ... les autres ...

- Hé !

Fumier ! Toi tu vas prendre ta trempe pour payer cet affront ! Bon en attendant, Seamus posa la bonne question, on doit faire quoi ici ? Le gars, bien type Cow-boy, nous a regardés comme si on était des extraterrestres, bah on n'en est pas loin en même temps, avant de nous expliquer que nous devons nous occuper des bêtes et des bâtiments. Alors réparer la bâtisse, même si ça ne nous fait pas trop plaisir, ça on sait faire. Mais les bêtes ...

- Pour l'instant il vous faut regrouper le troupeau avant de le déplacer dans une autre prairie que l'été ne brûlera pas comme celle-ci. Vous avez des chevaux dans l'enclos derrière l'écurie ainsi que ces trois là devant. Des hommes vous attendront là-bas pour surveiller les bêtes avant que vous ne deviez les re-déplacer ailleurs d'ici deux mois.

Ça ce ne sera pas notre problème car d'ici là, nous, nous ne serons plus là ... on veut vite rentrer ! Le Cow-boy monta son cheval et l'éperonna avant de partir au galop dans un grand nuage de poussière.

- Et on ne peut pas les laisser crever là les bêtes ? Non parce que moi vous ne me ferez pas monter sur un cheval ! S'indigna Ron.

Moi je l'aurais bien claqué rien que pour vouloir laisser des animaux mourir sous ses yeux. Et puis d'un coup, les chevaux, qui passaient devant nous, me donnèrent une idée. Un coup d'œil à Pansy me montra qu'elle avait eu la même idée. Après un : « t'es qu'une Larve Ronnie », nous sommes toutes les deux parties en courant vers les deux équidés. Ils ont piaffé, effrayés de voir deux furies foncer sur eux. Ils n'eurent pourtant pas le temps de ruer que nous avions sauté sur leur dos, à cru. Un coup de talon dans leur flan et ils sont partis au galop. Nous avons fait une bonne petite course que Pansy gagna d'une courte distance avant de revenir vers les autres en soulevant un gros tas de poussières. Devant l'air médusé de certains et envieux des autres, Pansy éclata de rire.

- En tout cas moi, je vais me régaler à chevaucher dans ses grandes contrées !

- Mais comment vous faites ça ? demanda Seamus un peu effrayé.

- Facile, pour nous. Le père de Tracey possède des chevaux. Il adore les bourrins. On monte depuis qu'on a l'âge de marcher. En fait c'est son cousin, qui a vécu avec eux pendant bien cinq ans, qui nous a appris et finalement ça va bien nous aider ici.

- Enfin bref, je suppose que Ron fera parti de ceux qui répareront les locaux, vu qu'il a peur des grosses bêbêtes.

Oui un petit coup de sarcasme n'a jamais fait de mal. Au final, Les jumeaux, Ron, Draco, Dean, Neville, Harry, Daphné, Padma et Ginny ont déclaré préférer s'occuper de la remise en état du ranch avec les deux pieds bien fermement posés au sol. Hermione, Viktor, Luna, Parvati, Blaise, Pansy et moi nous devions nous occuper de déplacer les bêtes car nous avons tous quelques notions d'équitation plus ou moins acquises. Lavande nous suivait avec le chariot de nourriture. Seamus lui s'occuperait de la cantine au ranch. Tout un programme ...

Dans un premier temps, nous nous sommes occupés de faire le tour du propriétaire pour voir à quoi nous devions nous attendre. L'état des bâtiments était en gros le même que celui du manoir à notre arrivée. C'est cool. Et ça encore c'est ironique. Dans un gros désespoir, nous avons décidé de ne rien faire de la journée à part, bien sûr, le nécessaire à la vie du bétail. Allez, motivation, dans 28 jours on pourra rentrer chez nous. Dans notre visite des lieux, nous avons trouvé des vêtements un peu plus adaptés à la vie dans le ranch que les shorts et tee-shirt que nous portions. Maintenant nous ressemblons bien à des habitants des westerns, à un chouia près bien sûr. Nous flottions tous un petit peu dans nos habits car on n'avait pas réussi à trouver des vêtements à notre taille. Pansy était plié de rire en voyant Draco, fier aristocrate, dans les « loques » de Cow-boy. Lui par contre tirait une sale tronche.

Dès le lendemain, nous avons commencé à jouer du marteau et du balai. Merveilleux. Pansy et Seamus, accompagnés de Blaise et Dean, sont partis à la ville selon les indications trouvées sur une vieille carte. La ville était vraiment un village tiré de « la petite maison dans la prairie ». Ils ont fait un maximum de provisions afin de ne pas à y retourner tout de suite. Après le repas du midi, on a vu Ginny se relever les manches d'un air très déterminer avant de sortir quelque chose de fin et long de sa poche. Sa baguette ! Comment on a fait pour ne pas penser à nos baguettes ? Euh oui, peut-être le fait de vivre dans un endroit sans magie nous a fait perdre le réflexe ...

- J'en ai marre de cette saloperie de poussière, de ces réparations à faire ! Un peu de magie dans ce monde de brutes ça ne fera pas de mal !

Elle leva sa baguette, lança le sort et ... Rien ... hahaha. Je ris jaune là, ne vous ne trompez pas. Nous voilà encore une fois dans un endroit privé de magie. Ginny s'est assise, renfrognée, en tentant de faire bruler sa baguette rien qu'en la regardant. Heureusement que Harry a désamorcé la bombe d'un baiser passionné sinon je suis sûre qu'elle aurait réussi à y mettre le feu d'un regard. Forte la rouquine ...

Cinq jours plus tard, et pour la première fois depuis des mois, notre petit groupe fut séparé en deux. Les non cavaliers sont restés au ranch pour faire les travaux pendant que nous autres, nous nous occupions de déplacer ces saletés de vaches dans l'autre prairie. Harry et Viktor se chargeaient de diriger dans la bonne direction alors qu'on se chargeait de vérifier que les bêtes avançaient bien sans s'éloigner de trop. Lavande se débrouillait comme un chef avec le chariot.

Et il le fallait bien car il était prévu que le chemin jusqu'aux prairies dure vingt jours. Onze à l'aller, sept au retour et deux jours de « repos » entre temps. Oui l'aller, avec les bêtes, avancerait bien moins vite que le retour. Et comme on a attendu cinq jours avant de partir, ça faisait 25 jours de prévus. Donc sur nos 28 jours de vie ici, il ne restait plus que trois jours pour palier à un souci quelconque. Ce qui dans le far-west était assez peu comme délai. De tout de façon nous avions décidé que si en treize jours, le troupeau n'était pas arrivé à destination, tant pis, il se débrouillerait tout seul car nous on repart au galop direction le ranch et notre retour au manoir !

Heureusement que Blaise et Pansy, ainsi que Mione et Viktor, ont joué en sourdine, car vu que nous autre sommes en célibataire, ils se seraient faits dépecer ! Déjà que Lavande commençait à me prendre le choux avec son Ronnie par-ci, son Ronron par-là ... moi mon Dray il me manque aussi et je dis rien moi ! Alors fous-moi la paix ! Certes, moi c'est secret et je ne peux de toute façon pas en parler, mais quand même ! Un peu de respect pour LA seule célibataire du groupe ! Enfin avec Seamus mais lui ça ne compte pas, j'ai dit « la » et lui c'est un mec...

Douze jours. Ce fut le temps que dura notre voyage. Un jour de plus que prévu sur le planning. Ça va, on était dans les temps. Par contre, les deux jours de repos sont passés à la trappe. On est reparti dès le lendemain matin. On en avait marre d'être assis sur un cheval pas loin de quinze heures par jour à manger la poussière, à griller au soleil et à bouffer de la viande séchée. On n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de galoper aussi vite que le chariot le permettait pour retrouver un lit décent et pas un vulgaire sac de couchage posé sur la caillasse. On voulait aussi prendre un bain correct car se laver comme un chat dans les rivières qu'on croisait, ça va bien deux-trois fois mais après ce n'est plus nettoyant du tout. Et surtout nos hommes et compagnes nous manquaient terriblement. Finalement, nous avions bien fait de partir vite, car il semblerait que les garçons se soient trompés dans leurs calculs. Même à grande vitesse et à vide, le voyage de retour a duré neuf jours au lieu de sept.

Mais l'arrivée fut une vraie joie. Quand ils ont vu notre nuage de poussière approcher, nos amis se sont réunis pour nous attendre. Ron a littéralement sauté sur Lavande alors qu'elle était encore dans le chariot. Il s'est repris à temps mais à un moment j'ai cru qu'il allait lui montrer combien elle lui avait manqué directement sur le banc de la chariote, là devant nous. Dean s'est retrouvé avec une Parvati pendue à son cou et à ses lèvres dès sa descente du cheval. Luna s'est pressée d'aller rejoindre son amoureux avec son sourire doux.

Moi j'ai attendu que les couples se soient retrouvés et que Parvati, Daphné, Dean, les jumeaux et Padma m'aient serrée très fort dans leur bras pour fondre dans ceux de Draco devant le regard stupéfié de certains et complices des autres. Bon, notre relation secrète semble ne pas avoir été secrète pour tout le monde. Tant mieux, maintenant je vais pouvoir bisouiller mon homme quand je le veux sans avoir à me cacher !

Pansy, qui se doutait que Draco et moi nous étions remis ensembles, nous fit bien comprendre qu'elle n'appréciait pas du tout cette situation. Mais heureusement, après une longue route de plus de vingt jours, Blaise s'est chargé de lui faire penser à autre chose en lui indiquant qu'il ferait bien un tour dans le foin. D'ailleurs le ranch n'a pas reçu un seul soin pendant les deux derniers jours et nous étions tous occupés à bien mieux ! Enfin, au départ ça a quand même un peu coincé entre les deux groupes ...

Si de notre côté, le voyage avait été long, monotone, éprouvant et épuisant, la vie au ranch avait été plus calme. Les réparations, c'est quelque chose que nous faisions déjà depuis plusieurs mois donc ils avaient déjà une formation sûre. Le boulot était bien réparti, comme chez nous. Sauf que tous les trois jours, ils s'octroyaient une journée de pause. Petits saligots ... pour nous ce n'était pas possible de faire des pauses ! Après les embrassades, quand on a pris le temps de faire le tour du propriétaire, nous avons constaté avec ironie que seule la cuisine et les chambres étaient en meilleurs forme et encore c'était vite dit.

- Voilà, nous on se casse le cul sur un cheval pas loin de 100 heures par semaine, sans pause autre que le casse dalle et la courte nuit. On doit vérifier que toutes les bêtes arrivent à destination sans qu'un chacal ne vienne les bouffer et on a réussi à éviter une horde d'indiens ... si si, on a vu des flèches trainer. Ils avaient dû passer quelques dizaines d'heures avant nous. Et tout ça pour apprendre quoi ? Que vous, vous vous l'êtes coulé douce ici pendant 20 jours ! Ah bravo ! La prochaine fois vous vous démerderez sans nous ! S'écria Parvati vexée dans son honneur.

- Mais ma ... tenta Dean

- Toi tais-toi ! Ce n'est pas le moment ! Tracey, Lavande, Luna, Hermione, Pansy, Blaise, Viktor, venez ... on va se trouver un endroit tranquille pour roupiller peinard comme des pachas qu'ils ont été !

C'est vrai quoi, la vie sur la piste c'est sympa mais c'est franchement autre chose que de faire la poussière ou enfoncer quelques clous. Du coup, dans une fierté sûrement assez déplacée, nous sommes partis au bord de la rivière pour nous laver un maximum et à grandes eaux. Puis on s'est posé à l'ombre des quelques arbres bien feuillus et nous nous sommes bien reposés. En fait on s'est endormi en quelques instants tellement ont été épuisés. Quand on s'est réveillés, enfin quand nos moitiés nous ont réveillé tout en douceur, la nuit était déjà tombée, une couverture nous protégeait de la fraicheur de la soirée et surtout une bonne odeur de nourriture très appétissante flottait. Merlin, je crois que si ça avait encore été de la viande séchée, on serait allé se noyer ! Je crois que pour se faire pardonner ils nous ont tous préparé une soirée de fête. Repas festif avec toute la bouffe qu'ils avaient pu trouver, lampions, guirlandes, bougies, et tout le tralala.

La soirée a été merveilleuse, et on a aussi reconnu qu'on s'était énervé un peu vite. Mais la fatigue aidant ... Bref, on s'est tous pardonné mutuellement et on a profité des derniers jours ici tranquillement entre couple ... oui TOUS en couple ! Même moi :D ... Bon Seam' est toujours célibataire mais c'est Seamus alors passons ...

Ils nous ont quand même raconté qu'ils avaient eu des soucis avec les villageois. Oui parce que si la première fois quand un groupe d'entre nous est allé à la ville, c'était après avoir trouvé des sous dans le salon. Mais ensuite, il a fallu faire du troc au saloon pour acheter de la bouffe et d'autres affaires indispensables pour vivre. Et ça, ça leur a demandé tout leur fier bagou de Gryffondor, toute la ruse des Serpentards, toute l'intelligence des Serdaigles et surtout tout le sang froid qu'un jeune adulte ne possède sûrement pas. Là je crois qu'ils peuvent remercier Draco et Padma qui ont su calmer le jeu quand tous s'affolaient.

En fait, avant qu'ils n'interviennent, cela s'était fini en bagarre générale et à main nue, à laquelle, Ron, Dean, Fred, George, Seamus et Harry se sont distingués. Ils en ont mis quelques uns hors service avant que des Cow-boys mal dégrossis sortent le fusil. Là Ginny et Daphné ont chopés deux colt et un fusil et elles nous ont joué les Calamity Janes ... plus Calamity que Janes d'ailleurs. Elles ont tiré en l'air, ont explosé le lustre, fait d'un crâne de bison recouvert de bougie. Ce qui eut pour résultat qu'il s'est effondré sur la table, cassant ladite table, éjectant les chopines de whisky et trempant tous ceux qui étaient autour.

- Maintenant, le premier qui bouge, je le tire comme un lapin ! Menaça d'une voix grave notre fière Ginny.

- Ouais, Harry bouge pas ou tu te feras plomber le cul par ta chérie, ricana Fred.

- Fred, ferme là, ordonna Padma en lui donnant un coup derrière les oreilles.

- Dommage Fred. Finalement ça à un avantage d'avoir nos femmes sur les pistes ... commença Ron avant de se retrouver le canon du colt sur son nez.

- Weasley, tu la fermes ou je t'explose la cervelle, fit Daphné d'une voix très menaçante.

- C'est trop vous demander de vous occuper un peu de nous ? Questionna un pèlerin du coin.

- La ferme ! Lui crièrent dessus tous nos amis présents.

Finalement Draco et Padma, qui étaient partis glaner des infos sur la région dans tout le reste du bourg, et qui était arrivés au saloon au premier coup de feu, intervinrent. Là s'en suivit une grande discussion mouvementée sur leurs intentions pacifistes. Après avoir dégommé le luminaire, je ne suis pas sûre qu'ils les aient crus ... Enfin bref, tout s'est bien fini, nos amis ont réussi à faire suffisamment de troc pour acheter tout ce qu'ils avaient besoin, et ils ont même eu la confirmation que s'ils avaient besoin de troquer encore, les villageois les recevraient sans contester. Vive nos deux négociateurs de la paix !

Le 22 Mai au soir, nous nous sommes tous installés dans le cercle de pierres avec nos sacs de couchage et après avoir remis nos vêtements d'origine. Blaise fit la remarque que la tante de Daphné avait soit raté le coche de son retour, soit préféré rester dans le monde qui l'avait choisie, mais que quoi qu'il lui était arrivée, elle n'est jamais revenue hanter son manoir. C'était sûrement juste une histoire pour éloigner les géneurs. Puis le silence est tombé sur nous. Chaque fille au chaud dans les bras de son homme, nous avons regardé la Lune. Une jolie pleine Lune toute teintée d'un beau rouge Sang. C'était étrange aussi de la voir si grosse et si rouge cette Lune si argenté habituellement.

On a été réveillé par une grande lumière éblouissante, avant de nous retrouver allongés dans les ruines d'un vieux temple. On était de retour à la maison, avec un petit bonus. Trois de nos chevaux avaient, semble-t-il, décidé de venir nous rejoindre dans le grand cercle de pierre. Car au matin du 23 Mai, ils avaient fait le voyage avec nous. Et Ronron a poussé un énorme cri lorsque l'un deux a pris ses cheveux en bataille pour son foin matinal. Trop drôle.

Enfin, après avoir sauté partout pour manifester notre joie extrême d'être de retour chez nous, nous nous sommes remis en chemin vers notre Manoir avec nos animaux de compagnie. Après le furet et la belette, voici les chevaux ... quel ménagerie nous faisons ! Après plusieurs heures de marche nous sommes arrivés sur notre plage et un Alf surexcité nous a accueillis. Avec lui, le beau dieu grec qui lui avait servi de remplaçant ainsi que le fils de l'épicier, un des gars de la pharmacie et le type du sex-shop nous ont chaleureusement souhaité la bienvenue.

Qu'avons-nous fait depuis notre retour ? Bah, après un temps de repos bien mérité, on a fini de mettre en état le manoir et on a commencé à se la couler douce.

Merlin que ça fait du bien Enfin du moins ... jusqu'à ce que ...


	12. 367ème jour

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JK Rowling.

Béta : BettyMars

Hello,

Et oui, nos jeunes amis ont réussi à trouver une sorte de magie bien plus fort que le sort anti-magie et en ont fait les frais ! Heureusement qu'ils n'y sont pas restés longtemps. (oui l'auteur était magnanime lol). Aujourd'hui voici le dernier chapitre de cette histoire. Avec évidement bien d'autres aventures car je ne pouvais pas leur laisser profiter de leurs vacances comme ça sans que rien n'arrive ! D'ailleurs grand chapitre pour clôturer cette histoire.

Petite précision, comme il y a beaucoup de monde (19 personnes) a faire interagir, j'ai un peu changer la façon de faire des dialogue. Je n'aime pas beaucoup ce système là, mais je n'ai pas eu le choix sinon on aurait rien compris.

Mais je vous laisse découvrir et je vous retrouve à la fin.

* * *

_Samedi 5 Septembre_

Un an et deux jours ...

Oui, il y a un an et deux jours, on débarquait dans cette ile déserte avec juste un manoir en ruine et plein de poussière en perspective. On était parti pour une année de vacances, les orteils en éventail au bord de la mer transparente de l'océan pacifique. Et on s'est retrouvé à jouer les ouvriers de chantier pendant plusieurs mois. Bon certes avec de bonnes pauses beuveries au milieu, mais quand même pour des jeunes sorciers tout juste sortis de l'école, ce fut un départ brutal dans la vie Moldue. Mais on s'en est sorti. On s'en est même sorti avec une amitié très forte. Evidement Ron et moi nous nous tirerons toujours dans le dos tout comme Draco et Pansy ne pourront jamais passer une soirée dans la même pièce sans s'entretuer. Un passif commun un peu trop lourd pour pouvoir passer l'éponge ...

L'avantage c'est que maintenant, le marteau, la scie, le détergent et les bosses à poils raides n'ont plus aucun secret pour nous. En fait nous n'avons profité du manoir pleinement qu'à peine un mois. Oui je vous entends déjà de là : un mois à peine ? Mais ça ne reporte qu'à début juillet ça ? Et oui ... les circonstances ont fait qu'on a dû rentrer avec deux mois d'avance sur notre planning initial. Nous étions revenus le 23 Mai de notre voyage surnaturel. Le 6 Juin, le manoir était entièrement retapé. Ou presque. Certes, les réparations n'étaient pas dignes des grands constructeurs, mais au moins il était fonctionnel, propre et tant pis si niveau esthétique ce n'était pas terrible. Après tout nous débutions juste dans ce domaine ...

Il nous en sera quand même arrivé des choses en dix mois. Même pour des sorciers, j'avoue que ce n'étaient pas banal. Des choses drôles, des choses fatigantes, des choses douloureuses (physiquement et moralement), des choses étranges, mais je crois que les derniers évènements nous ont définitivement soigné de notre envie d'aventures. Nous avons d'ailleurs repris une vie tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Hermione commence dans deux jours un apprentissage en potions avec notre cher Severus Snape comme maitre d'apprentissage. Padma, Lavande et Parvati ont été embauchées il y a peu par le Chicaneur. D'après les premiers échos, elles ont la côte et cette bonne vieille Rita a bien du souci à se faire.

Luna et Neville ont décidé de mettre leurs capacités au service des autres. Dans deux mois ils ouvrent leur boite de plomberie chez les moldus. Si si, je vous le jure. Mais ils ne sont pas les seuls. Si Fred et George ont décidé de partir dans le domaine des farces et attrapes avec pleins d'idées toutes neuves et à grande échelle (l'escalier farceur, la baignoire escamotable, le kit pour faire croire à un effondrement de cheminé etc ... ). Dean, Ron et Blaise font des réparations à domicile. Ils ont dans l'idée d'ouvrir leur propre boite mais leurs finances ne le permettent pas encore. D'ailleurs Dray m'a dit qu'ils l'avaient sollicité pour ce projet. Je crois qu'une association entre eux va voir le jour. Draco s'occupera de tout ce qui est administratif pendant qu'eux seront sur le terrain.

Pansy et Seamus travaillent depuis plus d'un mois dans un grand resto sur le Chemin de Traverse. On ne les voit plus très souvent car ils sont un peu débordés, mais il parait que leur cuisine déplace les foules. Surtout les plats à base de poisson ... des restes de notre vie de robinson sans aucun doute. Ginny travaille au ministère de la magie, enfin si pour l'instant elle reste assise derrière un bureau, bientôt, elle va partir autour du monde. Elle se trouve dans une nouvelle section : la détection des sorts anti-magie tout autour du monde. Enfin ce n'est pas le nom exact mais ça revient à ça. Harry, soutenu par Viktor, est entré chez les Tornades de Tutshill. Au moins il n'aura pas à voir Fudge trop souvent.

Moi je suis retournée chez moi. Il y a trois mois mon père a eu un grave accident. Alors je suis venue aider ma mère à gérer la propriété et en particulier les chevaux en attendant qu'il guérisse. A ce moment là, moi j'irais tenter ma chance ailleurs. Peut-être journaliste moi aussi, après tout, ce journal de bord me prouve que je ne suis pas si minable que ça... quoique ça me plairait bien de rejoindre les jumeaux dans leur délires. Moi aussi je peux avoir de bonnes idées quand je veux. Au pire je leur servirai de cobaye. Tant que Draco me récupère en un seul morceau le soir, je pense que ça peut le faire.

Oui, la vie normale a repris son cours, et nous nous sommes tous mis d'accord sur le fait que plus jamais nous ne reposerons les pieds là-bas. Mais je suis quand même presque assez sûre qu'un jour ou l'autre, l'envie d'y aller faire un tour nous prendra. Après tout, on y a vécu de belles histoires. Ça a été chez nous pendant dix mois ...

Quand le manoir a été en état, nous avons fait ce pour quoi nous étions venus : rien faire au soleil. Et c'était définitivement plaisant. Enfin jusqu'à une certaine semaine après le quinze juin. Bah il n'y a pas eu grand-chose d'impressionnant. Sauf qu'en ce mardi 16 Juin, Alf n'est pas passé. Bon, on ne s'est pas affolé, ça lui arrivait de ne pas pouvoir faire sa tournée comme il le voulait mais il passait alors le lendemain.

Deux jours ... il n'était toujours pas passé. Bien que son sort nous inquiétait beaucoup, ce qui nous importait le plus c'était que finalement, à dix neuf dans une ile déserte, les vivres diminuaient très vite. Et effectivement, le jeudi soir, nos cuistots avaient fini toutes nos provisions pour nous faire à manger. Le lendemain, nous nous sommes répartis les tâches pour ramasser des fruits ou pêcher des poissons, ramasser des coquillages etc ... bref faire tout ce qu'il faut pour se remplir l'estomac. Il nous a fallu toute la journée pour récupérer de quoi manger jusqu'à ... jusqu'au soir. C'est d'ailleurs en tentant d'attraper un crabe que Harry a glissé sur un rocher, qu'il s'est assommé, et qu'il se serait noyé si Ron n'était pas en train de pêcher à quelques mètres de lui. Une fois remis de nos émotions, nous avons commencé à le chambrer comme quoi il voulait aussi s'inscrire aux accidentés du Manoir. Ce qui l'a bien fait rire.

Le dimanche soir, nous étions passablement fatigués. Nous ne mangions principalement que des fruits et très peu de poissons alors que nous devions crapahuter de plus en plus loin pour les trouver. Ce soir là nous n'avions pas assez de nourriture pour nous tous : trois poissons, deux mangues et cinq bananes. Super comme menu pour dix neuf jeunes avec un ventre plus gros que celui d'un géant affamé. On était tous assis autour de notre grande table à soupirer devant notre frugal festin quand Parvati prit la parole.

Parvati : tiens vous savez quoi ? Ça me fait penser à une anecdote qui m'est arrivée ...

George : j'adore les anecdotes.

Fred joueur: surtout si elles sont anecdotiques.

George tout aussi taquin : c'est alors si anecdotant.

Fred : alors, tu nous l'anecdotes ?

George : nous t'anecdotons.

Allez hop ... Tournée de paracétamol pour tout le monde. Cadeau de la maison. Oui même la faim ne les fera pas taire ces deux là. Ils en sont fatigants. Mais comment Daphné et Padma font pour tenir le coup ? Bref après que Parvati ait collé une tape derrière la tête de Fred et que Ginny et Ron aient poussé un soupir désespérément désespéré, oui moi aussi je peux le faire, bref, Parvati nous raconta son anecdote.

Parvati : on était parti en vacances avec presque toute la famille dans un coin extra de la côte marocaine ...

Padma : ah ? C'était quand, je ne m'en rappelle plus ?

Parvati : j'ai dit presque toute la famille ... toi tu faisais partie de ceux qui n'étaient pas là.

Padma ronchonne : évidement.

Lavande : pas de chance Pady. T'as dû louper des tas de beaux mecs super bien roulés et bronzés ...

Parvati : bref, on était parti en bateau pour se promener le long des rivages.

Padma : ah mais c'est quand la cousine Astrid s'est retrouvé le cul à l'air après que son maillot de bain se soit accroché au bastingage alors qu'elle est tombée à l'eau ? Que l'oncle Paul a tout filmé en direct ...

Parvati : non ça c'était une autre fois.

Padma : mais vous êtes partis en vacances combien de fois sans moi ?

Parvati : euh ... plein de fois je crois ...

Padma : ah bravo la famille !

Parvati : Oui mais tu ne voulais jamais venir aussi. Et tu préférais rester avec oncle Stan.

Fred : bah tu vois Chérie, là cette fois tu fais partie de ces vacances, et en plus moi je suis compris dans le prix du voyage, c'est cool non ?

Padma : très cool. Cette fois je pourrais parader devant la famille avec mon souvenir de vacances accroché au bras.

Fred : tu veux me présenter à ta famille ? Woaw ... mais attends ... t'as dit quoi là ? Je suis un simple souvenir de vacances ? Un simple objet que tu comptes exhiber devant tout le monde comme un vulgaire nom sur un tableau de chasse ? Tu veux m'utiliser ?

Padma : ben oui.

Fred avec un grand sourire : les mecs, je suis sexuellement utilisé ! !

Harry en rigolant : tu as une de ses chances !

Ginny : ça veux dire quoi ça ?

Harry : mais rien mamour.

Ginny : Tu ne me prendrais pas pour une truffe par hasard ?

Harry en pâlissant : mais non, je te jure ! Ron dis lui.

Ron : désolé mon pote, mais là tu t'es mis dans la merde tout seul et je préfère éviter de me mouiller ...

Harry : faux frère.

Ginny : Harry James Potter, je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle tous les deux ...

'Tention, la pression monte ... C'est comme le cidre fait maison, si tu ne prends pas tes précautions et que tu secoues un peu, ça fait boom. Heureusement que Harry a de grandes jambes car il a dû courir un moment avant que Ginny décide de ne plus le suivre avec le couteau à viande dans une main et la broche en ferraille pour faire griller le poisson dans l'autre. Je crois d'ailleurs qu'elle l'a envoyé dormir à la cave quelques heures plus tard ...

Parvati, après que l'ouragan soit passé : donc ce jour là on se baladait tranquille quand on est arrivé dans une jolie crique sauvage. Au fond de l'eau, j'ai vu qu'il y avait des oursins.

Seamus : tu as marché dessus en descendant du bateau ?

Parvati : non ! On était encore trop au large pour avoir pied. Non en fait, j'adore les oursins. Mais je n'en mange pas souvent car je ne mange que ceux que je pêche ...

Lavande : rappelez-moi les filles, vous n'habitez pas en bord de mer si ?

Parvati : non pas trop. Alors à part quand on part en vacances, les oursins ... et encore, l'an dernier à Avoriaz, ce n'était pas le top pour les oursins ...

Draco sarcastique : sans blague. Au moins maintenant nous sommes fixés, les oursins ne poussent pas sur les pistes de ski.

Pansy : ferme là Malfoy.

Draco : sinon quoi ? Tu vas me maudire sur plusieurs générations ? Ah non, ça c'est déjà fait.

Daphné désamorçant la bombe : et donc les oursins ?

Parvati : oui donc, avec la cousine Millie, on s'est mise à l'eau.

Padma choqué : Millie était avec vous et pas moi ? Putain mais c'est quoi cette famille ? Oncle Stan m'avait dit qu'elle était en colo pour justifier son absence ! Et j'ai dû me coltiner le cousin Ernie et son copain boutonneux ! A eux d'eux, ils ont le QI d'une demi-huitre !

Parvati : Tu as toujours voulu qu'on passe certaines vacances séparées pour ne pas tomber dans le cliché des jumelles constamment ensemble. Tu t'en prends qu'à toi si tu as mal choisi la partie de la famille avec qui tu partais. De plus, tu t'arrangeras avec oncle Stan plus tard pour ses mensonges ... et maintenant tu me laisses finir de parler ! Alors Millie avait pour mission de rester à la surface pendant que je plongeais car on n'avait pas le matériel pour signaler la présence de plongeur. D'autant que je ne suis pas plongeuse.

Dean : bah t'inquiète pas, moi non plus je ne suis pas fan de vaisselle mais on paiera un elfe de maison pour le faire promis ... *il glissa un regard vers Hermione qui lui fit un sourire satisfait*

Pansy : non mais t'es vraiment un abruti toi. On ne parle pas de faire la vaisselle mais de plongée sous marine !

Parvati : donc je pars en apnée car pas de matériel, afin de faire un repérage. Puis je plonge définitivement pour remonter avec trois oursins.

Dean : mais les oursins ça pique non ?

Parvati : effectivement chéri. Méfie-toi, tu deviens aussi intelligent qu'un mollusque.

Seamus, alors que Dean ronchonnait : oui mais tu les as remontés comment alors ? *puis avec un regard pervers* t'as enlevé ton maillot de bain pour t'en servir de sac ?

Et pan. Parvati qui lui envoie la coupe de fruits sans les fruits, par la tronche, ne faut pas gâcher la nourriture ...

Parvati : pervers, tu pourrais éviter de laisser parler ta libido à tout bout de champ. Bref, je les ai remontés à mains nues, pas de gants, pas de couteau, pas de filet, rien ... mais moi je suis douée *sourire fier*

Fred : t'as les chevilles qui enflent ...

Parvati : ouais ben ils étaient aussi très gros les oursins ...

Blaise : rassure-moi, tu parles bien d'oursins. Des animaux marins ? Ce n'est pas une image, de gros oursins ronds ... euh ... comme des boules ... euh ... enfin vous comprenez non ?

Ginny : si un mec en a trois c'est qu'il a une malformation Zabini, alors garde tes idées graveleuses pour toi.

Bouderie de Blaise, regard pervers de Dean vers Parvati, soupir de Ginny et dans tout ça, Parvati qui tente désespérément de finir son histoire ...

Parvati : Millie était heureuse de ma pêche, seulement elle n'avait pas vu que le bateau avait remonté l'ancre et qu'il s'en allait en nous laissant là ... à je ne sais pas combien du rivage, mais très loin et sans tuba.

Seamus : ça devait être super profond alors ...

Parvati : Oui je plonge assez profond ... J'ai dit à Millie : « ils nous abandonnent ». Elle s'est retournée et a vu le bateau qui s'en allait. La peur nous a pris. On n'arrêtait pas de se dire : « c'est pas possible ! ». On voyait bien qu'une risée s'était formée à la surface de l'eau mais la panique aidant, on n'y avait pas prêté attention.

Et là, alors que cette fois on était passionnés par son récit, elle s'est tue. C'était très Serpentard comme comportement ça !

Hermione à bout de patience : bon alors vous avez fait quoi ? Raconte !

Parvati : Finalement le bateau mouilla plus loin au large et il a fallu que l'on nage jusqu'à lui. Je devais en même temps ménager mes forces et soutenir Millie et son moral.

Padma : c'est bien la cousine ça, déprimer quand il faudrait agir. T'aurais dû lui poser les oursins dans la culotte, ça l'aurait fait avancer.

Fred en s'offusquant faussement : mais t'es ignoble Padma !

Padma : et alors, quand elle a glissé des crabes dans le caleçon du cousin Jérémy, tu crois qu'elle n'était pas ignoble elle non plus ?

Parvati en rigolant : ah oui c'est vrai. On l'a emmené aux urgences car sa fierté masculine avait doublée de volume après quelques coups de pinces.

Dean compatissant : putain ça doit faire un mal de chien !

Tracey : c'était plus un « mâle » de cheval vu le volume ... non ?

Ron en gigotant : ça a dû être gênant ...

Padma en rigolant : surtout quand les infirmières l'ont soigné ... là c'était gênant ...

Grimace collective masculine compatissante.

Parvati : bande de chochottes ! C'est bien des hommes tiens, aussi idiots les uns que les autres !

Un « Hey ! » collectif masculin lui répondit.

Parvati : non mais sérieux, vous croyez que les hommes auraient mis la navette à l'eau pour venir nous chercher ? Pensez donc ! Par contre ils nous ont bien regardés sans rien faire ! Heureusement que nous étions de bonnes nageuses !

Ginny à Padma : tiens ... pourtant je croyais que ta cousine nageait comme un fer à repasser ?

Padma : non c'est notre chien qui ne sait pas nager ...

Blaise : c'est une bien étrange et grande famille que tu as là, quand même !

Et après on va dire que c'est moi qui suis dérangée. Là je me rends compte que finalement, il y a pire ...

Parvati : enfin tout ça pour dire que de cette escapade un seul oursin parvint jusqu'au bateau. Oui, on n'avait pas lâché les oursins, enfin pas tous. Par contre un seul oursin pour six personnes c'était un peu léger. Du coup on ne l'a pas mangé et nous l'avons adopté. On l'a appelé Hector. Le plus dur fut de le relâcher quand notre voyage fut terminé. Millie voulait le ramener chez elle.

Padma en levant les bras au ciel : Merlin soit loué ! Elle ne l'a pas fait !

George soupçonneux : attends, c'est quoi la morale de l'histoire ? Moi je veux les manger nos trois poissons.

Pansy : ils sont morts de toute façon, on ne peut pas les adopter !

Fred ironique : ça pour être morts, ils sont morts. Je rappelle qu'ils sont cuits aussi !

Viktor : bah justement, c'est plus simple pourrr s'en occuper. Pas besoin de les nourrrir, ni de changer l'eau ...

Harry : c'est vrai que c'est l'idéal comme animal de compagnie.

Ginny : parce qu'on n'a pas assez d'animaux domestiques autour de cette table ?

Ron : t'as raison ... *puis me regardant* on a déjà une fouine et une morue pas la peine de garder trois poi ...

Tracey : Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la morue ?

Ron : putain, Tracey, tu pourrais prévenir !

Hermione : ah oui, au fait _Chéri d'amour_, faut faire gaffe avec Tracey, elle a la pelle facile et elle l'a retrouvée tout à l'heure ...

Viktor : merrrde alors ... Drrraco je te plains ...

Draco : quand tu la caresses dans le sens du poil elle est moins agressive.

Tracey ironique : Merci de raconter notre vie intime aux autres.

Draco : ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

Harry hilare : mais tu l'as dit mon gars ...

Pansy : bon tu me l'assommes ou pas, cet abruti de décoloré ?

Tracey : mais je ne veux pas l'abimer enfin !

Padma : on comprend mieux que ce n'est pas Ronnie qui partage ton lit quand on voit son état. *Grimace de Ron et de Tracey, regard indigné de Draco*

Blaise soucieux : en attendant, on ne sait toujours pas ce qu'on fait de nos poissons ...

Mais au final, après de longues délibérations, on a fait de la purée de poisson et de la compote de fruits ... plus facile à partager en dix neuf ...

Le lendemain matin, on a été réveillé par les cris de Lavande. Comme on a cru qu'un meurtre avait eu lieu, on a tous débaroulé au plus vite. La plupart des gars étaient en caleçon et les filles en ... tee-shirt de monsieur ou en peignoir. Sauf Parvati qui était juste entourée d'un drap ... petite coquine tiens. On s'est tous retrouvé derrière le manoir, plus précisément devant l'enclos des chevaux. Là un étrange spectacle nous attendait : Lavande accrochée façon Koala sur le dos de son rouquin et lui criant dans les oreilles des « arrêêêêête ». Ron, lui, essayait d'avancer en direction des animaux tout en se débarrassant de sa moitié. Chose la plus marquante, c'était les deux grands couteaux qu'il portait dans ses mains. Après nous être remis de cette vision, on a pu demander à Lavande ce qui se passait.

Ron, comme un dément : j'ai faim et il n'y a plus que ces bestioles ! Alors je vais en faire du pâté et des boudins !

Lavande : noooooon ! Tu ne les toucheras pas !

Ok. Déjà qu'en temps normal il ne pense pas toujours à réfléchir avant d'agir, là, la faim lui faisait perdre ses derniers moyens. Fred et George, dans un parfait accord, sont allés attraper le fou chacun par un bras alors que Harry faisait descendre Lavande de son dos. Seamus attrapa les couteaux en lui faisant remarquer qu'on ne pique pas les outils d'un chef. Et comme il était toujours dans son trip, Hermione lui a collé une énorme gifle qui l'envoya sur son arrière train. Ça a dû lui remettre les idées en place car ça l'a calmé sur le coup. Les chevaux étaient sauvés. On a laissé à Ron une grosse part de la bouffe qu'on ramassa ce matin là de façon à ce qu'il ne perde plus la boule.

Il nous fallut encore attendre trois jours avant de revoir Alf. Une grosse épidémie de gastro avait cloué presque tout le village au lit pendant tout ce temps. Finalement dans notre malheur on a eu un peu de chance, on a évité ça. Et de la chance, Harry en a eu plus que d'autres, car Seamus a été le suivant à piquer un délire. Lui aussi a fait joujou avec les couteaux de cuisine. Il parait qu'un moustique l'emmerdait depuis un moment, alors il a essayé de l'attraper au vol, en lançant les couteaux ... oui, ils ont vraiment une case en moins ces mecs.

Bref, Harry qui arrivait tranquille dans la cuisine pour déposer la demi douzaine de poissons qu'on avait pêché, a failli s'en prendre trois : le premier lui a frôlé l'oreille droite, le deuxième l'épaule droite et le dernier sa hanche gauche. Les poissons ont valdingué au sol, mais Harry n'était pas blessé. Et hop, Blaise a ricané lui ressortant son surnom du Garçon-Qui-A-Encore-Survécu. Lui n'a failli pas y survivre quand il l'a collé au sol et le menaçant de l'émasculer avec l'un des couteaux qu'il venait attraper. C'est qu'il est chatouilleux sur ce sujet, Harry. Surtout quand il a le ventre qui crie famine depuis quelques jours.

Puis tout est rentré dans l'ordre. On a fait quelques bons festins pour oublier nos journées de diète forcée. On en a même ri après coup. La vie était belle. Calme, limpide, agréable et paradisiaque, peut-être un peu trop, car on avait oublié un peu que dans cette ile, le climat n'est pas toujours tendre. Bien sûr, nous avions bien eu des pluies, des orages, et du bien mauvais temps, mais début juillet une tempête nous est passée dessus. Cela faisait des mois qu'on n'en avait pas eu ... et celle là fut particulièrement violente.

Il y avait bien eu un peu de vent dans la journée, mais pas tant que ça. Et le soleil était magnifique. C'est le soir, alors qu'on flemmardait tranquillement sur la plage après avoir mangé, que des bourrasques de vent se sont levées. Le ciel s'est couvert très vite d'une épaisse couche de nuages très noirs. On a réagi assez rapidement On est tous rentré pour fermer les volets et les fenêtres. On s'est en gros barricadé dans le salon. Le vent sifflait dans les étages. C'était très impressionnant. Le tonnerre grondait, les éclairs illuminaient le ciel. Moi qui aie horreur des orages, là j'étais servie. Je m'étais d'ailleurs collée sur les genoux de Dray, bien blottie dans ses bras. Ça a fait ricaner George (quelques souvenirs sûrement) et soupirer d'énervement Pansy.

Deux heures plus tard, la tempête ne faiblissait pas. Au contraire. Un bruit immonde se fit entendre. Cette fois ce n'était pas un BRNI, mais un BRBI : un Bruit Retentissant Bien Identifié ... C'était la foudre qui était tombée sur la cheminée du petit salon. Vous savez, la fameuse cheminée qui s'était effondrée quand on avait voulu y faire du feu ... Ouais ben c'est celle là. Elle avait tout pour plaire cette cheminée ! Sauf que du coup, une partie du toit et un du mur se sont effondrées. Le vent s'est engouffré dans le manoir. La pluie aussi. C'était un peu le chaos. Padma et Viktor ont pris les choses en main et on a effectué un repli stratégique dans les sous-sols. Enfin avant, on a récupéré les lampes torches et des couvertures. On s'est réfugié dans une des salles pas très loin de la deuxième entrée (vers les dépendances, je le rappelle aux amnésiques ... ). Elle avait une porte et pas de soupirail. Idéal pour éviter les courants d'air. On s'est installé par couple pour se tenir au chaud, tout en écoutant le boucan de la tempête.

Et elle a durée presque toute la nuit. Quand on a voulu remonter dans le manoir, la porte de la cave était bloquée. On a dû faire marche arrière et passer par les dépendances. Et quand on est arrivé devant le manoir, la vision était apocalyptique. Il n'y avait plus de façade. Enfin si ... mais elle était au sol, en miette. La porte d'entrée qu'on avait eu tant de mal à fixer était en morceaux au milieu des débris. Tout un pan de mur s'était effondré. La cuisine qui se situait dans un angle, était entièrement détruite. En fait elle s'est pris les deux étages sur elle.

Les garçons ont grimacé en voyant le grand escalier central. Ils avaient passé tant de temps à le refaire que là le voir saboté ainsi ... Non il était toujours là, mais des marches avaient sauté, la rampe était en ruine bref, il était utilisable mais avec beaucoup de prudence. De nombreux gravas avaient bloqué le couloir et la porte de la cave. Le petit salon était inutilisable : la cheminée étant définitivement sur le plancher ... avec une bonne partie du toit, des plafonds et murs ...

Je vais passer sur les autres détails car c'est un souvenir toujours un peu douloureux. Mais pour faire simple, si nous sommes arrivé dans une ruine, là nous avions bien pire. Nous avancions au milieu de ce chaos encore sous le choc. En passant devant l'ex cuisine, les jumeaux ont tenté une plaisanterie en faisant remarquer que cette fois la dinde n'était pas cuite, mais cela ne dérida personne. Quand on passa devant les restes d'une des baignoires tombée des étages, Padma annonça que cette fois elle n'y était pour rien. Cela nous attira un mince sourire. Dans les toilettes au cadavre, la réserve d'eau ayant été explosé, l'eau jaillissait de partout. Dean fit remarquer à Ginny que cette fois elle n'aurait pas besoin de creuser car on aurait l'eau courante et la douche directement dans les chiottes. Il se prit une taloche par la demoiselle alors qu'un ricanement nous attrapait.

Nous avons commencé à dégager le couloir pour voir le reste de la maison et nous avons trouvé quelques bouteilles au milieu des débris. Hermione annonça d'une voix grave que c'était bien dommage car c'était de bons millésimes et Daph' lui répondit que de toute façon c'était toujours quelques bouteilles que sa vieille tante n'auraient pas et qu'on en avait bu pas mal pour ne pas avoir à regretter celles là. Cette fois nous avons rigolé. Disons que nous n'étions pas heureux de tout ça, mais nous avions besoin d'évacuer cette angoisse qui nous avait pris au corps depuis la veille au soir.

Alors qu'on avançait dans le couloir un grand craquement se fit entendre, suivi d'un hurlement de Ginny qui cria le nom de Harry. Nous nous sommes précipités pour voir qu'il était passé au travers du plancher fragilisé par la tempête. Il était tombé dans la cave et ne répondait pas à nos appels. Les gars se sont précipités sur les restes de gravas qui bloquaient la porte des sous terrains pour le dégager rapidement. Nous n'avons eu aucun mal à le trouver mais il était sans connaissance. Les jumeaux l'ont attrapé très délicatement pour l'emporter dans sa chambre. On a nettoyé le lit le plus vite possible pour pouvoir l'étendre car comme toutes les autres pièces, elle était dans un sale état. Hermione est partie à la recherche de la trousse de secours et je suis allée chercher une bassine d'eau. Après avoir reçu les premiers soins, Harry a enfin ouvert les yeux à notre plus grand soulagement.

Hermione : je vais te poser quelques questions pour vérifier que tout va bien. D'accord ?

Harry dans le cirage : ok.

Hermione : comment t'appelles-tu ?

Harry : Harry James Potter.

Hermione : bien. Où sommes-nous ?

Harry : en enfer.

Fred : ça c'est pas faux ...

Hermione : sois plus précis.

Harry : au manoir pourri de la tante de Daphné.

Hermione : très bien. Qui est le ministre de la magie ?

Harry en grognant : un abruti.

Draco : t'en as d'autre des questions idiotes Granger ?

Hermione : ok, dis soleil.

Harry en levant un sourcil : soleil ?

Hermione : bon ben c'est bon. Tu sais que tu nous as fait une belle peur toi !

Ginny bouleversé : tu aurais pu mourir.

Neville avec un sourire en coin : mais tu es toujours en vie ...

Harry en roulant des yeux : je suis le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, je crois que c'est compris dans le contrat.

Là nous avons éclaté de rire et c'était par pur soulagement.

George à Daphné : ma chérie, cette nuit je te déconseille de passer par là où Harry a chuté. Je n'ai pas envie de te retrouver dans le plancher une fois de plus.

Ron : mais je croyais que tu fermais la porte à clé pour éviter ce genre de problème ?

Daphné mécontente : merci de me mettre dans l'embarras.

Viktor joueur : c'est dommage, j'aurrrais bien voulu voirrr ça moi aussi ...

Cette fois l'ambiance s'était parfaitement détendue. Mais à l'heure du repas, ce fut la dure réalité qui nous a rattrapés. Le manoir était dans un état déplorable. Les vivre ont dû être triées, nous n'avions plus rien pour les cuire, plus rien pour les conserver. Nos chambres n'était pas dans un état très fonctionnel pour celles du rez-de-chaussée et inutilisables pour celles du premier et second étage. Tout notre travail était réduit en pièces et franchement cette idée nous a assez démoralisés. Après un débat qui finalement n'en était pas un, nous avons décidé de faire nos bagages, du moins ce qu'il en restait. Avoir réparé le manoir une fois c'était sympa, collectif, instructif. Mais voir ce travail détruit par une tempête et tout devoir recommencer, c'était au dessus de nos forces, physiques et mentales.

Quand Alf est passé en soirée pour voir comment nous allions après les intempéries, il fut triste de devoir tous nous débarquer à terre. Il a pleuré en nous disant au revoir. Et nous n'en menions pas large non plus. Dix mois de fréquentation ce n'est pas rien. Il nous promit de faire rapatrier les chevaux et de leurs trouver une nouvelle maison digne de ce nom. Nous avons utilisé la seule cheminée reliée au réseau de cheminette pour aller au seul endroit qui nous passa par l'esprit à ce moment là : Poudlard. Heureusement que les proprios de la maison étaient en vacances car voir dix neuf jeunes passer par leur cheminée les aurait traumatisés à vie.

Nous avons donc atterri dans le bureau d'Albus. Il était au courant pour notre excursion. Il avait accepté d'être notre « bouée de secours ». Il était le seul à savoir où nous étions partis avec exactitude car il connaissait bien la tante Chose. Une copine à lui sûrement. Il a donc été étonné de nous voir tous débarquer avec deux mois d'avance sur le programme prévu et avec une famille de souris dans nos bras. Oui, nous n'avons pas pu les abandonner là-bas. Mais nous aussi nous avons été assez surpris, il recevait dans son bureau Severus Snape et ils prenaient tranquillement le thé avec des biscuits au citron.

Remis de notre surprise collective, il nous demanda ce que nous faisions là. Après avoir fait apparaître quelques sièges en plus, nous avons commencé à lui raconter nos aventures. Oh pas dans le détail évidemment, certaines choses resterons bien en sécurité dans nos souvenirs et dans les ruines du Manoir. Mais nous lui avons parlé du plus gros, tout le boulot de fait, puis la tempête, l'abattement et finalement notre départ.

Albus : je comprends que c'est un coup dur et que vous ayez préféré revenir plus vite. Mais ne pensez vous pas que vous allez le regretter un jour ?

Blaise : peut-être un jour, mais dans l'immédiat, nous sommes un peu trop amers pour regretter.

Et amer, nous l'avons été encore plus après, mais ça, nous ne le savions pas encore ...

Severus : vous êtes vraiment de ridicules cornichons sans cervelle.

Albus : Severus, s'il vous plait.

Grimace du professeur et fusillade oculaire collective.

Albus : enfin je comprends que vivre comme des moldus dans ces conditions peut être très déstabilisant pour de jeunes gens comme vous.

Fred : oh on s'y était fait. Mais là on n'avait vraiment pas le courage de tout refaire après tant de temps et surtout après n'en avoir si peu profité.

Severus : et après on dit que les griffons sont courageux.

Albus : Severus, gardez vos sarcasmes.

Padma en murmurant pour notre groupe : il va les ravaler vite fait ses sarcasmes, sinon, je le transforme en baignoire et je l'achève ! *Ricanement général de notre groupe.*

Albus : Enfin. Maintenant que vous êtes rentrés, si vous avez besoin d'aide pour revenir à la vie normale, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir.

Daphné : merci Professeur.

Mais alors qu'on allait passer la porte ...

Albus : au fait, pourquoi ne pas vous êtes servi de la magie pour réparer les dégâts de la tempête ? Ça ne vous aurait pas pris tant de temps que cela. Surtout que vous êtes des jeunes très doués.

Draco avec dédain : Sauf votre respect, nous vous avons bien signalé qu'un sort anti magie avait été posé sur l'ile. Donc il nous était impossible de l'utiliser. Le seul endroit magique était le temple mais une force étrange modifiait notre propre magie.

Albus : il suffisait de lancer le contre sort.

Pansy commençant à s'énerver : et pour cela il aurait fallu pourvoir utiliser la magie ! Chose qui nous était impossible ! Essayez de suivre un peu !

Même le caractère explosif de Pansy ne nous a pas déridés longtemps. Comme quoi, la vie est étrange parfois. Mais là notre cher directeur nous a complètement abasourdis. Et surtout dégoûtés des sorts du destin. Oui, là pour le coup, nous étions très amers ...

Albus : mais il suffisait de lancer un « finite incentatem » depuis le ponton. Je ne vous avais pas dit que c'était le seul endroit non touché par le sort anti-magie ? Ah ... J'ai dû oublier alors ... Vous voulez un bonbon au citron ?

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**Hihihi, je suis méchante avec eux … les pauvres^^ Bref, voilà qui finit cette histoire. J'espère que cette histoire légère vous aura plu et j'espère vous retrouver mercredi prochain sur mon histoire suivante : « Chaque solution mène à un problème plus compliqué » (titre qui aurait aussi pu s'appliquer à cette histoire d'ailleurs lol)**

**Voici le résumé : _Quand une dispute dégénère, que les évènements s'acharnent, que tout s'enchaine sans répit, que Severus se désespère et que Minerva se met au pain d'épices, un groupe d'amis, toutes Maisons confondues, rêvent d'être en train de cauchemarder… et surtout de se réveiller._**

**Oui je vais encore malmener nos amis. Mais je ne vous en dis pas plus, je vous laisse découvrir quel sera leur nouveau problème )**

**A mercredi prochain et bonne vacances à ceux qui ont la chance d'y être !**


End file.
